


城堡之夜

by raincatsanddogs



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:07:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 20
Words: 76,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28312830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raincatsanddogs/pseuds/raincatsanddogs
Summary: 校对版本驱魔师和徘徊百年的鬼魂
Relationships: Reinhard von Lohengramm/Yang Wenli





	1. 序

行人来来往往的街区上，一辆黑色马车停在路边。车夫从座位上下来，殷勤地打开车门，接过乘客的行李和手杖。鞋底刚接触地面的乘客从大衣里拿出钱夹，掏了几枚硬币出来，付清了这趟旅行的费用。  
“祝您一切顺利，尊敬的先生！”接过钱的时候，车夫发出一句由衷的祝福。他看着这位年轻的乘客向前走了几步，这才转身回到马车上。  
“啪！”清晰的鞭子声响起，车轮继续向前滚动。  
在车轮留下印记的相反方向，刚才的那位乘客正一边走，一边抬头看道路两旁房屋的门牌号。按照信件上给出的地址，委托人的房子应该就在前面不远处……  
经过几分钟的寻找，拖着行李箱的乘客突然眼神一亮。  
前方正是他要找的门牌号。  
到了。

立典拉德公爵正在享用他的下午茶。  
圆桌上铺着东方风格的刺绣桌布，代尔夫特蓝的茶杯里沏好了印度红茶，刚烤出的松饼散发着诱人的甜香。  
不过公爵本人的注意力并不在此，他正忙着听管家的汇报。  
“阁下，上个季度的收支我已经给您讲了。从我的观点出发，我强烈建议您削减在部分地产上的开支。纺织厂和北部的矿井您当然要保留，但是很多城堡和庄园除了增添一些表面上的荣耀外并不能给您带来什么切实的好处。就比如您十几年前购置的巴拉特郡的那个古老的城堡，因为那该死的原因既不能被使用，又卖不出好的价格。所以我强烈建议您，不如这几个月就把它……”  
管家的话还没说完，就有仆人敲门进来通报。  
“公爵大人，您今早预约的客人到了。”  
“让他进来。”  
公爵把没喝两口的茶放回碟中，用餐巾擦了擦手。  
管家收好了账本，起身要走。  
临走前他忍不住向公爵欠了欠身，“希望这位可不要像前几位驱魔师那样没用。大人您这次请不要太早就把价码付出去啊。”  
公爵摆出了一副知道了的神情，在扶手椅上换了个更舒服的姿势，直到管家开门的声音在他背后响起。  
另一阵陌生的脚步声却响了起来。  
公爵还没抬头看这串脚步声的来源，来人就已经走到他的面前。  
那是一个高挑修长，相貌英俊，有着金发和冰蓝色双眼的年轻人。  
年轻人脱下手套，向还坐着的公爵径直伸出手。  
“您好，初次见面。我是驱魔师莱因哈特·冯·缪杰尔。”

“你很年轻。看起来不超过二十岁。”公爵做了个请便的手势，邀请年轻的驱魔师在旁边坐下。  
“准确说，我今年十九岁。”  
“看来你是刚刚从大学毕业喽？”  
“我是一个月前毕业的。奥丁大学驱魔师专业，我想您应该听说过。”  
“我当然听说过。全国最好的大学，又是最具有神秘感的驱魔师专业。不过我对你的前辈们也非常熟悉。”  
年轻人露出微微不解的神情。  
“我曾经雇佣过很多个来自于你们学院的驱魔师。按理说他们都是经验丰富的年长者，但很可惜，他们中没有一个人完成我的任务，我却为此白白付出了几千镑。”  
“所以您这次要冒险雇佣新毕业不久，酬劳低的我吗？”  
“年轻人，我恐怕会让你有点失望。如果你接受了我的委托，你将不会拿到我的定金，因为在这方面我已经付出了太多了。但我的条件是，如果你成功完成了任务并回到我这里，你将直接获得七千镑。”  
“七千镑？”  
“对，七千镑。如果你愿意的话，也可以用房产或是股份来代替。就我而言，我并不担心这七千镑的问题，但只要你能完成我给的任务……”  
“这任务是什么？”  
立典拉德公爵因为年轻人突然的打断而皱了皱眉头，但他终究还是没有明显表现出他的不满。  
“你的任务是，到我名下的巴拉特郡的海尼森城堡，驱逐一个鬼魂。”  
“我相信你曾消灭过不少鬼魂，但是这个鬼魂将会和你在大学课程里遇到的鬼魂们完全不同。它拥有恐怖的力量和蛊惑人心的能力，目前还没有一名驱魔师能战胜它，包括你的前辈们。丑话说在前头，如果你因为畏惧或者能力不足而放弃任务，也是完全可以的，但是你如果执意要进行自己完不成的任务而受伤，发疯或死掉，我是不会给你赔一个子儿的。你可要想清楚了。”  
说完这句话，公爵似笑非笑地把手伸向茶杯，端起来喝了一口。他对眼前这个漂亮而骄傲的年轻人很有兴趣，他也好奇这个年轻人将会做出什么选择。  
“所以你的答案是……？”  
“我接受这个任务。”  
“有勇气。”公爵的眼睛里透出狡黠的光。  
“五天。我给你五天时间，当然，不包括来回路程的时间。如果你五天内完成了任务，并在半个月后回来见我，我会让管家付给你那七千镑。但如果五天内你没能完成，或者是时间超过了五天，你将会一便士都拿不到，明白了吗。”  
“我会完成的。”年轻人直视公爵的双眼。因为公爵轻佻的话语，他的眼中含了些怒气，与此相应的是，他的每一个发音都尤为清楚，像是咬着牙发出的誓言。  
“那么，祝你好运。”公爵在纸条上写下城堡的详细地址，递给年轻人，然后做出了请的动作。“如果不出意外，下次见面应该是半个月后。”  
金发的年轻驱魔师把纸条收进大衣口袋。他没有一丝犹豫，转过身快步走出了房间。  
两分钟后，楼下大门的关闭声响起，是年轻人离开的声音。  
他高挑的身影再次出现在街上。  
与此同时，刚才的管家正站在公爵的房间里，从窗口向楼下看。  
“大人，您觉得这样傲慢的金发小鬼能完成任务吗？”  
“不知道，但我很有兴趣。”  
“人常说，‘傲慢之人必有祸事’，我看这句话会应验在这个金发小鬼身上。”  
“我倒觉得不一定，但现在这么早就下结论并没有什么意义。多点耐心吧，只要再过个十几天，我们就能知道他将会面对什么样的结局了。”  
楼上的两人还在你一言我一语地讨论，年轻人的身影却已消失在茫茫的人流中。  
此刻，这个刚刚接受了人生中第一份委托的年轻驱魔师还不知道自己将面对一个怎样的强大的敌人。他在阳光下戴正了黑色的礼帽，逆着从集市归来的人流，踏上了前进的征途。


	2. 黄昏

荒原上的风仿佛从来就没停息过，鼠尾草被风吹得几乎匍匐在地上。  
这里没有树木，更没有云雀的歌唱，只有被撕下最后一层外衣的光秃秃的岩石。  
昏暗中周遭的一切都失去了颜色，静默在古老的道路两边。  
曲曲折折的道路的尽头，是一个灰色的城堡。  
这里是海尼森郡的腹地，伊谢尔伦城堡。  
年轻的金发驱魔师感觉到了脚腕的酸胀，但落日即将西沉，他不得不加快步伐。  
他迎着太阳落下的方向走，夕阳在他背后留下一条长长的影子。

从年久失修的吊桥走到一楼的大厅用了好几分钟，一路上驱魔师都保持了极高的警惕。他环顾着周围掠过的景色，从满是爬山虎的石砖，到破碎的崎岖的路面，再到面前那扇只开了一半的大门。  
如果一名孤独的旅者面对这样的情景，他宁愿露宿野外，都不会同意住在这样的古堡里。但驱魔师仅犹豫了几秒，就抓紧行李箱和手杖，抬脚走了进去。  
他还没向前走几步，背后就传来“吱吖”的声响。  
年轻人回头看时发现，随着刚才的那阵声响，大门已在他的背后关上。  
迎接客人后还记得关门，还算是个有礼貌的鬼魂。驱魔师突然有点不合时宜地想着。他一边这么想着，一边从黑色羊毛大衣的兜里取出一块金色的挂坠。  
他轻吹了口气，挂坠发出明亮的光，照亮了驱魔师周围大约三米的地方。  
此刻驱魔师才开始仔细观察，他现在究竟身处一个什么样的地方。

走过狭窄的长廊，驱魔师的眼前变得空旷起来。  
这里应该是大厅。  
大厅曾经很豪华。头顶上方是穹顶，穹顶的四面都有精细繁复的壁画，周遭的柱子是爱奥尼亚式的，可以看出当年的设计者崇尚失落已久的古代文明。向前走了一段距离，能看到几级台阶，也许以前曾被用来放置城堡主人的座位，但现在上面空无一物。在大厅一面墙壁的正中央有一个特别大的壁炉，壁炉里落满了灰尘，一看就是被遗忘太久了。  
最引人注意的是脚下的地毯。令人惊奇的是，铺满整个大厅的红色地毯虽然褪色严重，却并没有发霉，踩上去也没有潮湿沉重的感觉。  
莱因哈特擎着金色吊坠在大厅里巡视了一圈，没有再发现特别异样的地方，确认没什么问题后他提起行李箱。前方不远处是走廊，那里也许有楼梯。  
红色的地毯虽然能保暖，但年轻人可不想今晚睡在大厅里。如果能找到卧室就更好了。年轻人一边这么想着，一边拾级而上。鞋底踩在笨重的石块上，发出沉闷的声响。

二楼走廊的尽头是一间卧房。  
很奇怪，这个卧房就像是某人刻意为他准备的一样。其他的房门都是紧闭的，只有这间的门一推就开。  
不过刻意准备并不意味着准备周全。要么就是准备的人懒，要么就是那个人存了坏心思，故意要看他笑话。  
窗户是破的，夜风以蓝黑色的天幕为背景，呼呼地灌进来；床是破的，床顶上的幔帐有一半堆在床头，另一半落在地上。  
冷，且风大，一点人气都没有。  
这里就是年轻人今晚将要休息的地方。  
年轻人不动声色地撇了撇嘴角。他环视这间屋子，寻找能用来挡风的工具。  
很快他的视线就定格在了房间一角的衣柜上。  
衣柜大约是橡木的，结实光滑，但年轻人在意的不是柜子里能装下什么东西，而是柜子的门。  
坚硬，厚重，用来堵窗户刚刚合适。  
年轻人沉吟了两下，把行李箱放在地上打开。他弓着腰翻找了一会儿，拿出一把小臂长的锯子。锯子很新，尖锐的齿梳反射着月光。  
年轻人解下大衣扔在床上，只穿一件羊毛背心和绒衬衫，提着锯子走到衣柜前。他对准柜子的轴承处，哗啦哗啦锯了起来。没多会儿，整扇门板就掉了下来。  
年轻人提起厚重的门板，把它稳稳当当架在漏风的窗户上。  
虽然外面的风仍然很大，但因为木板的隔绝，只剩下拍击的“砰砰”声。年轻人抱臂后退了两步，满意地看了看自己的作品，这才收起锯子。  
但是他今晚要做的不只是这件事。  
莱因哈特抓起扔在床上的大衣，走出了卧室。  
这次的目的地是楼下的大厅。

不得不承认，重新点燃一座也许几百年都没生过火的壁炉并不是件容易的事。可能是因为木炭受潮，也可能是因为生火器生锈。  
总之年轻人大约花了半个小时才燃起炉火。火苗熊熊升起的时候，温度被跳动的火焰辐射到空气中。  
年轻人放下卷起的袖子，用衬衫兜里的手绢擦了擦手。  
做完这一切，他才舒了口气，走到不远处的沙发上坐下。  
沙发一看就是年久失修，坐下去的瞬间发出嘎吱的声响，不过好在还能勉强撑住年轻人的体重，不至于让他一屁股摔到地上。  
沙发外表罩了天鹅绒的布料，光滑而舒服。年轻人采用了最舒服的坐姿。壁炉的火光映照着他的脸，但是看不清他的表情。他的手中是之前被用作照明的挂坠，光滑的金属贴着指端的皮肤，凉而滑。  
年轻人就那样一动不动地坐了很久，仿佛他已和周遭的环境融为一体。  
但他突然开口说话了，大厅里暂时的宁静被瞬间打破。  
“不知名的鬼魂先生，请问你还要让我等多久呢？”  
年轻人清亮的声音在空荡荡的大厅里回响，又逐渐归于寂静。  
就在年轻人以为不会再收到任何回应时，一阵穿堂风突然经过，吹歪了壁炉里的火焰，也让年轻人差点打了个哆嗦。  
但是他忍住了。  
周遭的声音突然全部消失了，风声，壁炉的声音，全都隐匿在混沌的黑暗中。  
他等待已久的鬼魂要来了。

年轻人皱了皱眉头。  
没有脚步声，也没有说话声，他并不知道鬼魂将以何种方式在他面前现身。  
就在这时，他感觉到一只手从背后搭住了他的肩膀。  
隔着厚厚的外衣，本应感觉不到温度的，但这触碰在年轻人的身体里激荡起一阵彻骨的寒。他忍着没动，直到那只手松开他的肩膀，手的主人也轻飘飘绕到他的身前。  
尽管已做好了万全的心理准备，但当看到鬼魂本尊的时候，年轻人还是忍不住睁大了眼睛。  
不是出于恐惧，而是因为诧异。  
面前的鬼魂先生，在这个寒冷的秋天的夜晚，什么也没穿。

按照礼节，初次见面，总应该伸手问候的，但很显然鬼魂并没有这个意思。  
他笑意盈盈地在年轻人前方站定，微微俯下身。  
嘴里衔着一张纸条。  
年轻人瞬间明白了他的意思。  
“是要让我看这张纸条吗？”  
短暂的沉默后，他抬手取下鬼魂叼着的纸条，展平，看到上面写着的一行字。  
“你好，初次见面，驱魔师先生。我是鬼魂。”  
莱因哈特看着面前黑发黑眼的鬼魂，觉得自己被气笑了。

来到城堡前，年轻的驱魔师曾无数次设想过第一次独自面对鬼魂的场景。但此刻他所面对的一切是从前的他绝不会想到的。  
一个黑发黑眼的，什么也没穿，自然却又不自知地袒露躯体的鬼魂。  
明明什么都没穿，却完美得没有一丝破绽。  
看不出年龄和身份，也完全看不出死因，光滑的躯体上没有一丝伤口，态度坦然而平静。  
就仿佛面前坐着的不是想要将他置之死地的敌人，而是一个来自远方的陌生朋友。  
语言的阀门暂时被关闭，年轻人的指间还夹着那张内容戏谑的纸条。面前的鬼魂后退两步，坐在他对面不远处的沙发上。  
还翘了个二郎腿。  
不过这并不能遮掩什么，该看过的都已经看过了。  
“你是个驱魔师。”鬼魂托着下巴，说出一个肯定句。  
“你还带着装备。很明显，你来这里的目的是要消灭我。不过在你将计划付诸行动之前，我想先问一句——”  
“你的目的是什么？”鬼魂伸手拨了一下略有点长的额发，露出一个微笑。  
我的目的是什么？  
金发的年轻人楞了一下。  
是听起来就令人振奋的七千镑？还是得以亲手消灭一个强大鬼魂带来的快感？又或者是任务完成后唾手可得的舒适生活？  
好像都不是。  
鬼魂看出了青年的犹豫。他换了个舒服的盘腿坐的姿势，把两只胳膊抱在胸前。  
“如你所见。我是一个很强大的鬼魂。我相信你一定听你的委托人对你讲过，此行有多少风险，在你之前的驱魔师们又是如何一次次失败的。从首都走到这里至少三天吧，可以想见这三天里你受了不少风霜和辛苦。所以你在制定如何对付我的策略之前，不妨今晚先休息一下……”  
“在你为我准备的那个四处漏风的房间？”年轻人终于找到了个机会，反唇相讥。  
“真是不好意思，我已经死去太久，忘记寒冷的感觉了。我本以为那对你来说不成问题。”  
看到年轻人略带责备的眼神，鬼魂开始为自己开解：“不过既然你已经拿柜子门挡风了，现在应该就没什么问题了。”  
“你是什么时候死的？”从听到“死”这个字眼开始，年轻人就警觉了起来，也许鬼魂死亡的时间和原因能成为他解决这次任务的关键。虽然这个听起来不恭敬的问题有可能会惹怒鬼魂。  
不过鬼魂丝毫没有愠怒，他只是伸手挠了挠头发，露出有些无奈的微笑。  
“正常情况下，鬼魂们会很清楚地记得自己的死亡时间。但是我却只能很抱歉地告诉你，我不知道。”  
“包括你是因为什么死的，你生前的身份，你也不知道吗？”  
鬼魂张了张嘴，表示默认。  
“所以，现在的你是一个忘记了自己的死亡时间且身份不明的鬼魂？这可有些难办了。”  
鬼魂恰到好处地进行补充：“上一个驱魔师是被我吓跑的，他走的时候把他的驱魔书扔在了地上，我翻开看了一眼。按照你们驱魔的原理，对于弱小的鬼魂，普通的法术进行驱逐就可以；但是对于强大的鬼魂，一定要知道对方的名字和死因才行。”  
“关于鬼魂的等级划分我也看了，很显然，我属于最高等级的鬼魂。我想关于这一点你应该会赞同我。但这也意味着，按照你现在的能力，你是完全无法驱逐我的。”  
“即使实力悬殊，你还是要坚持消灭我吗？”  
“这是我的职业。”金发的驱魔师抬起头，直直看着鬼魂的眼睛，一个字一个字地说。  
“可能受伤，也可能迷失自我，更有可能刚刚事业开始，就在驱魔师这一行再也干不下去。即使这样，你还是决定要这么做吗？”  
金发的青年倔强地看着黑发的鬼魂，表情没有一丝松动。  
“好吧。”鬼魂从座位上起身，一步一步走到青年面前，伸出苍白的手。  
“与人握手是你的礼节，我很喜欢，所以我同你握手。”  
“那么，游戏开始。”  
双手握紧的瞬间，鬼魂消失了。  
消失许久的声音重新出现，沙发再次发出不堪重负的声响，远处的壁炉里火星噼啪跳动。  
大厅内此刻只剩下青年一人。  
这样就算游戏开始了吗？

亲爱的吉尔菲艾斯，

很抱歉在现在这个时间写信给你，我知道你和我天各一方，你是完全没法收到我的信的，但是即使如此，我却仍然要坚持把心中的想法写在纸上。每当我意识到你在未来的某一天会满怀兴趣地阅读我现在写下的文字，一股暖流就在我的躯体中流淌，我对你的友爱和温情也就能更快地付诸笔端。

但是在此之前，我想向你讲讲我的近况。上次我写信告诉你，我欠了一笔两千镑的债务。当时我只是收到了账单，却不明白那笔账为什么会算在我名下。但是我现在明白了。那个混蛋死了。他死得一干二净，尸体旁边堆满了酒瓶，医生都在叹息他实在无药可救。他死了，轻松了，可是他把债务留给了我。

吉尔菲艾斯，我一直认为，愚蠢，盲目的骄傲和好吃懒做是腐蚀人生的最大蛀虫，我曾经无数次想摆脱他和他带给我的过去，临了他却送了我一个这样的礼物。我必须偿还那两千镑，我要开始我的新的生活，我别无选择。

我看到立典拉德公爵的启事纯属意外。那几天我刚刚收到账单，心烦意乱。平心而论，当我决定接下任务时，并没有想太多。我只是想要一份工作，人生中的第一份工作，去阴森的古堡也好，危机四伏的大宅也好，我要把之前几年学习的知识在工作中使用。

我从小就不是一个平和的人，我会在意他人对我的看法，也在意能力的差距。立典拉德看我的眼神是玩味的，他的管家则是轻蔑的。他们根本就不认为我能完成现在的任务，他们只想看笑话，看初生牛犊是如何碰壁，如何在艰难中跋涉。他们已经习惯于把他人的努力当做滑稽剧来玩赏。吉尔菲艾斯，你知道吗，最让我讽刺的是，我见到那个鬼魂以后。我突然无比清楚地意识到一点：世界上最可怕的不是鬼魂，而是人心。即使我现在坐在桌前写信，都能感觉到他的魔力有多么强大充沛，流动着，笼罩了整个城堡。但很奇怪，我居然一点也不怕他。

现在是早上大约八点，我想起了昨晚发生的一切。恍惚间我现在所处的这间卧室变得明亮奢华，华丽的刺绣装饰了整张大床，而我正侧躺在床上，半梦半醒。这时候我突然感觉一只手在轻轻触碰我的头发，我闭着眼睛。那只手的主人以为我还没醒，又大着胆子捻起了一缕，像是用指尖摩挲。我这才醒了，睁眼发现那人是城堡里的鬼魂。他就坐在我床头，看到我睁眼，讪讪地收了手。他的样子和前一晚又不同了，他仍然没穿衣服，但裹了一身白色的床单。他的皮肤白得几乎透明，黑头发和黑眼睛更显得明亮，但是他没有重量。他就那样坐在我的身上，用了然又混杂着天真的眼神看我。他对我说，他要和我玩一个游戏，经过一晚上的思考他已经想出了游戏规则。

哦吉尔菲艾斯，我突然觉得这很荒谬，不是吗？对于我们来说，这本该是一场决定存亡与否的拼杀，他却把这当做一场游戏，还像个孩子一样，煞有介事地宣布游戏规则。他说打败他的唯一方法是解开关于他的谜团。在接下来的五个夜晚里，他会带我进入五个不同的幻境。他虽然不记得自己是谁，但是关于他身份和死因的秘密像碎片一样散落在其中，我可以在其中自由地寻找。但那些幻境也是危险的，如果我没能出来，我就会被永远困在里面，成为他的一部分，这个城堡的附属。我丝毫没有犹豫就同意了。他笑了笑，向我说晚安，消失在夜色里。

你一定会觉得我大胆。欠下的债务虽然多，但总归是可以还的；如果这个任务艰难，我当然可以放弃做下一个。我就像童谣里的固执的冒险者，无法预知自己的命运，却非要深入恶龙的巢穴。我现在在回想当时为什么答应地那么坚决，想来想去，还是源于鬼魂昨晚在一楼的火炉边对我说的那句话：“你的目的是什么？”

真滑稽不是吗？他居然问到了我心灵最深处的问题。在很长一段时间里，我都不是自己的主宰。我曾经被仇恨主宰，也曾被思念主宰，后来我认为我终于主宰了我自己。但当他问我，我的目的是什么时，我却又迷惘了。如果生活不能给我答案，我宁愿去他的幻境里寻找。哪怕这只是陷阱，哪怕从今往后我的生命都被困在囚笼里。但我想我需要激情，永恒的生命的激情，我一刻不停地寻找，就是为了满足我心灵的饥渴。我不认为这是个一劳永逸的解决方案，可是我没有更好的选择。我这样写信告诉你，我相信你一定能明白我。你比世界上的任何人都能明白我。

我想我现在该去吃点东西了。挂坠上显示现在已经接近九点了，不知不觉我已在这封信里写了很多。请相信，如果还有下一封信的话，它一定不会像这封一样长……

你真诚的，

莱因哈特


	3. 火刑柱

来到城堡后的第二个夜晚。  
夜幕已降临，年轻的驱魔师却还穿着整齐的衣服。他坐在卧室里的椅子上，像是在等着谁。  
没有脚步声，更没有敲门声。说话声忽然在身后响起。  
“没想到你居然穿得这么整齐……”  
年轻人转过头。昨夜的鬼魂不知什么时候无声无息地穿过卧室的大门，站在他身后。  
也许是为了方便，又或许只是出于新奇，鬼魂还裹着昨晚那条床单，但这次他不知道从哪里找来了一条绳子，就那样随随便便系在腰上，居然能保持不掉下来。  
也遮住了莱因哈特之前看到的一切……  
我究竟在想些什么……  
驱魔师把某些乱七八糟的想法扔到了脑后，他站了起来。让他诧异的是，鬼魂再次向他伸出手。  
又要握手？  
鬼魂却明白他的迷惑。  
“不抓紧我的手我就没法带你去我的幻境哦。记住，一定要抓紧了。”  
说完，他牵住了年轻人的手。  
下一个瞬间，视野中的一切都开始扭曲变换，仿佛有风从耳边吹过，巨大的声音忽远忽近，而后又消失。  
等到一切扰动停止时，年轻人才能勉强站稳。短暂的眩晕感过后，他开始观察周遭的景色……  
他好像来到了一座古老的城市里……像是几百年前的城市。街道窄小而肮脏，拉着牲畜，衣衫褴褛的农民和面容冷漠的市民头也不抬地经过。  
不过紧接着他意识到自己的手正被牵着。与他相握的那只手又柔软，又温暖。  
莱因哈特抬眼看向身边的人。  
明明目光没有温度，鬼魂却注意到了，他回头向年轻人报以微笑。  
年轻人的视线在触及到鬼魂的笑脸时颤抖了一下。如果不是理智提醒他，他几乎以为牵着自己手的是一个活人。  
纯黑色的仿佛能把人吸进去的眼瞳，微挺的鼻梁，薄薄的嘴唇和有点精致的下巴颌，他的黑发却被盖在兜帽下，只露出一点光洁的额头。  
明明被斗篷裹得严严实实，生命的活力却前所未有地被辐射出来。  
莱因哈特有点恍惚。  
这就是鬼魂生前的样子？  
不过鬼魂没留给他发愣的机会。  
年轻人的手被用力拽了一下，他一个趔趄，被拉着继续向前走。  
鬼魂压低声音向他提醒：“在路中央停住太久的话是有可能被人当成巫师的，如果你不想上火刑柱的话。”  
火刑柱？  
不明所以的年轻人跟着鬼魂走了一段时间。他们离开了离开了热闹的街道，来到一片空旷的小广场上。他们这才有机会休息一下。  
“这里是第一个幻境？”年轻人一边打量周遭的景物，一边向鬼魂发问。  
“是啊。”鬼魂扶着身旁一人多高的木桩喘气。  
他的体力很差，走得稍微久一点就有些摇摇晃晃，脸颊上也有了点红晕。  
过了好一会儿，鬼魂才开始说话。  
“每一个幻境里都留存着我记忆的碎片，可能讲述了我生前的经历，也可能讲述了我的死因。但遗憾的是，我始终不能解开这些谜团。”  
“这些场景是变化的，还是固定存在的？”  
“它们就在那里，很多很多……我想我首先应该向你提醒一点，在这些幻境里，我是不会死的。因为我已经死了，即使在幻境中再次死亡也只不过是醒来而已，但是你不一样。如果你死了，或者迷失了，你从此以后就只能永远被困在这片幻境里了。即使这并不是我的意愿，我也无能为力。”  
驱魔师的视线跟随着鬼魂的手指。斗篷下伸出的手修长而细腻，圆润的指尖轻轻抚摸木料。  
莱因哈特突然意识到，这不是普通的木桩。  
孤零零地被竖立在广场上，就仿佛是一根——火刑柱。

“你是来带我看火刑柱的？”青年的嘴唇微微颤抖了一下。  
“嗯。刚才我就提醒你，路上要小心。几年前这里曾有一场大瘟疫，人口死了几乎一半。从那时候起，人们相信只有烧掉巫师才能拯救国王和人民。”  
“这是国王的决定？”  
“算是……从那时开始，几乎每个月，广场中央都会树立一根这样的火刑柱。”  
“烧巫师？”年轻人嘟囔着。“城市里怎么可能有那么多巫师？。”  
“一开始是烧巫师，但没过多久，人们就开始用火刑柱处死那些被认为是巫师的人。”  
莱因哈特沉默了片刻。  
“如果现在下结论说你是被火刑柱烧死的，那也未免太早了些。”  
“你可以尽情地放开自己的想象去猜，因为我也不知道当初到底发生了什么。但有一点是可以肯定的，那就是我的死绝对和这个幻境里的某些事物有关。”  
“也许你生前是个巫师，被火刑柱烧死，又或许你只是个普通，目睹过火刑的市民，只是因为生前目睹过这样的场景，就对它印象深刻，即使死亡都没能让你忘记……”  
“也许吧。但是我希望你记住一点，在我的所有幻境里，任何发生在我身上的事情都与你无关。如果我遇到危险，不要走近，如果我在这里死亡，你就更要保护自己。幻境就是幻境，幻境的一切都从未真实发生过。你需要做的，仅仅只有猜出答案而已。”  
“现在我们该走了。”鬼魂的手松开了火刑柱。他们从广场离开，走进了连通广场的街区里。“既然这里是我的幻境，我该请你吃点东西，前面有一家很好的店。”

年轻的驱魔师万万没想到，在他生命中第一份工作里，他会和他驱逐的对象，一个鬼魂，分别坐在酒桌的两边。  
莱因哈特端详着手里粗糙的陶器，浑浊的酒液在烛光下深不见底。  
旁边的桌子上坐了很多马夫和农民，他们三三两两坐在一起说笑，时不时冒出几句突兀俚俗的笑话。  
“如果你愿意的话，可以尝一口。虽然我不能保证合你的口味。”  
鬼魂正舒舒服服得坐着，用胳膊支着桌面。他已把兜帽卸下，被遮掩的黑发重新露了出来。  
“其实我还是不太明白……为什么我们会来这里，而闯入这个世界的我对这个世界来说又算什么。现在给我的感觉是，我们在毫无目的地四处乱走。”  
“你会知道的。”鬼魂双手捧着陶杯，喝了一大口。  
他的喉结在吞咽的过程中跳动了一下，莱因哈特收回了视线。  
“其实我很喜欢来到这些幻境里，因为只有在幻境里，我才会误以为我的味觉是真实的。比如啤酒里麦芽的香气，和面前这盘熏肉的味道。”  
除啤酒以外，年轻人和鬼魂之间的桌面上还摆放了些食物。一整盘熏肉，烤过的土豆和涂抹着黄油的厚片黑面包。  
“我猜你平时是用餐具的，很可惜这里没有。当然，也没有餐巾，你可以像我一样，用手抓。”鬼魂把手伸向了土豆。  
年轻人则优先选择了更熟悉的食物，面包。  
咀嚼的时候，年轻人觉得自己忍不住就要吐出来了。  
怎么会有这样难吃的东西。又干又硬，泛着一种难以言喻的苦味，黄油又很腥，混合在一起实在是难以下咽。  
年轻人把这口面包咽了下去，他觉得有东西哽在了喉咙里，只能喝一大口酒把恶心感暂时压下去。  
鬼魂刚刚吃完一块土豆，他的目光移向了熏肉。  
“我记得你是随身带刀的，能把刀借我一下吗？”  
鬼魂接过了年轻人的小刀，开始锯木头一样锯那块肉。  
鬼魂锯熏肉的时候，年轻人再次抬头环顾了四周，刚才他才走进来时，旁边人的谈笑还不太清晰，但现在他能听清楚了。  
一个商贩在和对面的人嘀咕：“你知道吗，明天早上要烧巫师。”  
“说来也奇怪，自从国王陛下开始烧巫师，我们的生活一天比一天好了。我到现在都忘不了，六年前，第一次烧巫师以后，我病在床上的老婆忽然好了。我从广场上回来，她精神很好地从床上坐起来，对我说话。”  
“这都要感谢国王陛下，”对面男人一边给自己灌酒，一边发表评论。“人总得先活着，才能享受生活。不仅是你老婆恢复了健康，街边的小玛丽也是啊，别以为我不知道，她刚从她那小屋里走出来的第一天，你就在她身上花了一大块熏肉的钱。”  
“嘘！闭嘴，让人听到了不好！”  
“你怕什么？你老婆还能把你吃了不成？再说了，我看周围的这些都是生面孔，不会有事的……”  
他的话语停在了一半处，因为他发现他的同伴正在看邻桌的金发年轻人。  
虽然光线昏暗，但还是能看出这个年轻人有多英俊。  
年轻人好像注意到了隔壁的突然安静，他突然回头，和正在闲言议论的两人对峙了片刻。  
直到两个人都被年轻人的气势震慑住。  
他们心虚地低头，开始小声地吃东西。  
而在年轻人的对面，鬼魂费了半天的功夫，仍然没能切开那块硬得像木头一样的熏肉。  
年轻人叹了口气：“我实在怀疑你能不能咬得动……刀给我，我切吧。”

鬼魂果然没能咬动那条熏肉。  
“如果你再切薄一点，应该是可以吃下去的。”  
他嘟囔了一下，最终还是放弃了。  
“我们走吧。”  
年轻人和鬼魂一起站起来，他看着鬼魂把还剩大半的熏肉塞进口袋里。  
年轻人抬了抬眼皮，但什么也没问。他们付了钱，从店里走出去。  
现在是深秋时节，虽然只是下午，天已快黑了。  
鬼魂像是在自言自语：“我们今晚得找个住的地方。”  
他还回过头笑了一下，“不用担心，我付钱。”

怎么会变成现在这样……  
年轻人看着眼前的房间，默默想着。  
就在刚才，他们来到一个街边的小旅馆，鬼魂凑到柜台前，向老板开口说他要定两间房。  
“太不凑巧了，你们来晚了，只剩一间了。”  
“这还没到天黑……”  
“你不知道吗，明天早上要烧巫师，听说是个穷凶极恶的大巫师，今晚有些客人就是专为了看明早的火刑才来的。”  
“这样啊……”  
鬼魂若有所思地付了钱。老板用牙咬了咬那块银币，收进贴身的钱包里，领着他们上了楼。  
房间不大，床、柜子，桌子都有，甚至还有个壁炉。  
“没有柴了，但是也没那么冷，你们今晚将就吧。”老板一边这么说着，一边走出了房间，把房门在身后带上。  
这态度实在是恶劣。但莱因哈特不打算和他起冲突。  
年轻人转身去看今晚要睡的床。  
还算干净。床单是亚麻布的，枕头和被子都有。但很可惜，枕头只有一个，被子只有一床。  
这让人怎么睡？  
“理论上说，作为一个已经死了的人，我是不会感觉到冷或者困的，但那是现实中。幻境中的我确实会。你介意和我共用枕头和被子吗？介意的话，我就裹着斗篷睡床头吧。”鬼魂眼巴巴地看着床，说出自己的想法。  
钱是你付的，难道我还要让你睡床头吗？这让人根本无法介意啊。  
“我不介意，你可以睡里面。”  
年轻人说着话的时候侧头看向窗外，太阳已经落下去了，天空呈现出介于天蓝和深蓝之间的颜色，他走过去关上了窗户。  
背后有窸窸窣窣的声音，可能是鬼魂在脱衣服。年轻人刻意不去看他。  
声音停止的时候年轻人才回过头，鬼魂已经躺下了。他把黑色的羊毛斗篷胡乱团成一团扔在床脚，被子被他蒙在脸上，只露出毛茸茸的黑色发顶。  
听见年轻人的脚步声，他把头伸了出来。  
“我要先睡了，你困的时候就躺进来，我睡得很沉，吵不醒的。”  
说完这句话，他又把头埋了回去，不一小会儿，被面开始均匀地起伏。  
看来是睡着了。  
年轻人一点睡意都没有，他点着桌上燃烧了一半的蜡烛，开始环视这个房间。  
蜡烛材质不好，燃烧的时候有股难闻的味道，火光也断断续续的，照亮的区域有限，但能看出来，所有的装饰都是几百年前的模样。  
幻境里的一切都是曾经发生过的吗？还是说仅仅是鬼魂的臆想。今天的一切都让他觉得太过于不可思议，无论是街道、人还是那些食物，一切都真实得可怕。  
而鬼魂到底和这一切有什么关系？鬼魂所说的幻境中的危险究竟是什么？  
年轻人知道自己应该提高警惕的，他和鬼魂是敌人，是你死我活的搏斗对象，但现在他却不知不觉地走到要和鬼魂共用一张床的地步。  
更令他不可思议的是，他连哪怕一点恐惧或是抵触都没有。他甚至还在心里默默盘算，一会儿睡觉的时候，该怎么在不弄醒鬼魂的前提下掀开被子躺进去。他还想，不知道被子下的鬼魂穿衣服了没有，如果和那天城堡的大厅里一样……  
该死的！他怎么突然想到这些。  
年轻人的脸涨红了，他再次看向窗户的方向，想把脑海里的画面挥去，可惜他刚刚把窗户关上了，积了灰的玻璃上倒映的是他自己的脸庞。  
看来他应该坐在桌子旁边将就一晚上。

蜡烛快燃尽的时候，火光突然变得特别亮，这让本来昏昏欲睡的年轻人发了个抖。  
天已经全黑了，年轻人有点恍惚，意识模糊的时候他忍不住伸手去摸胸前的挂坠。  
什么也没摸到。  
年轻人一下子清醒了，周遭的世界瞬间寂静，他开始疯狂地寻找那个金色的吊坠。  
胸口被压痛的时候，他才找到那个吊坠。  
原来是被盖在斗篷底下了。  
年轻人掏出吊坠，在掌心握了一小会儿才打开。  
吊坠里是一张微型油画，画中有三个人。  
一个金发的男孩和一个微笑着的红发少年，以及他们身后微笑的美丽少女。  
金发的少年有白皙的面庞和明亮的蓝色眼睛，他平静地直视着画面外的年轻人。  
眼神交汇的那一刻，年轻人的手蓦然收紧。  
那是像太阳一样让人无法直视的目光。  
下一个瞬间，蜡烛熄灭了。  
房间重回黑暗。  
为了获得他想要的秘密，他想他应该去床上。

被角被掀开的时候有些冷，鬼魂蜷缩了一下身体，他没睁开眼睛，只是发出了轻微的嘟哝。  
年轻人脱下带着凉意的斗篷，躺在鬼魂身旁。  
被子里并不冷，相反，很温暖，是被鲜活的人的体温暖热的温度。  
这是年轻人生命中第一次和另一个人盖同一床被子睡觉。这种感觉对他来说陌生又新鲜。  
年轻人刻意和鬼魂保持了一点距离，为了避免碰到鬼魂，他把手放在肚子上。  
然后他闭上眼睛，尝试让大脑放空。  
但他很快就发现，他做不到。  
鬼魂一直在呼吸。这样近的距离，他的呼吸声直接传进年轻人的耳朵里。  
年轻人睡不着了。  
他转过头看向熟睡的鬼魂。  
鬼魂死的时候应该不超过三十五岁，但是也不会少于二十五岁。  
他睡觉的时候嘴唇微微开启，但眼睛还是紧闭的……  
如果自己能知道哪怕再多一点的关于鬼魂的信息，也许就会有思路了。比如衣服，那种可以象征身份的衣服。  
鬼魂不会还裹着那条床单吧？  
他想看看。  
想到这里，年轻人放在腹部的手不由地握紧了。  
他并不知道，如果掀开被子，他看到的将是怎么样的景象。  
年轻人突然想起书本上的一个神话。俊美的神明爱上了身份高贵的凡人女子，和女子结了婚，每天晚上他都会和女子同床共枕，但神明从不让女子看他的面容，以致于女子以为他相貌丑陋，是个恐怖的怪物。有人劝说女子用蜡烛照亮，把匕首刺进丈夫的心脏，这样她就能逃脱怪物的控制了。女子相信了那个人的话，当天晚上拿着匕首和蜡烛，走到床头看她的丈夫，直到烛光照亮她丈夫的脸庞，但就在那一刻，她不慎把蜡烛油滴到了丈夫的胳膊上……  
年轻人还没来得及回忆那个故事的后续，思绪就被打断了。  
因为鬼魂在睡梦中翻了个身，撞进了近在咫尺的年轻人的怀中。  
他的头从枕头上掉下来，脸颊紧贴着年轻人的胸口，温热的呼吸一下下打着年轻人的颈窝。  
这让莱因哈特本就无所适从的手更无处安放了。  
但这更让年轻人想知道他穿了什么。  
近在咫尺的话，只要伸出手就可以……  
年轻人还在犹豫，下一秒，鬼魂的胳膊无意识地搭到了年轻人的腹部，和年轻人的小臂交叠。  
心里的弦瞬间断掉了。莱因哈特用手肘撑起身体，转成了和鬼魂面对面的姿势，他的另一只手搭上了鬼魂的后背。  
并不是预料中的光裸皮肤，而是由精细布料制成的寝衣。  
光滑而柔软，轻轻贴着年轻人的指腹。薄薄的布料直接传递鬼魂的体温。  
和鬼魂的呼吸是同样的温度。  
他不确定这是不是他想要的答案。  
但年轻人求得答案的心此刻却不那么急迫了，他微微收紧手臂，让鬼魂更紧地贴住自己的身体。鬼魂顺从地枕在他的胸口，带来更鲜明的触感。  
年轻人闭上了眼睛。  
窗外的风还在呼呼吹着，但是此刻的他已经不冷了。  
明天会发生什么呢。


	4. 要有光

年轻人醒来了。天还没亮。  
被窝里是温暖的，他的一只手臂被放在胸前，像是在搂着什么。  
什么也没有，怀里是空的。  
年轻人猛地坐起来。  
房间很冷。微光虽不足以让他看清屋里的陈设，但足够让他看到此时的床上只剩他一个人。  
房间里空空如也。  
鬼魂去哪儿了？  
年轻人从床上跳了起来，接着他听到了一阵清脆的金属落地的声音：是鬼魂的钱袋，随着年轻人的动作被摔到了地上。  
年轻人捡起钱袋，用最快的速度穿上斗篷，系好靴子，离开了房间。下楼的时候陈旧的木楼梯发出吱吖的声响，年轻人不顾旁人纳罕的目光，推开大门冲了出去。  
外面就是街道，行人不少，都是去往一个方向的。  
阳光还没能照射到这里，很多人擎着火把，狭窄的街道被火把的光照亮。  
年轻人看着这些火炬，他的脑海里突然闪过了一个最坏的猜想。想到这里，他的脚步顿住了片刻，但终于还是向着人流前进的方向迈开了。  
每一步都很沉重，但他知道这才是最有可能的方向。  
旁边有牵着孩子的农妇，有从外地来的旅人，也有一些是乡下打扮的少年。  
他们推搡着，嘴里嚼着东西，不同村落的方言混杂在一起，仿佛他们要去的地方是集市。  
年轻的驱魔师被裹挟在人群里，他的心一点一点下沉。  
他再次路过了昨天晚餐的那家小店，小店的门紧闭着，看样子店主还没醒。  
没走多远就是那个树立着火刑柱的广场，广场被围得水泄不通，人们争相仰着脖子看广场中央。  
广场中央用木箱堆起了一个半人高的台子。有个穿着鲜亮上衣和紧窄裤子，帽子上插了根羽毛，看上去像是传令官的肥胖男人站在上面大声喊叫：“安静些！安静些！陛下的子民们，看在上帝份上，都给我保持安静！”  
他的话并没有起什么作用，人群依然在前进，越来越紧地包裹住广场中央的一切。年轻人斗篷下的步伐也在一点点移动。  
他的瞳孔收缩了一下。他看见了那根火刑柱。  
太阳已经升起来了，一些微薄的阳光落在柱子上，足以让他看清柱子的颜色。  
是浅褐色的，坚硬而笔直。柱子下堆满了干柴。  
传令官还嫌他的声音不够引人注目，不知又从哪里找来一根木棒。他用力敲打着坚硬的火刑柱，发出沉闷却清晰的声响。  
“安静下来！这是国王的命令！士兵，让这些吵闹的鸫鸟闭嘴！”  
一听到“士兵”这个词，人群立刻安静下来。但是他们丝毫不害怕，他们即使闭了嘴，也在伸头伸脑地向前看，仿佛能把空气盯出无数个洞似的。  
年轻人来到了围观人群的前排。有人因为被抢占了好位置而怒视他，但是他当做没有看见。  
“你们都是虚假的。”他这样对自己说。  
就算这样暗示了自己，但当他看到广场中央的场景时，心还是被狠狠揪了一下。

“我，作为国王忠实的臣子，在此宣布，”传令官摇晃了一下他肥胖的肚子，试图让自己的站姿显得更有气质些。他从随身的口袋里掏出一个羊皮纸卷，在太阳下展开，“今天我们将处死一个十恶不赦的罪人，他是个巫师。”  
“我手里的是国王的诏令，我将一条一条向你们宣布此人的罪状。”  
他的话音刚落，士兵们把一个只穿着寝衣的人从行刑队里拽了出来。  
“让他跪下，”传令官从鼻孔里发出不屑的嗤声，眼看着全副武装的士兵把不愿跪下的犯人强行按倒。  
“第一条，犯人生活在神的福荫下，却藐视神的权威，学习巫术。  
第二条，犯人仇恨神的子民，每天夜里都向河水里倾倒毒药，致使瘟疫横行。  
第三条，犯人对国王不敬，在犯罪证据充分的情况下顶撞国王，说出亵渎之语。  
陛下虽然对自己的臣民宽厚，但神的权威不容践踏。  
在此，我谨遵国王陛下，枢密院和御前会议的决定，以神的名义处死这个巫师。”  
“你知罪吗？”  
犯人被绳子绑着，他的手臂被士兵们扭到身后，毫无挣扎的可能。  
有士兵踢了犯人一脚，他因为疼痛而蜷缩身体。  
“我没有罪。”他咬着牙说。  
“没有巫术这种东西，我没有研究过巫术，更没有向河里倾倒过毒药，因为河水本就是脏的，”他抬头，眯着眼看向传令官。传令官正准备反驳他，但他的下一句让在场的所有人都心中一凛。  
“更没有神的存在。神已经死了。”  
传令官被这句亵渎到极致的话吓得目瞪口呆，他肥胖的身体连连后退，差点从高台上掉下去。  
“他疯了！这巫师疯了！魔鬼已经占领了他！快烧死他！烧死他！”  
传令官开始歇斯底里地大叫，他的情绪带动了广场上围观的人群。  
“可恶的巫师，居然亵渎神明！”  
“陛下真是仁慈，烧死他是便宜了！如果是我，一定要先拔掉他的舌头，砍掉他的手脚。”  
“是他杀了我的女儿！”  
“还有我的孩子！是他干的！绝对是他干的！”  
“我们生活的不幸都是他带来的！他是罪魁祸首！”  
“砸死他！砸死他！”  
蔬菜和鸡蛋被从四面八方扔过来，愤怒的人群试图砸中被士兵围在中央的犯人，但都被士兵坚硬的盔甲挡住了。  
蛋壳破碎了，蛋白和蛋清混合在一起，顺着银色的铠甲流下来，又被破碎的蔬菜叶挡住，看上去分外滑稽。  
年轻人目不转睛地看着这一切。  
面前的犯人不是别人，正是前一晚上还被他搂在怀里，脸颊贴着他的胸口的鬼魂。  
为什么？  
昨晚明明不是……  
年轻人不由自主地向前迈了一步，想看得更真切些。  
旁边的白发老人拉住了他。  
“不能去。”老人对他摇头。“那里不是你能去的地方，站在圈外吧。”  
年轻人看着有些佝偻的老人。  
那里不是你能去的地方……年轻人清醒了过来。是的，他仍在幻境里，他并不属于这里。  
鬼魂昨天晚上的话在他脑海中响起：“所有幻境里，任何发生在我身上的事情都与你无关。如果我遇到危险，不要走近，如果我在这里死亡，你就更要保护自己。”  
这句话居然是这个意思……  
年轻人的步伐停住了。他不再看老人，而是转头望向火刑柱的方向。鬼魂明明已经死了，现在却要在幻境里重新经历一遍死亡。  
作为旁观者，年轻人有种无力感。  
当他独自站在空旷的广场时，他是修长高挑而夺目的，但当他站在乌压压的人群中央，他是渺小的。  
他曾以为他拥有改变一切的力量，此刻却发现这只是个美好的幻想。

绳索被套在鬼魂的身上。  
铠甲上还沾着秽物的士兵粗暴地把鬼魂推到架满干柴的火刑柱上。麻绳勒住脖颈，前胸，腰部和大腿，在脚腕处绑紧，被绑的人动弹不得。白色的寝衣本就沾满了污泥，又被勒出了痕迹，成为皱皱巴巴的一团。  
鬼魂平静地经历着这些，仿佛那些疼痛和羞辱不是发生在自己身上。他开始环视围观的人群，从幼小的儿童，到义愤填膺的妇女，再到目光浑浊的老者，最终他的目光停住了。  
他看到了年轻人。  
视线对上的瞬间，鬼魂本来无喜无悲的面容突然有了松动，他张开嘴想说点什么，但最后还是什么也没说。  
年轻人就那样看着他，直到鬼魂移开视线，看向远处。  
那里有一个骑在马上的身影。  
紫色绣着暗花的斗篷，魁梧的身材，以及不能不忽视的，金色的王冠。  
是国王！  
为什么国王会来！  
年轻人的瞳孔瞬间放大，很多猜想在他脑海里匆匆闪过，但是都抓不住实体。  
下一秒，士兵点燃了木柴。  
干柴里加了硫磺，一点就着，火焰瞬间升到几米高，吞噬了火刑柱，也吞噬了火刑柱上捆绑的受难者。  
隔着火焰，年轻人依稀看到鬼魂蜷缩了身躯。他变成了火里挣扎的幻影，疼痛和窒息把他淹没。他的衣服一定被烧着了，那件轻软的白色寝衣。还有他的头发，曾经贴在年轻人胸口的毛茸茸的黑发，都被能烧尽一切的火焰吞没。  
年轻人失去了所有言语。他目不转睛地看着，拳头攥紧。热浪一波波冲到他面前，灼痛他的脸颊。  
围观的人群在后退，但是他没有。  
心里有个声音说，他情愿去承担所有的苦痛，此刻的他像个懦夫。  
但是另一个声音又在他耳边响起：“你的痛苦是没有用的。他不是已经死了吗？”  
年轻人这才突然反应过来一样后退了两步，他赶忙看向国王的方向。  
国王已经不见了。  
兴致盎然的民众们只顾着看如何烧死巫师，并没有注意到，他们的国王刚才悄悄来过。  
火仍在熊熊燃烧，带来温暖和明亮。

年轻人在挣扎。  
热，窒息，全身都痛，像是有绳索绑住了他。  
一定要挣脱，一定不能死在幻境里！  
他在心里这样对自己大喊着，手脚在无形的束缚下挣动。  
然后他醒了过来。  
额角还有冷汗，身体还在温暖的被窝中。  
他仰躺着，看到了眼前的天花板。  
衣柜门挡不住的风从窗的缝隙吹了进来，脸庞凉凉的。  
他这是回到城堡了吗？刚才仿佛做了一场不像梦的梦。梦里火光冲天，鲜活的生命被燃烧殆尽，他作为一名旁观者，却被牵绊住了步伐。  
但梦境和现实，哪个才是真实的呢？  
谁知道呢。  
鬼魂死了，在火刑柱上被烧死了，死后化成灰，风一吹就消散了。  
想到这里，年轻人攥紧了手心里的被子。  
头还有点晕，他撑着身体，缓缓坐了起来。然后他愣住了。  
鬼魂正在他面前。

轻飘飘的身体被压在床褥上的时候没有一点声响，被按住的对象发出“哎呦”一声。  
“你轻一点！”黑发的鬼魂半边脸埋在被子里，两只手腕被绞在身后。  
“我以为你死了。”年轻人衬衣的领口在刚才的动作里松开，他眼光灼灼，像是含着火。  
“我 以 为 你 死 在 了 我 面 前。”  
年轻人咬着牙，一个字一个字地说。  
“为什么不辞而别？”年轻人丝毫没有松开手的意思，反而按得更紧了。  
鬼魂原本系在腰上的绳子有松开的迹象，被单下包裹的肩膀也露出了一点。鬼魂感觉到了，他回过头看了年轻人一眼。  
年轻人松开手站起来，抱着胳膊立在一旁。  
鬼魂闷闷地趴在被子里：“但你那时也没有救我，不是吗？”  
年轻人没话可说了。  
鬼魂从被子上爬起来，整理好腰带和包裹身体的白色床单，鬼魂正在做这些时，年轻人问了另一个问题。  
“国王为什么要杀你？”  
他说出这句话的时候，鬼魂肉眼可见地愣了一下。但他很快就反应过来，继续把剩下的那点多余的绳子塞回腰间。  
“我猜你不是个普通的巫师，不，你应该不是巫师。巫师是有办法救自己的，不是吗？”  
“最让我在意的是国王的态度。我想一个没什么轻重的巫师的死是不会让国王亲自骑马去观看死刑的。他一定有什么不能说出口的原因，所以选择用处决巫师的借口杀了你。”  
“在那个年代，用巫师的名义杀死自己恨的人，真是完美的借口。不是吗。”年轻人低下头，在很近的距离凝视着鬼魂的眼睛，近到他的金发将要触碰到鬼魂的脸颊。   
“我对你说过，我的记忆是有空白的，你的问题不能引起我的任何回忆。即使我知道，我也不会说的。”  
“为了不被我发现弱点而消灭？”  
“你现在才想起来你是个驱魔师？”鬼魂撇了撇嘴角。  
“你也不像是要为了保护自己而对抗敌人的鬼魂啊。”  
鬼魂笑了一下，他身体微微前倾，用手臂搂住了年轻人的脖子。  
“我敢这么做，是因为我有绝对的把握。我知道我不会输给你，所以你对我来说姑且算得上日常的娱乐。毕竟上一个驱魔师被我吓跑的样子可是非常难看，这让我更好奇你能呆到什么时候。”  
“我不会输的，”年轻人就着这个姿势偏了偏嘴唇，“我对我的雇主保证过，我会拿到他的酬金。”  
“哎呀哎呀，人总是不能和钱过不去的。就这点来说你做得很对。”  
鬼魂松开了胳膊。  
“现在还是半夜，你可以先睡个好觉。我给你留了点东西做明天的早餐。”  
鬼魂从床上轻巧地爬下来，光着脚走向门口，他的手伸向门把手，像是要拉开门出去。

鬼魂将要离开的时候，年轻人的声音在他身后响起。  
“我想知道，被火烧的感觉，痛吗？”  
鬼魂的动作停住了，他把手从门把手上收了回去，但他没有回头。  
“不痛。”他只扔下了这句回答，就穿门而过。  
房间重归寂静。  
年轻人愣了片刻，然后才表情复杂地从衣兜里掏出了一块砖头一样硬的熏肉。  
就是这块坚硬的熏肉，在刚才动作的时候把他硌疼了。  
这肉是什么时候被放到他口袋里的？

再次醒来已是天明了，太阳很高，天空一片晴朗。  
年轻人套上了外套。  
他的日记本还摊开扔在桌面上，房间里的陈设和他入睡前一样。  
他尝试去咬了一口昨晚留下的那块熏肉，但是根本咬不动，他放弃了，转而从行李箱里取出了包好的点心，就着水壶里的水解决了早餐。  
他决定出去走走。   
白天更能看清周围的事物。  
阳光从小窗落进来，被粗糙的墙壁散射到各处。他看到了走廊上圣像壁画的遗迹，寥落的褪色殆尽的陈旧地毯和落满灰尘的楼梯。  
这楼梯曾被用来彰显权力和富贵，设计之初是优雅而豪华的，现在唯一的作用是让年轻人平平稳稳地走下去。  
年轻人一边向下走，一边看向大厅的方向。他看见了大厅里的红色地毯。  
他眯了眼睛。  
为什么和走廊上不同，这里的地毯是红色的？  
年轻人的脚步慢了下来。  
他像是试探一样缓缓走下去，直到停在最后一级台阶上。  
他蹲下身，手指抓住地毯的边缘。  
地毯很重，他费了很多力气，才终于拉起一点。  
看到地面的那一刻，年轻人的瞳孔猛地紧缩。  
地面上有很多黑色的，无序的，混杂在一起的图案，看上去就像是——  
火烧过的痕迹。


	5. 诗

我的手指挤压熟透的果实  
鲜红的汁液落入土地  
蜿蜒远去的甜美香气  
回荡在山峦间  
向众神献祭

不止是地上，还有墙面上，甚至是大厅另一边的壁炉上。有人曾刻意用粉刷和装饰遮掩过，昨晚还看不清楚，但现在那些痕迹无一例外地显露出来。  
莱因哈特把手指从壁炉上轻轻移开。  
一些灰尘在阳光下转瞬即逝。  
世界上没有什么东西能真正发生且不留痕迹，人总有无法掩饰的东西。  
莱因哈特几乎可以确定，城堡中发生过一场大火。可是大火因何而产生，幻境中的城市和这场大火又有什么关系？至于巫师……鬼魂生前究竟是在做什么？太多的信息在他的脑海里纠缠盘旋，但依然毫无头绪。  
今夜鬼魂又会用幻境向他讲述什么呢？

怀表显示，现在是晚上十点。  
比昨晚整整迟了一个小时。  
鬼魂还没来。  
年轻人在百无聊赖了很久后有些沉不住气，他把椅子拉到桌边，剪了一次烛心，摊开一张新的信纸，用羽毛笔沾了些墨水。  
“亲爱的吉尔菲艾斯，”他这么写道，“我……”  
这句话写到一半的时候他好像突然被某些想法困扰到了，他把笔放到一边，那张没写几个词的纸被团成一团，扔到地上。  
他又取了一张信纸。  
但这次他甚至一个字都没能写出来。他扔下手中的笔，身体不由自主地转向卧室门的方向……  
这是他第不知多少次抬头了，鬼魂总没来，他已经不抱什么希望了。  
当鬼魂毫无预兆地出现在他视野中时，莱因哈特再次小小的诧异了一下。  
不仅是因为看到鬼魂，更是因为鬼魂现在的装扮……  
然而年轻人居然有点微微的不快：为什么他的衣服越穿越多了？  
今晚鬼魂穿了一袭裙袍，轻软的布料包裹住全身，多余出的一角在肩膀处打了个结，略有点长的黑发轻柔地披散着。他还装模做样地拿了把竖琴，不过年轻的驱魔师并不认为他会弹。  
“我不认为你是个游吟诗人，你很明显不会用这把竖琴。”  
被拆穿的鬼魂把竖琴扔到地板上，竖琴逐渐透明，很快就消散了。  
“我以为我能装得足够好的，可惜人有办得到的事，也有办不到的事。音乐就是我最应付不了的事情之一。”  
“那么写诗呢？”  
“我可不擅长写作，我只是个普普通通的游吟诗人。擅长吟咏神的传说和古代英雄的事迹。如果您想听的话。”  
年轻人挑了挑修长的眉毛：“我倒想看看你能演到什么程度。”他拉住了鬼魂的手。  
“当然。”鬼魂没有因为被拉住手而不快，他笑了一下。下一秒，他们从房间里消失了。

年轻人醒来时，发现自己在床上躺着。  
温暖，潮湿，空气中有淡淡的海水咸味。  
床铺是软的。  
年轻人用手臂撑着身体坐起来。  
首先让他不习惯的是他的身体……他从没意识到自己的头发居然能长到这么长：蓬松而光彩照人的金发披散在肩膀和后背上，带来新奇的触感；身上的衣服变了，换成了一件轻软的蓝色长袍。长袍因为刚才的睡眠被压得有些皱，但丝毫不影响绸缎般的质感。  
就凭身上的装束，他也大概能猜到自己现在是什么身份了。  
古希腊的贵族。  
不得不说，能想出把他打扮成这个样子的人真是爱开玩笑。  
伤脑筋。  
他站起来，赤脚走到门边，有模有样地穿上门边的鞋，从门口走出去。  
门外托着水瓶走过的侍女看到他醒了，屈膝向他行礼。  
“陛下。”  
这下倒好，从驱魔师直接变成国王了。只是不知道还要多久才能见到流浪至此的吟游诗人。  
应该不会太久吧？

醒来后收到的待遇让年轻人有点始料未及。此刻他身处厅堂，纹丝不动坐在铺了软垫的石椅上，安静地观察着厅堂里的一切。   
侍女在向屋里端盘子和罐子，端来后摆放在色泽鲜艳的桌布上。  
篮子里装着面包，盘子里则是新鲜烤制的兔子，鱼和牛肉，旁边点缀着搭配浓浓酱汁的橄榄和蘑菇，陶瓶里应该是葡萄酒。酒的甜香，肉的味道和面包的麦香混合在一起。  
莱因哈特不动声色地咽了口唾沫，折腾了一整天，他确实有些饿了。  
年轻的国王收回了视线。门外的侍卫进来向他通报：“陛下，您今天要见的客人来了。”  
是鬼魂扮成的游吟诗人吗？莱因哈特仍然保持着淡然的神情。“让他进来。”  
不过他失望了。  
来者不是黑发诗人，而是一个看着像贵族的金发男子。  
男子身材高大，年龄在三十到四十岁之间，有着一副英俊的好皮囊和甜到令人发颤的虚伪微笑。他的衣服由绿色和金色相间的布料制成，上面用金线绣满了繁复的图案，和这人满头的金发倒是很配。  
莱因哈特突然想到了两个词：衣冠楚楚，人模狗样。  
一股黏腻的不适感在年轻人的胃里升腾起来，他只能强行把它压下去。  
“尊敬的国王陛下，我是您真挚的朋友，特留尼西特。”  
特留尼西特？这名字他没听过。莱因哈特换了个姿势，让自己显得悠闲又有威严。  
“你是来……？”  
“陛下您忘了吗，我是来向您介绍一门好亲事的。在此之前，您能容许我先坐下吗？”  
亲事？莱因哈特点了点头，示意对方坐下。  
特留尼西特摆出更谄媚的表情：“我们的国王膝下无子，只有三个女儿，都美丽而纯洁，就在这三位公主里，年纪最轻的那一位最健康温顺。您和小公主都还没结婚，我们的国王希望为他的小女儿找一个全天下最仁慈，最有能力的夫家。虽然我们两国仍处于交战状态，但陛下希望您能化干戈为玉帛，准许这门亲事。”  
看到国王还在沉吟，特留尼西特从脚凳的一边移向了靠近国王的那一侧：“国王陛下特意让我请了一位吟游诗人，让他代我们向您讲述公主的美。”  
吟游诗人……  
“如果你带了吟游诗人，现在就让他进来吧。公主究竟有多美，他尽可以讲给余听。”  
特留尼西特站起来拍了拍手。  
一群人走了进来。  
与其说那是一群人，不如说是一支队伍。最前面的是几个身着白衣的女性歌者，中间是拿着竖琴和阿夫洛斯管的乐师，游吟诗人最后走进来。  
是他熟悉的诗人。  
乐队在国王面前站成一排，躬身向国王行礼。他们开始了演奏。  
鬼魂静静站定，在音乐的伴随下唱了一首诗：

玫瑰色的夕阳  
被战神的车轮驱赶  
坠落云层  
圣洁之人将迎娶新娘  
他享有胜利  
饮尽杯中醇酒  
丰收，生育与和平  
荣耀归于君王

一曲结束，鬼魂把手搭在腰间，向国王深鞠一躬。  
“在下是无名诗人，奉雇主的命令，向伟大的国王陛下献上最诚挚的问候。”

阿芙洛狄特凝视过的双眼  
缪斯亲吻过的嘴唇  
德墨忒尔赐福的喜悦  
国王权杖上最璀璨的珍珠  
森之精灵与她共舞  
海中人鱼为她翻起波浪

音乐声停止，大厅内一片寂静。  
坐在一旁的特留尼西特大声鼓掌。  
“陛下，您看，公主就是这样迷人。但诗终归只是诗，诗里描述的美还不及她本人的一小半。停止这场战争吧，公主将会属于您。”  
但此刻年轻的金发国王的眼神没有分给喋喋不休的使臣分毫。他的注意力全部集中在歌者中央的诗人身上。  
“你叫什么名字？”  
“陛下，我没有名字，如果您一定要知道的话，我是诗人。”  
“我总觉得我见过你。”国王极力掩饰话语中的怀疑和微微激动，他实在好奇在这种情况下乔装成诗人的鬼魂究竟想干什么。  
“可我没见过您，您一定是认错了。”诗人站在台阶下，不卑不亢地回应。  
“哦？”莱因哈特忍不住了冷笑了一下，他正准备起身，特留尼西特却说话了：“他是乡野之人，只会念诗，不懂得怎么尊敬国王。”  
特留尼西特又转向诗人的方向：“快住嘴，国王说他见过你，那就肯定是见过你。一定是神灵在梦中向国王陛下预言过求亲使团的到来。”  
下一秒，他又像个旋转不停的拨浪鼓一样对国王露出谄媚的笑容：“陛下，我们的国王希望您三天内能给他回复。如果您同意，半月后后我们会带着公主前来与您完婚，如果您同意，我们就先告退了。”  
莱因哈特的脸色没有一丝转晴的迹象，他托着下巴，眼神略带不悦地瞪着诗人：“使臣可以走了，诗人留下。”

空旷的房间只剩两个人时，国王突然又不知道该说什么了。  
“你不吃点东西吗？”国王沉默半天，才吐出这么一句话。  
“我并不饿，如果您同意的话，请让我喝点酒。”  
国王做了个请便的手势，诗人走到桌前，给自己倒了杯葡萄酒。  
鲜红色的酒液从陶瓶中流出，不知为什么，国王的心里突然一跳。诗人端起那杯酒，挨在嘴唇边，喝了一口。  
“我很好奇你在搞什么名堂，那个传说中的公主到底有什么特别之处。我又凭什么要同意这门亲事。”  
“陛下，从您的角度来看，接受联姻是件有百利而无一害的事。您不缺少权力和国土，但是您缺少一位妻子。”  
“我不觉得自己缺妻子。我不需要婚姻，更不需要爱情。”  
“您不需要，可您的国家呢？战争不是一劳永逸的方法。国家缺少王后和王子，人民缺少未来的领袖。如果您困乏需要睡觉，我们能给您提供枕头。武力征服是无法获得真正的尊重的，但迎娶公主不失为和解的开端。”  
诗人仍在不卑不亢地劝说，国王却陷入了片刻的沉默。  
他可以百分之百肯定，面前的人是鬼魂，但是不知因为什么原因，面前的鬼魂忠实地扮演了诗人的角色。  
也许在此刻骤然打破平静不是个好办法，他这样做应该是有理由的……  
难道说他不认识自己？  
幻境中的任何反常之处都可能成为他此次任务的突破口。  
死人不会说谎，他们只会守口如瓶。但如果能找到死人保存的秘密，一切就能迎刃而解了。  
不妨答应诗人的请求。  
“好，余答应你的求婚。”

没想到国王这么爽快就答应了，诗人有些始料未及。  
他的惊讶短暂到几乎只有一瞬，但是莱因哈特捕捉到了，他露出了一丝微笑。  
“但余有个条件。婚礼的时候，你必须来。不要忘了，我是因为你才答应这件婚事的。”  
“不会有什么困难吧？”  
“荣幸之至。”诗人把手掌放在胸前，深鞠一躬，后退着离开了房间。  
桌上的食物还原封不动地摆着，酒也几乎是满的。  
可恶，应该把他留下吃饭的。  
国王这样想着的时候，背后传来一阵脚步声。  
不紧不慢，却像上了机械发条一般毫无生气。  
脚步声传到近处，年轻人看到了脚步声的来源。  
是一个穿着灰色外衣，干瘪而目光僵硬的人。这个人像被机器控制一样停在国王面前。  
“恕臣鲁莽，陛下。我认为答应对方的求婚并不是一个好主意。”  
“为什么？”莱因哈特摇晃了一下手中的酒杯。  
“臣有以下三点原因。”  
“第一，以您的实力，您不需要和平。我国与敌国军事实力的悬殊是显而易见的，如果不一举消灭对方，将会留下无尽的祸患。”  
“第二，王国确实没有王后，但您是国王，您不缺少女人，您缺少的只不过是子嗣而已。”  
“第三，”灰衣人欠了欠身，“即使您因为敌国公主的美貌想要娶她，您也根本不需要通过结婚的方法。毁灭她的国家，把她抢过来就是。”  
“你是要余反悔自己许下的诺言？”  
“正是。敌国使臣还没有走远，陛下完全能派人追上他们，把他们杀掉。然后重燃战火，一鼓作气获得胜利。”  
“不觉得这想法很大胆而无礼吗？余可能会降罪于你。”  
“您不会的，因为您是个通晓利害关系的人。臣并不明白您为什么会同意那个对您毫无益处的提议，除非您是对帝国使者产生了强烈兴趣。又或者是使者带来的诗人？”  
“够了。余反悔了，让士兵把他们带回来。记住，不要伤到人。”  
“明智的选择，陛下。”

莱因哈特本以为过不了多久他就能再见到扮成诗人的鬼魂了，但他错了。  
当负责追捕的将军只身走进房间中时，国王的眼皮跳了一下。  
“我没能抓到他们，请陛下责罚。”  
“哦？我记得他们才走了不久。你们骑着战马，却没能赶上他们吗？”  
“是我的过失。”将军一边说，一边低下了头。“我只在他们逃走的路上捡到一个陶片。”  
将军从盔甲下的兜里取出陶片。国王伸手接过，上面密密麻麻写满了字。  
“尊敬的陛下，我是您刚才接见的诗人。我料想按您多疑的性格，您一定会答应婚约后反悔。我们被您的士兵追到，所以先走了。但无论如何，请您考虑我们的提议。”  
看着手里的陶片，国王忍不住笑了起来。  
不愧是他的风格。  
“罢了。并不是你的过失。就当余从来都没有反悔过吧，余接受这场联姻。”  
灰衣人向前迈了一步：“陛下！”  
“奥贝斯坦，”国王饶有兴味地转着手心里的陶片，“余已经下定决心，你就不要再阻拦了。”  
我倒是真想看看，那位传说中被德墨忒尔祝福过的新娘长什么样。


	6. 新娘

春之女神降临  
鲜花与香草交织  
遍地芬芳  
云雀在天空歌唱  
国王将迎娶她的新娘  
静水无言  
倒映星光

房间里有一面镜子，是金属制成的，放在床头的桌子上。  
天还没亮，房间里只有蜡烛的光。  
年轻人走到镜子前，凝视着镜中的人。  
又熟悉，又陌生。  
熟悉的是秀挺的鼻梁和火炬一样明亮的目光，陌生的是浓密的满头金发和坠着金边的衣裳。  
今天是国王的婚礼，他的新娘已经在路上。  
但即使是在睡梦方醒的朦胧场景里，年轻人依然没有忘记自己正身处何处——他在一个鬼魂的梦境里，一个死去不知多久，也许几十年，也许几百年的不知身份的鬼魂的梦境里，他所要做的，是根据梦境中所有的信息，推断出鬼魂的真实身份——前提是他能安然无恙地活着走出梦境。  
幻境外的他只是一个十九岁的少年，没有任何感情经历，关于异性的知识也少到几乎没有，幻境里的他却被赋予了国王的身份，要同一个素不相识的女人成婚：那个女人是公主也好，是平民也罢，又有多大区别呢。  
梦总会醒的。  
重重迷雾仍然没有消散。  
灰衣的奥贝斯坦昨晚来过，他的手里拿了一套金属丝织成的铠甲。  
“陛下，我始终认为这次的联姻是个骗局，您鲁莽的接受将会给我们带来巨大的麻烦，但是既然现在我已无法阻止，请您穿上我为您准备的盔甲。套在外衣下面就可以。”  
他把盔甲放在桌上，鞠躬后离开了。  
此刻莱因哈特的手边就是那身盔甲。白皙纤长的手轻轻抚过，而后攥紧。  
他应该穿上盔甲。

太阳还没升起，河流两岸的香草随着微风轻轻摇摆。  
阵阵马蹄声由远及近，直至一声吆喝，马蹄声才停下。  
国王带着他的几十名随从停在了河边。  
时节是初春，天地间还充斥着乳白色的雾气，草叶上沾满了露水。一些马匹低下头啃食脚边的草叶，还有一些打着响鼻，不安分地摇头。侍卫们低头窃窃私语，唯有站在最前面的国王牵着缰绳望向远方。  
他是国王，也是新郎。  
太阳初升的时候，远方出现一队人的身影，清脆的铃铛声也刺破空气传到等候的人耳中。  
有人在走路，有的人牵着马，只有两个人坐在马上。其中一个虽然身着华服，油腻的气质却扑面而来，这是特留尼西特。另一个人却不认识——但即使那人走近，也看不到长相，因为这人穿着长过脚踝的白色女式长袍，头部包裹着亚麻质地的布料——这是新娘的服饰，为了确保在她的丈夫不能在新婚夜前一睹她的真容。  
这行人在国王的队伍前缓缓停下。  
特留尼西特翻身下马，到国王面前鞠躬，旁边的侍从们跪下向国王行礼，唯独马上的新娘没有任何动作。  
但是国王的注意力并不在他的新娘身上，他的目光逡巡于跪倒一片的侍从之间，他看了很久，却没发现他要等的人的踪迹——诗人并不在这里。  
“哦？诗人不在吗？”国王状似不经意地问。  
“陛下，他不在。他的使命已经完成了，我们的国王给了他一大笔钱，让他回故乡了。”  
国王不悦地皱了皱眉头，一旁的奥贝斯坦结束了尴尬的沉默：“马上的这位就是贵国的公主了吧？”  
莱因哈特这才从思绪中暂时脱离出来。。  
婚约已经许下，今天是他举行婚礼的日子。  
不远处的女人就是他的新娘。  
莱因哈特的心中突然充斥了难以名状的感觉。  
即使知道这是幻境，他也并不能心平气和地接受这门婚事。  
因为那不是爱情。  
童谣里有爱情，小说里有爱情，戏剧里有爱情，就连驱魔师的大部头历史课本里都有爱情。有人因为爱情获得幸福，有人因为爱情走向悲剧，有人爱情的终点是婚姻，也有人的爱情产生于婚姻之外。  
很多人都有爱情。可是他没有。  
他记得小时候和吉尔菲艾斯一起看过的书，上面写着，有爱情的婚姻即是幸福。那么没有爱情的婚姻又该是什么样？  
为了完成父母的期望？为了有个孩子？为了将财产聚集到一起？甚至是……为了停止一场战争。甚至是更荒谬的理由——为了解开一个幻境之外的谜团，就如同现在这样。  
两个素不相识的人，被同一根丝线捆绑，线那边是位身不由己的女性。  
对面的侍从牵着缰绳，将公主带到国王的面前。  
国王向公主点头行礼，公主低了低头向他致意。  
莱因哈特沉默了片刻，他调转马头，踢了一下马刺：“回王宫。”

金钱，豪宅，音乐，美酒和宾客。  
还有一对儿权力顶端的新人。  
多么令人心旷神怡又神往的组合。  
然而此刻，婚礼的主角国王——正在房间内踱步。  
这里是婚房，房间里装饰着鲜花和锦缎，壁炉上放了装满干花的陶罐，房间了充斥了甜甜的花香。国王走到大理石壁炉边，端详壁炉上的浮雕。  
他的心情本是平静的，但当他看清浮雕描绘的故事时，却起了波澜。  
是宙斯和墨提斯。  
手握闪电的男人很明显是年轻的众神之父宙斯，从装束来看，宙斯旁边的女人是他的第一任妻子，智慧女神墨提斯。传说宙斯畏惧妻子的才智与能力，哄骗墨提斯并吞下了她，但眼前的场景很显然和书中的情节并不一致。  
第一个场景是墨提斯在奔跑，宙斯在她身后追逐。墨提斯的头发散开，神情惊恐，她不敢相信身为智慧女神的自己竟然会被丈夫蒙骗。  
莱因哈特向前走了一步，柱子的另一边是这场婚姻的结局：宙斯将闪电扎进了妻子的胸口，妻子试图伸手去挡，但是血源源不断地从她的胸口和嘴角流出来，她已经没有生还的机会了。  
浮雕是在暗示什么吗？  
莱因哈特的心里隐隐升起不祥的预感，室内的花香也让他有些喘不过气。  
正在他准备走出去透口气的时候，侍从的声音在门外响了起来。  
“陛下，奥贝斯坦大人和使臣特留尼西特有事求见。”

心中的不安仿佛有了实体一般，在听到使臣求见的时候瞬间沉了下去。  
国王的眼神离开了大理石壁炉，他故作镇定地给自己倒了杯酒，回到座位上。  
门被打开，奥贝斯坦走了进来，他身后跟着特留尼西特。  
莱因哈特喝了口酒，皱起眉头：“在新婚前夕有事找我？怎么，难道是要悔婚？”  
奥贝斯坦看了一眼特留尼西特，转过头用毫无情绪的语调向莱因哈特汇报：“陛下，特留尼西特是来向您检举一件事的，这件事不仅影响到婚礼是否能正常举行，更影响了您的性命安危和国家的稳定。”  
莱因哈特的眼皮跳了跳：“说吧。”  
国王的话音刚落，特留尼西特就向前迈了一步，他弯曲腰部，伸出双手，仿佛要握住国王搭在膝盖上的手。他突然贴上来的举动让莱因哈特很不舒服。  
奥贝斯坦适时地按住特留尼西特的肩膀：“请保持距离，陛下不喜欢有人凑得太近。”  
谄媚的使臣虽然不再向前移动，却仍然保持着那个可笑的姿势，他看了奥贝斯坦一眼，再次向国王开口：“陛下，小人在您的新婚前夕打扰，扫了您的好兴致，实在是罪该万死，但小人这次来是要向您揭穿一个阴谋！一个用甜蜜的外衣包裹，内里却充斥了毒药的阴谋！”  
“什么阴谋？”一个不太好的猜想在莱因哈特心里缓缓升起。  
“是您的新娘，我刚刚得知她的叛国行为！她来这里的目的根本就不是结亲，而是要谋杀您！”  
“谋杀我？公主？”国王用手掌托住下巴，“她这么做有什么好处？如果为了祖国的和平，她不该拒绝这件婚事，”  
“陛下，您没猜对。公主拒绝嫁给您的原因并非是为了国家，而是因为她早已有了情夫。”  
事情变得越来越有趣了。国王一言不发，继续听特留尼西特极尽夸张的描述：“我们的国王陛下知道此事后大为恼火，他杀了公主殿下的情夫，并派我带着诗人前来向您求亲。”  
“你们在明知公主有心上人的前提下，还劝说我答应这门婚事？不仅仅是你，还有诗人！”  
“实在是万分抱歉。我开始以为公主的情夫被驱逐后她就会心灰意冷，但没想到她居然这样固执偏激。她准备在新婚的夜晚，先杀了您，然后自杀殉情。她想用这种行为报复她的父亲。”  
“你是怎么知道的？”  
“她的贴身侍女向我告密，说这场谋杀是公主和诗人一起筹划的。诗人骗了您，利用您。他比任何人都恨您。”  
“他恨我？”  
“他的理想是和平，您发动了战争。”  
“他在哪儿？”  
“请原谅，我不知道。”  
“公主知道计划败露了吗？”  
“她还不知道。如果您实在想抓到诗人，不妨先假意把婚礼办了，再从公主的嘴里拷问诗人的下落，很快您就能布下天罗地网，把诗人抓回来。”  
“那你呢？你为什么成为和亲使臣，现在又为什么要告密？”  
“请陛下恕罪。小人所求的不过是陛下的一个恩准。”  
“什么恩准？”  
“让我到您手下做事。您是贤明的君主，又是所向披靡的将军，能跟随您是我最大的荣耀。”  
听到这里，国王的嘴角翘了起来：“你不用吹捧我，我知道你想要什么。”  
“奥贝斯坦，把负责看管金库的官员叫过来，他想要的价格，我当然可以如数付给他。”  
“但我是不会重用你的，因为目前你对我来说没有用处。”  
“只要是陛下的恩赐我都愿意接受。”  
特留尼西特的眼中闪着愉悦的光。

当莱因哈特从房间回到大厅时，宾客们已经到集齐了。  
婚礼马上就要开始。  
仆人们在忙着给各位宾客送上涂了蜂蜜的坚果和甜葡萄酒。  
为了这场婚礼，王宫的主管准备了很多。  
王宫被修葺一新，添了大量气派的装饰。厨房准备了丰盛的晚宴。主管请来了最优秀的乐师。  
国王的装束也分外耀眼。他穿着镶金边的白色外袍，头戴王冠，王冠有些重，压得他满头的金发微微弯曲。  
音乐响起，国王落座。  
一切都在按计划进行着。  
乐声停止时，大门缓缓打开。  
两个身影出现在门外。  
身穿白色罩袍，头带花冠，蒙着厚厚面纱的公主，以及搀着她的使者特留尼西特。  
众人的目光聚集在新娘和使者身上。  
“奉我国王之命，为修两国之好，小臣特此特护送公主来贵国，并代表国王陛下献上最珍贵的礼物。”   
特留尼西特的声音是具有迷惑性的，听起来友好而欢快。  
使者和公主走上了地毯。  
和使者相比，公主分外安静。面罩使她无法看清脚下的路，陌生的国度让她紧张，她唯一能做的只有依靠身旁的使者的臂膀。  
但她不知道的是，她依靠的人早已将她出卖。  
漫长的旅途即将结束，旅途的尽头是座上的异国君王。  
莱因哈特站了起来。  
公主和使者停在台阶下。使者松开公主的胳膊，他引导着公主的手，交到国王手中。

就是这个人要杀他。也是这个人要与他结亲。  
莱因哈特牵着公主的手，领她走上台阶。王座旁是祭坛，祭坛里装满香料和火油。  
祭司静候在祭坛旁。  
不知为什么，莱因哈特的脑海中浮现出诗人的脸。  
线条柔和的面孔，沾了酒之后有着好看的色泽的嘴唇。  
还有前一个幻境中鬼魂在火刑柱上的样子，即使受到侮辱和摧残，依旧是受难者一般平静无惧的神情。以及他初见时那人的样子，当时他什么也没穿，毫无保留地坐在他面前，近在咫尺的自己却什么都没能看透……  
那个人被封存在时间长河的彼端，即使他再想拨开迷雾，也看不真切。  
谜团仍在那里。  
一想到这里，国王的手就忍不住攥紧，接着他突然意识到与自己牵手的并不是他心里在想的那个人，他又放松了。对方却丝毫没有因为突然的冷落而有所反应，顺从地被他牵着。  
他们走到祭坛边。祭司把香油抹在他们的手上。

宙斯于他的王座俯瞰大地  
赫拉护佑每一对夫妇  
你们将生儿育女  
获得丰收与健康  
福泽绵长

礼成。  
祭司点燃了祭坛，火焰升高，香料被焚烧时散发浓烈的香气。  
“国王万岁！王后万岁！未来的皇储万岁！”人群中不知是谁开始了欢呼，酒杯被举过头顶，花瓣纷飞，大厅里陷入热烈的气氛中，。  
宴席开始，仆人们却引导着国王和他新婚的王后走向礼堂出口。  
那里通向国王的卧室。  
对于莱因哈特来说，他即将走入另一个战场。


	7. 鲜血与玫瑰

关门，落锁。  
音乐声和嘈杂的人声被隔绝在外。  
莱因哈特放开公主的手。  
“你可以不用装了。”  
他决定在房间内直把话说清楚。   
“你不欠我什么，也没必要做我的妻子，我对你没有丝毫兴趣。既然这是一场有悖于你的意愿的政治联姻，你也有你的情人，我当然可以放你走。”  
国王靠在窗边，他的眼神看似朝向窗外，余光却瞟向房间中央那位穿着华丽的新娘。  
沉默在两人之间流转。  
“你不说点什么吗？”  
莱因哈特有点奇怪。从他第一次见到公主到现在，公主一句话都没有说过。  
仿佛不是一个能行走，有情绪和喜怒哀乐的人，而是一只被布料包装的木偶。  
这不正常。  
如果是为情所困，一心只求与爱人重逢的女人，在自己开口承诺会放她自由的时候就应该欣喜若狂，可是直到现在公主都毫无反应。  
难道是使者说了谎？  
他被骗了？  
不好！  
突然响起急促的敲门声。  
有人在门外大声说话，声音却是陌生的。  
”陛下！宴会的酒里有毒！宾客们中毒死了，王宫不再安全了，请让我们护送您离开！”  
听到这些喊声，莱因哈特猛地向前走了一步，抽出腰间的匕首。  
“奥贝斯坦在哪里？我有话问他！”  
“陛下，别管那么多啦，他不见了，您快出来吧。您再不出来我们就砸门了！”  
不只是公主......公主只是个幌子，这场婚姻根本就是彻头彻尾的阴谋。  
更有可能的是，直到此刻国王才明白，这场阴谋的真正目标，是他本人。  
莱因哈特有心拖延，门外的人却不给他机会，敲门声变成了砸门声。有人抡起斧头和锤子重击门板，坚硬厚重的橡木上渐渐出现了裂痕——这样下去，过不了多久，门就会被全部破坏......  
到那时候，仅剩的逃生机会也会消失殆尽。  
士兵们会冲进来杀死他。  
一旦幻境中的他被杀死，一切就再也没有挽回的余地了......  
无论是任务，还是那七千镑，甚至是自己的生命。都会化为乌有。  
无数个想法在莱因哈特脑海中盘旋，他转头，看到了房间中央的新娘。  
不能坐以待毙。

门终究被砸开了，穿着盔甲，手持利剑和盾牌的士兵们鱼贯而入。  
他们以为国王会藏在衣柜里，床后面或其他什么地方，但是没有。  
国王靠在壁炉旁，他怀里搂着一个人——蒙着面纱的公主，国王的新婚妻子。  
但这并不是一个柔情蜜意的拥抱，公主的咽喉处抵着利刃。  
士兵们看到公主被挟持，纷纷把剑放了下来。  
果然赌对了......  
看来这些士兵确实是敌国的人，他们也担心公主的安危。  
房间里形成了极为滑稽的对峙景象。新婚的国王被敌国士兵团团包围，他的妻子却被当作人质，站在人群最中央。  
婚姻的本质是阴谋，这就是鬼魂设下这个幻境的寓意吗。  
可是鬼魂早就不知去向，驱魔师却孤独地身处险境。  
如果这次能侥幸生还，回到现实中以后，他一定要好好和那家伙谈谈！  
心里想着这些，国王拿剑的手却没有丝毫放松。公主的躯体是温热的，剑刃紧贴她咽喉的皮肤，一丝血痕显露出来，只要再用点力，就能切断她的喉咙。  
“你们的头领在哪儿？我要和他谈谈！”  
最前面的几个士兵窃窃私语了几句，这才回去叫人。  
过了没多久，一个人出现在门外。  
国王睁大了眼睛。  
果然是他......  
身着华服的特留尼希特面出现在门口。他面带笑容，缓步穿过全副武装的士兵，停在莱因哈特面前。  
还毕恭毕敬地行了个礼。  
“尊敬的国王陛下，没想到我们又见面了。不知您是否有享受新婚之夜？”  
他的声音里满是戏谑和愉悦。  
“现在你占据了优势。说吧，你想要什么。”特留尼希特的微笑让他恶心，被欺骗的愤怒更是在胸腔里燃烧，但此刻两人的优势完全倒转，要活下去，除了谈判，他别无选择。  
“那我就如是说了。陛下，或者，黄毛小子。”  
被戏称为黄毛小子让莱因哈特怒火中烧，这是他从小到大最厌恶的称呼。  
“您多么令人羡慕啊。权力，地位，强大的军队，忠诚的下属，甚至还有敌国送来的和亲公主，真是应有尽有。可是您知道吗，这世上不止你一个人拥有欲望，你有，我当然也有。”  
“你以为我只需要钱？你错了，大错特错。人的欲望是没有止境的，你给了我钱，我还想要年轻美丽的肉体。与其等着你的赏赐，我不如自己动手夺取。你太自大，也太愚蠢了，你是不可能满足我的。”  
“你关于欲望的演说到此为止了吗？”  
“我确实还有一个愿望。”  
莱因哈特抬起头，特留尼西特用恶心的眼神盯着他。  
“想让你知道，你究竟有多愚蠢，多么轻信，多么幼稚。”  
“要我说的再清楚点吗？我指的是你的婚姻。看看你怀里的人吧，他不是公主，也不是充数的贵族女子。你认识他。”   
什么？  
莱因哈特惊愕了片刻，特留尼希特对他怀里的人说话。  
“能隐藏到这时候，你干得不错，看来你的才华并不仅限于诗歌。现在能把面纱摘下来吗，诗人先生。”  
竟然是诗人。  
“新娘”抬手摘下遮盖面颊一整天的面纱，露出一张莱因哈特再熟悉不过的面孔。  
面纱被扔在地上。  
“现在知道你有多蠢了吗？不知天高地厚的小子。”特留尼西特还在洋洋得意地补充。  
莱因哈特看向近在咫尺的诗人。  
壁炉里火燃烧着，诗人的黑色眼瞳被火光映照得异常明亮。  
“为什么......”国王喃喃自语。  
变故发生得太快，海量的信息瞬间涌入，他的大脑飞速旋转着。  
在这个幻境里，他先入为主地认为自己是和上次一样的旁观者，只把寻找鬼魂的秘密当作他的任务。  
从一开始，他就掉进了早就为他设下的圈套里。  
明明当初不答应这场求婚，他现在就会安全的。  
但他就是忍不住。  
他太自信了，也太自以为是了。  
诗人并不是有价值的人质。特留尼西特一声令下，参与阴谋的士兵就会一拥而上，用刀剑结束他的生命。到那时，一切都会结束。不仅是这个幻境，还有自己的生命......  
等等？这个幻境？  
究竟该如何结束这个幻境？  
联想到卧室壁炉上的浮雕，一个大胆的猜想出现在莱因哈特的脑海里。  
这也许是千错万错后的最后一个机会。

“噗呲。”  
是利刃刺进胸腔的声音。  
血从诗人的嘴角流下来。  
诗人好像有些难以置信，他缓缓伸手，握住了莱因哈特拿刀的手腕。  
那只手本是洁白颀长的，此刻却沾满鲜血。  
染红的不止是莱因哈特的手，还有诗人的衣服。  
沾满鲜血的样子真是奇怪啊。这一幕情景说不出的熟悉。诗人有一瞬间沉湎在了思考里，但他很快清醒过来，笑了一下。  
“你做了正确的选择。现在完成最后一步吧。”  
“把刀拔出来。”  
诗人的另一只手也抓住了莱因哈特的手腕。  
“不拔出来的话我是不会立刻死的。把刀拔出来，我的血就会流干，一切都会结束的。我向你保证。”  
“这是今晚的最后一个恶作剧......”  
莱因哈特死死盯着诗人的脸庞。  
那张脸上既有痛苦，又有倦怠，还有一种......让他感到恐怖的满足。  
也许对诗人来说，死亡本身就是解脱。  
手持利刃的自己却犯下了杀人的罪。  
“把刀拔出来......”诗人再一次哄诱。  
“我做不到......”不知为什么，莱因哈特感受到一种彻骨的悲伤。那悲伤太过强大，把他包裹起来，让他喘不过气，甚至失去力量。  
“我做不到，”莱因哈特重复了一遍，他徒劳地摇头。  
“一切都是你设计好的，你哄骗我，一步步诱导我，就是想让我为了活下去，在幻境中亲手杀了你。可是我做不到。”  
“我不恨你，也不想杀你。你不能逼我这么做。”  
莱因哈特的手彻底离开刀柄，浴血的诗人靠在白色的壁炉上，对他微笑。  
“你很聪明，非常聪明。但你没有杀我。你当然没有杀我，因为那些罪孽都不是你的。”  
“我不是早已经死了吗？”  
诗人的话音刚落，视野中的一切都变成了血红色。无论是手拿武器的士兵，还是颐指气使的使臣，或者是房间内的豪华装饰，尽数消失在无尽的血色中。  
周遭变得异常寂静，只剩下了呼吸的起伏。  
是年轻人自己的呼吸声。  
画面渐渐清晰。  
眼前依旧是壁炉，但却是古旧城堡里落满灰烬的壁炉，眼前人面目没有丝毫改变，但已不再是他缔结了誓约的“妻子”，而是神秘的鬼魂。  
幻境消失了。

壁炉里的火燃尽了。  
城堡是冷的。  
月光从石墙上的窗户洒了进来，照亮了大厅的一角。  
鬼魂苍白的身躯靠在壁炉上，金发的驱魔师的身体几乎紧贴着鬼魂，他们还保持着刚才幻境中的姿势。  
一切仿佛都在梦里一样。让人分不清什么是真的，什么又是假的。  
他们在月光下对视着，沉默良久。  
“你害怕了吗？”  
鬼魂终于打破了宁静。他好像不太习惯支配语言，但他还是慢慢对驱魔师开了口。  
“我吓到你了吗？让你有罪恶感了吗？......你会恨我吗？”  
说这话的时候他没有任何表情，就仿佛刚才在幻境中埋下陷阱的不是他自己一样。  
年轻人却始终没有回应他。  
莱因哈特死死盯着鬼魂的面孔，冰蓝色的眼睛和黑色的眼睛对视，像是在探询其中究竟有几分真心，几分玩味。  
“我在意的是，起码在幻境中，我们已经结婚了。对吗？”  
“你劝我和你结婚，我没有拒绝。我没有谈过恋爱，你却让我直接结了婚。我没有杀过人，在你的幻境中的我却杀了你。”  
“我应该害怕吗？”  
莱因哈特像耳语一样问出了这个问题，他像是在思考什么，停顿了片刻，然后他问了下一个问题。  
“我应该愤怒吗？”  
年轻人的气息扫到了鬼魂的面颊，他的目光最终停在了鬼魂的领口。  
鬼魂身上披着那条白色的床单，白色的布料遮住了他的一半锁骨。  
“可是直到现在我都无法分辨，哪些是真实，哪些又是谎言。你太会讲故事了。”  
年轻人伸手捻住了床单的一角。  
“人是不会平白无故的死的。我想看看我能否证明那点微小的可能。”  
他拉开了床单。  
床单下是单薄的胸膛，光滑的皮肤上毫无痕迹，就像他们第一次见面时那样。  
年轻人的手指轻轻抚过，是滑腻而冰凉的。修长的指尖停在了微微挺立的乳尖上。  
乳尖和皮肤不同，有一点硬，是引人流连的质感。  
好想摩挲......好想亲吻，好想把所有的鲜血，谜团和梦魇都抛诸拿后。  
仿佛人生只存在于此刻，又将终结于下一刻。  
“那么你的疑问被打消了吗？”鬼魂看着年轻人的金发，慢慢发问。  
“没有。”  
“但是我现在不想去想那些疑问了。”  
年轻人不再纠结于那些折磨人的问题了，他用手臂环住了鬼魂的身体，把他牢牢按在壁炉上，他的唇贴住了鬼魂的唇。  
冰冷与火热交织的瞬间，一簇火苗在心底被点燃。  
然后是烈火燎原。

这是莱因哈特此生的第一个吻。接吻的对象却并不是人类。  
鬼魂的唇是冰冷的，却也微微潮湿。他刚开始像是有点震惊，睁大眼睛看着年轻人，但年轻人用手握住了他的腰，继续舔舐他的唇瓣，试图加深这个吻。  
简直像是饥饿的孩子，在遵循与生俱来的本能。  
急切中带了一点明艳动人。  
鬼魂觉得自己本该推开年轻人，或者消失也可以，但不知道为什么，当火热的手与他的皮肤相贴时，他突然不想拒绝了。  
他已经在这个没有人的孤岛冷了几百年，就算再冷几百年对他来说也无所谓。但只有这片刻的温暖和激情，好像也无妨。  
于是他闭上眼睛，轻轻开启牙关，回应了那个炽热的吻。  
口腔被入侵让他有些喘不过气，这种感觉太陌生了，被牙齿磕到下唇的感觉也有点陌生。  
他已经很久没有过这样鲜明的触感了。他觉得自己仿佛在黑暗里沉睡了太久，丧失了感受光的能力。  
等等，光？  
他本就是个鬼魂，他根本不需要光。  
亲吻的时候，鬼魂有点走神，但年轻人意识到了他的不专心，在他舌尖上不轻不重地咬了一口，然后继续深入。  
真是难缠啊......鬼魂的手挣脱了年轻人的手，顺着年轻人的胳膊而上，搂住年轻人的肩膀。苍白的手指陷入棉布的衣料里，随着亲吻的动作一次次攥紧。  
直到年轻人把那条碍事的白色床单彻底取下，扔到地上。  
年轻人把鬼魂抱了起来。  
抱之前他已经有了心理准备，鬼魂会很轻。但当鬼魂真的被他抱在怀里时，他还是忍不住震惊。  
居然这么轻。  
那些潮湿如雾气一般的触感不是假的，但轻飘飘的感觉也不是假的。  
像一团可以揉碎的云，也像稍微用力就四散的水流。  
看不透，抓不着。  
鬼魂很配合地用手臂环住年轻人的肩膀，任凭他把自己放在陈旧的沙发上。  
年轻人抓住分明的脚踝，分开修长苍白的腿。

年轻人进入了鬼魂。  
甚至有一瞬间，莱因哈特觉得自己正在经历的这一切过于不真实。  
他能体会到柔软到心田的触感。包裹他的不是冰冷，但却是雾气一般的温度。  
他低头看着鬼魂的眼睛。  
“疼吗？”  
鬼魂对他露出一个微笑，摇了摇头。  
“不疼。但是感觉很陌生。就像被撕开又缝合的感觉。你的体温很热。”  
鬼魂用腿夹住了年轻人的腰部，像是在催促他动作。  
苍白的大腿被用力按住，留下了指痕；臀部被一次次的动作拍击，随着律动的频率微微颤抖。  
年轻人低头咬住鬼魂的乳头，用舌尖打着旋舔舐，只换来了一句闷哼。  
“嘶......你动作有点重，我现在的感觉很奇怪......”  
鬼魂发出了一句抱怨。  
“是什么样的感觉？”  
“里面......我好像被你弄热了。”  
陌生的温度不止是侵占，甚至有了蔓延的趋势，就仿佛那些漂浮的雾气在初升阳光的照耀下凝结成了露水，又顺着草叶的尖端滴在泥土上。  
嘀嗒。  
鬼魂猛地一激灵。  
也许这就是快感，他仅剩的灵魂却因为快感而颤栗。  
风吹过湖面，引起阵阵涟漪，打破了死亡的睡眠的平静。  
“停.....停下！”  
鬼魂忍不住推年轻人的肩膀，但此刻的他不知为什么，失去了全部的力气，就连逃走也做不到。  
只能被动地承受来自年轻人的进攻，像被碾碎一样，任由雪水融化。  
年轻人注意到了鬼魂的异常。每次动作的时刻，年轻人脖子上的吊坠都在晃动。年轻人再一次低头的刹那，吊坠被年轻人的皮肤压在鬼魂的胸口。  
烫。  
几乎将他烫穿的温度。  
鬼魂的眼睛猛地睁大，却迎上了年轻人的目光。  
“你害怕这些温度吗？”  
“还是说这温度对你来说太陌生了。”  
“没有这种......呜！”  
下一次被年轻人的性器和吊坠同时折磨的瞬间，鬼魂发出了一声呜咽。  
但年轻人却丝毫没有放过他的意思。  
他把鬼魂换了个俯趴的姿势，从背后进入了他。

要融化了......  
难以言喻的快感和被融化的恐惧交织在一起，鬼魂能做到的却只有用双手扶住沙发的靠背，但他能感觉到自己在一点点下沉，然后又被抓住腰部，侵犯到最深处。  
年轻人似乎已经习惯了这样的姿势，他用的力气越来越大，顶得也一次比一次深入。  
就像是一场大火燃烧天地，满眼的赤红，却迎上泼天的暴雨，在黑暗和红色的交织中迸溅。  
喧嚣。  
火焰与大雨被顷刻而至的狂风吹卷，在夜空中化为灰烬。  
灰烬落回大地，星星点点。  
意识变得空白，一些被封锁的感情却呼之欲出。  
他被不知名的力量推着向前，就在冲破牢笼的虚无的前夕。  
年轻人抵在了最深处，开始射精。  
“别......”  
这是活着的温度吗？烫得他想蜷缩起来，却再次被拥抱锁住。  
年轻人的嘴唇落到他的背部，顺着凹陷的脊椎弧线亲吻，舌尖探出，混合着唾液，温暖而潮湿。  
年轻人一边继续着亲吻，一边缓缓退出来。  
腿间沾满了液体的鬼魂被他抱在怀里，只剩下沉默的喘息声。  
“你猜如果我现在对你下手，你会怎么样？”年轻人一边亲昵地吻着鬼魂的耳尖，一边对鬼魂说话，“更何况，你现在动不了，完全反抗不了我。”  
“在你彻底摸清我的秘密之前，你是不会对我下手的，因为你想要的是揭开谜底的成就感。而且你很有自信，坚定地认为几天时间内你就能打败我。”  
“你猜得没错。我是不会杀你，但你就不担心我对你做一些别的事吗？”年轻人的嘴唇移到了鬼魂的咽喉处，占有欲十足地轻轻噬咬。  
“比如再要我一次？”  
“那你愿意吗？”  
“我们不是已经结婚了吗？”  
听到鬼魂的答复，再没有顾忌的年轻人开始了新一轮的动作，鬼魂只发出了几声轻微的抗议就被彻底镇压。  
”是你向我求婚的。也是你自己要来成为我的妻子的。你自作自受，你活该。“


	8. 雨

房间骤然亮了起来，紧接着是一阵雷声。  
是破开天幕的声音。战斧一次次凿开密不透风的乌云，将愤怒倾泻，化作炫目的光。   
大雨落下。  
雨水落到荒原广袤的泥土里，干瘪的草叶上，也落在城堡的石墙上。  
雨终归还是太孱弱了，虽然锲而不舍地击打坚硬的石头，却只有绵密不绝的闷响。雨滴被砸得粉碎，又混合在一起，顺着外墙流了下来。  
大自然经常上演这样的戏码，周而复始。  
年轻人站在二楼的窗边。  
他此刻的模样很整齐。衬衫的扣子被仔仔细细地扣到下巴，裤子和皮鞋也很得体。金发刚刚被整理过，服帖地别在耳后。  
明明不久前还有月光，不一会儿就乌云密布。  
那时候年轻人刚回到房间。  
他用了一段时间整理思绪——刚才发生的事实在过于奇妙。究竟是怎样的心情，让他走到那一步的。  
作为驱魔师，和自己驱逐的对象……这件事无论怎么想都太不可思议了。  
也许是因为刚从赤红的死亡现场离开，心情过于激动；也许是被欺骗的恐惧转化为愤怒，一股脑倾泻在骗子的身上；又也许——  
其实他早就想这么做了……不需要借口。  
刚才他是可以试着消灭那个鬼魂的，趁着鬼魂还动不了的时候。但不知为什么，那时的他就像被蛊惑一样，完全没有那种想法。又或者是出于好胜和矜持。  
他不需要那样的胜利。  
即使侥幸赢了，也不会有任何满足感。  
更何况，当亲吻开始时，鬼魂完全没有反抗。  
回想起刚才的场景，年轻人的脸一下子就红了。他想他一定是失去理智了。  
明明到最后，鬼魂已经放弃挣扎了，他却还固执地扣住鬼魂的脖子，咬他的嘴唇。  
简直不像那个一贯理智的自己。  
该死的。  
莱因哈特闭上眼睛，伸手握住胸前的挂坠。  
然后他突然睁开了眼睛。  
挂坠是热的。  
甚至热到烫手的程度。  
莱因哈特有点不可思议地把挂坠举起。  
窗外雨声阵阵。

吉尔菲艾斯，

从你走的时候到现在已经七年了。我还记得你将挂坠放到我手里时曾对我说过，挂在胸口的金属饰物靠近人的心脏，时间久了就装载了佩戴者的灵魂。你走后的那些日夜里，每当我想起这句话，我就会仔细观察它，看它泛着金色光泽的外壳和细长精致的链子。

你曾告诉我，当你拿到这个挂坠时，它是空无一物的。那天我和姐姐来你家做客，一位画师正在给你母亲画像，你央求你母亲，再多付一点钱，给我们三个人画张小小的肖像。你母亲微笑着抚摸你的头顶，同意了。

你走的那天，雨就下得像今天这样大，你家里被收拾得空空如也。我看着你，却一句话都说不出来。你拉住我的手，说要送我一件临别礼物，然后你小小的手从衣兜里掏出这个挂坠。“金色适合你。”你是这样对我说的。你打开盖子，原本空无一物的盒子里被放进一张微型油画。

那个瞬间，我突然感觉这挂坠有点烫手，仿佛我灵魂深处的什么被触动了。我把它接了过来，挂在脖子上。从此以后，一挂就是七年。最艰难的日子里，有人建议我把这它卖掉，用来换一点面包钱；也有人讥笑我的样子寒酸，不适合戴任何饰品——但我没有那样做。那是你送给我的礼物。

我和你一样思念那个人。从前如此，今后也将如此。

你的，

莱因哈特

写下最后一个词后，莱因哈特轻轻把笔放下。他写得很快，墨迹还没干透，窗外的雨也丝毫没有停止的迹象。  
年轻人再次起身走到窗边。柜子门和砖石间的缝隙很宽，足以看到窗外的情景。  
天幕污涂涂的，雨丝被风吹打着，落到地上。土壤被打湿了，没有草木遮盖，雨水积蓄在深深浅浅的坑洼里。  
年轻人脑海中突然出现了一个奇异的想法。  
他想出去。  
“我猜你现在的想法是到雨里走走。”  
声音在年轻人背后响起，即使有雨声的映衬，年轻人也被吓了一跳。  
是鬼魂。  
他已经从之前的状态中恢复了不少，黑发却依然凌乱。他身上裹着的依旧是那条白色的床单，皱巴巴的。  
年轻了怔忡了几秒。  
“怎么？有什么和以前不一样了吗？”  
鬼魂挑了挑眉毛。  
“你还在为刚才的事进行激烈的思想斗争？”  
够了！  
莱因哈特抬起头。  
“你猜得没错，我是想出去走走。不知鬼魂先生有兴致与我一起吗？”  
“外面可是在下雨，你带伞了吗？”  
“没带会怎样？”  
“会被淋湿。你可能着凉，感冒，咳嗽，肺炎，然后病魔战胜你，你死掉。”  
“以上这些这些都是假设。”  
“我懂了，你其实就是想淋雨。”  
“那你来吗？鬼魂是不会因为感冒而再死一次的吧。”  
“你既然盛情相邀，我乐意之至。”

自从来到这个城堡，自己就好像有点疯。  
从第一晚旅店里的相拥，到第二晚的糊里糊涂的婚约，到刚才壁炉前沙发上的那一幕，再到他现在要去干的这件事……  
去大雨里冒险。  
确实是越来越不正常了。  
不知道是他本来正常，鬼魂把他带的不正常了，还是他本来就不太正常，在鬼魂的一步步引导下越来越不正常了。  
莱因哈特穿好大衣，从行李箱中取出一件灰色斗篷。斗篷很薄，不像能遮挡风雨的样子，不过他没有更多选择了。  
“把斗篷套上。”莱因哈特把斗篷塞到鬼魂手里。  
“我还有一双多的鞋子，你把鞋子也穿上，鞋底有点硬。我去找双袜子。我不希望你踩了满脚的泥水。”  
莱因哈特找出一双毛袜，袜子被线绑成一团，他把袜子拆开，递给鬼魂。  
“你会穿袜子的吧？不会的话我帮你穿。”  
“……”  
看着鬼魂抱着斗篷和袜子满脸无辜的样子，年轻人就知道这家伙肯定不会。  
“坐下，坐到床上，把腿抬起来。脚给我。错了，左脚。”  
白色的床单下是光洁的腿。  
鬼魂像是有点紧张，他把鬼魂的小腿搭在自己的膝盖上时，鬼魂瑟缩了一下，脚趾蜷缩起来。  
“你不认识袜子？”  
“……”  
“也不是不认识……”  
年轻人的耐心耗尽了，他捏住袜子的边缘，把鬼魂的脚套进去，还在绑带处打了个结。  
做完这一切，他检查了一下，弯腰把鬼魂的另一只脚抓起来。  
这次他的手指碰到鬼魂的脚底。  
也是冰凉的。  
一些记忆再次涌现，年轻人把它们压下去，专心致志地对待手上的工作。  
年轻人催促鬼魂穿好鞋子，拢紧了床单，用斗篷把鬼魂囫囵裹住。年轻人的身量比鬼魂高一些，斗篷的下缘几乎到了脚踝的高度，不过也只能这样了。  
“走吧。”

城堡的走廊里一片黑暗，因为外面下雨，本就若隐若现的霉味儿一下子就变得分外明显，又夹杂了雨水和泥土的气息，有些呛鼻子。  
年轻人擎着金色的挂坠，和鬼魂一起向前走。  
鬼魂的步伐轻飘飘的，不过鉴于他穿了人类的鞋袜，居然有轻轻的脚步声。  
他们走了一小会儿，停在紧闭的大门前。  
那是城堡的正门。  
雨声被隔绝在外。  
“不开门吗？”人类天神般俊美的面孔转向鬼魂。  
鬼魂这才如梦方醒一样“哦”了一声，沉重的大门缓慢打开。  
广袤的荒原露出了真容。  
城堡的位置很好，刚好在一个不高的丘陵上，但视野开阔，站在大门口就能俯瞰周遭的一切。  
雨势突然小了些，变得绵绵不绝起来。  
年轻人伸出手臂触碰了一下雨水，然后向前迈了一步，彻底站在雨中。  
鬼魂还有点发愣，人类伸手抓住鬼魂的胳膊，把他拽了出来。  
他低估了自己的手劲，鬼魂撞进他怀里。  
等鬼魂把他推开时，斗篷的毛料表面已经沾了层水珠。  
年轻人的眼睛眯了一下，他牵着鬼魂的手向前走。  
“从你死到现在，你出过城堡吗？”  
“你怎么能确定我死在城堡里？”  
“你死在壁炉前。这点你在幻境里已经说得很明白了。”  
“哦？可那是第二个幻境，第一个你又作何解释？”  
“城堡的地毯是红色的，这很奇怪。而且地面，墙壁和壁炉上有被火烧过的痕迹。”  
“你得出结论了？”  
“嗯，你死在城堡里，这点是可以肯定的。血流到地上，地毯变成了红色。然后有人焚烧了你的尸体，燃烧的痕迹一直留到现在。”  
“原来是这样的吗……就连我自己也不那么清楚啊，毕竟我不那么执着于自己的死因……不过还是想说一句，真惨啊。杀我的人似乎非常恨我。”  
“我倒不觉得是因为恨你。”  
年轻人一边向前走，一边回头看着鬼魂的脸。  
“第一个幻境像是出于信仰，第二个幻境则是一场政治交易。你明白我意思吗，与其说你是被恨意所杀，不如说你本来就是斗争的牺牲品。”  
“……”  
“怎么了？”  
“你这么一说，我倒觉得这死法太憋屈了。”  
“你恨杀你的人吗？”  
“你要我说真话还是假话。”  
“当然是真话。”  
“其实不恨，我甚至不懂憎恨是什么样的感情。恨意来源于记忆，可我没有记忆，有的只是一个个模糊的场景。也许死亡的时候来不及恨，死后我没了记忆，更恨不起来。”  
“对凶手是这样。那你对我是什么态度呢？对其他的驱魔师呢？我们的工作是驱逐你，你恨我们吗？”  
“哦？这么快就把自己和他人做比较吗？我不恨你们，这是你们的工作。而且……你的存在让我感觉很有趣。”  
莱因哈特截住了他的话头。“你仅仅把这一切当做一场游戏吗？我为了维持生活而工作，你因为无聊而打发时间？”  
“非要这么说的话，好像也不是不对……”  
“那你希望我驱逐你吗？”莱因哈特的步伐慢了下来，他的拇指有意无意地摩挲鬼魂手腕的内侧。  
“我已经死了，我死亡的时间早已超过活着的时间。我习惯了。现在这样对我来说挺好的。你实在要驱逐我的话……我会有些苦恼。”  
“因为忙于对付不怀好意的我吗……？”  
“不，只是遗憾你要在我身上浪费几天时间却一无所获。”  
驱魔师被这句话哽了一下，金色的发丝被雨丝彻底打湿，美丽的面容流露出一点不忿。  
“你很强大，我确实没法用武力驱逐你。但我一定会猜出你的真实身份的。”  
“你能猜出来的话实在是很厉害了。毕竟连我自己都不知道。”  
“……”  
莱因哈特可以确定的是，他和鬼魂的沟通出了点问题。不过这并不影响他的步伐。  
好吧，其实他们的前进也被影响了。雨中的泥地很难走。  
莱因哈特穿着长靴，每次踩下都有厚重的泥浆粘在靴子上，再抬起时要费很大的力气才能把脚拔出来。  
鬼魂的情况就更糟了。莱因哈特执意让他穿上的鞋子反而成了累赘，他的身体太轻了，鞋底稍微陷进泥里就拔不出来。  
莱因哈特皱了皱眉头，把鬼魂抱了起来，深一脚浅一脚地前进。  
鬼魂噗呲笑出声。  
“你这样做让我觉得你仿佛在抱着沾满泥水的斗篷，鞋子和袜子在雨地里挣扎。”  
“很蠢？”  
“不，很有趣。”

“你知道雨水最大的特点是什么？”鬼魂搂住年轻人的脖子，附在年轻人耳边说话。  
年轻人没有回答。  
“冲刷。水流能带走一切，抹掉所有的印记，气味，乃至于存在过的痕迹。”  
斗篷下的白色床单被打湿，棉布的纹路反倒变得清晰。  
“它周而复始，打在身体上没有丝毫疼痛，却那样缓慢，到最后什么都没能剩下……时间对活人来说很快，你也会被雨水冲刷掉吗？”  
“对了，我发现我一直忘了问你一个很重要的问题。你叫什么名字？”  
“莱因哈特。莱因哈特·冯·缪杰尔。”  
鬼魂听到莱因哈特全名后沉默了一下。  
“莱因哈特啊……是个好名字。代表勇敢对吗？”  
“这个名字是一个丝毫不勇敢的人给我的。他是个懦夫，却希望我勇敢。”  
“你爱他吗？”  
“不爱。”  
“你觉得自己足够勇敢吗？”鬼魂转头看着莱因哈特的眼睛。”  
“我希望我足够勇敢。”莱因哈特抬头看了看天空。无数的雨丝落下来，有的打在他脸颊上，有的破碎在金色的睫毛上，还有的落在他嘴唇上。  
“我确实曾思考过自己是否足够勇敢。我出生在可怕的环境里，我母亲去世了，和我有相同姓氏的那个男人是个酒鬼。”  
“听起来并不是幸福的童年……”  
“从我五六岁起，家里开始欠债。酒很贵，那个男人还是不停地喝，追债的人天不亮就用很大力量敲门，不光是门，整面墙都在砰砰作响。”  
“所以睡眠变得异常珍贵吗？”  
“直到我少年时离开家乡，还会时不时梦到那些敲击声，尖叫声和无休无止的谩骂。深夜我从床上猛地坐起来，才意识只是梦。”  
“梦总是会醒的。”  
“但记忆不会消失。它们在白日里隐藏着黑色的爪牙，夜深人静的时候又出来兴风作浪。”  
“你想过忘了那些吗？那些让你屈辱的记忆。这样你会轻松很多。”  
“不愿意……”莱因哈特毫不犹豫地回答，“如果忘掉一切，我就不再是我了。愤怒，不甘和改变现状的冲动逼着我离开那个窝巢，我害怕成为和那个男人一样的懦夫。”  
“这说明你是勇敢的人。”  
“然后我渐渐意识到，这样的悲剧并不仅仅发生在我身上，那条破旧街道上的每一个人都和我有着相似的悲剧。贫穷导致麻木，麻木又进一步加剧贫穷……没有人思考过改变……”  
“但你成功离开了，不是吗？”  
“我没有别的选择，只能一路向上爬。我努力学习，尽可能让自己变强大。五年前我拿到了驱魔师专业的入学资格，最终以年级首席的成绩毕业。但一切才刚刚开始。”  
“多奇妙，雨水向下落，人却想着向上爬。这是宿命吗？”鬼魂伸手撩起一绺青年湿透的金发，想了想又把手收回斗篷下。  
“人想挣脱命运是不可能的，太多这样的事情了……”  
“你相信宿命，可我不信。你没能挣脱你的命运吗，被谋杀，失去记忆，作为鬼魂游荡在城堡里。但真的就甘心吗？你不想知道自己是谁，也不想知道当年的真相吗？——你不想复仇吗？”  
“知道真相的代价是我被驱逐，复仇的对象也早已死亡腐朽。我已经死了，还要再死一次吗？”  
雨势越来越小，几乎停了，天空一片阴霾。  
“虽然几率微乎其微……不过如果你真的有能力找到真相……”鬼魂喃喃自语。  
“你会心甘情愿地消失吗？”  
“应该还是不愿意的吧……”


	9. 牧人

雨水落入山石的巉隙  
将沉睡的草籽泡得肿胀  
惊醒后破壳而出  
洁白的根部拼命生长  
嫩叶奔向阳光

叫醒莱因哈特的不是羊群绵绵不绝的叫声，也不是照在他脸颊上的阳光，而是奶的香气。  
金色刘海下的眼皮还在睡意中苦苦挣扎，秀致的鼻翼却不争气地翕动几下。  
饿……  
年轻人爬了起来。  
才睡醒，他的金发还乱蓬蓬的，活像一只小狮子。金发的小狮子睡眼惺忪地揉揉眼睛，看到了房间里除他以外的第二个人。  
是个穿着围裙的黑发男人，背对着莱因哈特，站在锅台旁。他正拿着勺子搅动台上架的圆形铁锅。锅里煮的应该是牛奶，还没烧开，热气已经冒了出来，男人从布袋里抓了一把方糖，一股脑全放了进去。  
“醒了？”男人把长勺扔回锅里，回头看向莱因哈特，露出一抹坏笑。  
“我还猜想是不是之前的某些事情让你体力消耗过多，导致现在精力不济呢。你睡到现在才起来，我还以为干坏事的人是我。”  
这家伙……莱因哈特在被子下悄无声息地捏紧了拳头，最后却把面部语言改为了一个大大的微笑。  
得了便宜当然要卖乖，年轻人明白这一点。  
“你会做饭？”  
“会做谈不上。我煮了一锅羊奶，预计十分钟后就能喝了，在这期间你可以选择继续睡觉，但我建议你出门右拐，给我们的羊喂一些谷子。昨天下雨了，它们吃得不太好。”  
哦对，还有羊。莱因哈特把被子掀到一边，床底下有靴子，他把脚伸进去，大小刚刚好。  
莱因哈特走到门前，刚要掀开，男人朝他的背影喊：“外面风大，外套挂在门上，把外套穿上！”  
真贴心啊……莱因哈特一边回身关门，一边默默想着。

等到真正面对羊群的时候，莱因哈特又有点犯难了。  
屋外的羊圈里足足有七八十只羊。这些咩咩叫个不停的长毛动物看见莱因哈特走近，立刻噤声，纷纷抬头观察他的一举一动。莱因哈特向前走一步，羊群就退一步。被几十双眼睛环视的感觉并不好受，莱因哈特用最快的速度提着装满谷子的木桶走到食槽旁，把谷子全部倒进去。  
走的时候他还回头看了看羊。这些动物似乎对他的善举并不领情，没有一只凑到食槽旁吃东西。它们仍然维持着蠢笨且呆若木鸡的状态，直到莱因哈特从外面锁住羊圈，彻底消失在它们的视野里，聒噪的“咩咩”声才再次响起。  
可见人和动物的沟通并没有那么容易。

莱因哈特把外套挂在门后。门后有个小水桶，他把手洗了两遍。  
饭已经做好了。加了方糖的羊奶被小木桶盛着，边缘结了一层薄薄的奶皮。碟子里是切成小块的咸芝士和面包。男人脱了围裙，拉了一把轻巧结实的高脚椅子，坐在莱因哈特面前。  
“喝吧，趁着还热。”  
黑发的男人捡出两个带把手的大陶杯，提起木桶，把热羊奶倒进去。  
其中一个陶杯被推到莱因哈特面前。  
“我不是很明白……醒来之前，我们明明还在城堡外的雨地里，为什么下一个瞬间就进入了幻境。而且我们还变成了现在这个样子……”  
莱因哈特看了看黑发男人身上的绒毡衣服，再看看自己身上。无论从哪个角度来看，他们的装束都像是再普通不过的牧羊人。他们所处的这个房间不大，陈设却很温馨，木板墙上挂满了工具和各种稀奇古怪的小玩意儿，鹅卵石堆成的火炉子噗噗地吐着烟。  
“很简单啊，是我让幻境进入第三天的。”  
“我记得你最初告诉我是每天晚上……”  
“我改主意了。”男人端起杯子，喝了一口羊奶，“嘶！好甜，这是加了多少糖。”  
看来他是要刻意回避话题了，再这么追问下去也不能获得更多信息。刚睡醒不久，莱因哈特的肚子还是空的，他学着男人的样子喝了一口羊奶。  
真好喝！  
和男人的口味不同，莱因哈特喜欢甜味。方糖的甜味和奶的香醇混合在一起，欢快地挑逗味蕾。咽下去后的满足感更是沉甸甸地充盈了他的胃。  
莱因哈特在自己意识到之前喝完了一整杯羊奶，他的嘴唇和嘴角上还沾着点白色，像是贴了一圈小胡子。这景象让对面的男人有些忍俊不禁。  
“如你所见，我们成了快乐的羊倌。”男人抓了一小块儿芝士塞进嘴里，一边嚼一边说话。“这里是我们的家，我和你养了七十九只绵羊。我们每天的生活是放羊。要给羊喂食，要赶羊回羊圈休息，还要给羊挤奶、剪毛。羊是我们的全部财产。”  
“不过莱因哈特，今天你可得打起精神。一会儿有客商要来，他负责挑选最肥美的羊，帮我们卖出去。换回来的钱足够我们买衣服、工具和各种食物了。

男人的话音还没落，木屋外就响起了脚步声。  
羊群似乎注意到了来人的声音，聒噪的咩咩声顿时安静下来。  
富有男子气概的声音在门外响起：“我是华尔特·冯·先寇布，第十三任蔷薇收羊队队长。您的羊准备好了吗？”  
不知为什么，这个语调，这个声音和这个名字都让莱因哈特感到不舒服。金发青年的肌肉忍不住绷紧，他以防御的姿态坐在高脚椅上，男人却没发现他的异常，起身去给那个自称为先寇布的男人开门。  
门打开了，先寇布却站在门外不进来。  
男人有点苦恼地挠了挠头：“我记得以前一直是拉普先生来收羊的，没想到居然换成了您。”  
男人向先寇布伸出手，像是准备与他握手，但这个自称先寇布的人歪了歪头。男人有点不好意思。  
“您是一个人经营这家牧场的吗？”  
“啊……准确来说不是，我还有一名……”男人终于又忍不住挠头，他下意识朝莱因哈特的方向看了一眼，“该怎么向您叙述呢，是和我住在一起的男孩。”  
“是这样吗，那在下实在是唐突了。”先寇布像是明白了男人的话里有话，面带微笑地转移了话题。“让我先来看看您的羊吧。”

莱因哈特穿着厚厚的外套和厚皮靴子，站在阳光下的草地上。  
男人，又或者说鬼魂，打开了羊圈的门，几十只肥壮的绵羊鱼贯而出。  
“今天您打算卖几只羊？”先寇布靠在栏杆上，看着男人和羊相处的景象。很显然，这些羊喜欢鬼魂，成年的羊用宽阔的身体和丰美的毛发蹭男人的手掌，眼睛还湿漉漉的小羊羔把脸埋在男人的腿上。还有一只特别活泼的小羊像是吃了醋，在旁边跳来跳去，非要男人把它抱起来。  
“真是伤脑筋啊。”男人俯下身抱起那只羊羔，让它的脸贴着自己的脸，小羊羔亲昵地舔男人的脸颊。  
“你说我该卖几只呢，莱因哈特？”  
突然被点到名字的金发青年眨了眨眼睛，这情景惹得靠在栏杆上的先寇布一阵发笑：“看来您的男孩并不清楚该如何与这些吃草的白色恶魔相处，您也没费心思教他。您似乎对他有高于生活现状的期待。”  
“这我不否认。”男人放下了怀抱中的羊羔，拍了拍被蹭脏的膝盖，“还是按老样子来吧。你挑五只肥壮的公羊，把它们领走。除了头羊之外，你都可以带走。”  
“悉听尊便。”

华尔特·冯·先寇布是个面容英俊、身材健壮的中年男人，他的气质与其说是一个羊贩子，不如说是一名游侠。但当他走到羊群中央的时候，又有了一种诡异的滑稽感。  
莱因哈特在围栏外看着被羊群环绕的先寇布。  
“阁下可真是给我出了一个难题啊。既要选择肥壮的公羊，又要给阁下留下足够的用来繁育的羊，这样才能保证羊群数量的稳定。”  
“啊？你和你的前任可真是不一样啊，又或者说买羊的人的眼光变了吗？”黑发的牧羊人用手扶着栏杆，和先寇布说话。  
“让您失望了，确实是买羊的人眼光变了。很可惜，他们不再听我的前任关于贩卖羊的那一套说辞了。羊就快要卖不出去了，这片牧场也不再适合养羊了。”  
“这是让我走吗？”牧羊人的神情有些复杂，莱因哈特站在他不远处，可以观察到他细微的表情变化。  
“很抱歉，第一次见面我就给您带来这样的坏消息。我听说遥远的东方曾有一个国度，如果那个国度的国王接到使者的好消息，他会重奖使者，但如果他收到的是坏消息——”  
“他会杀了使者吗？”  
“您说得没错。国王杀了第一次见面就带来坏消息的人。我无意给您留下坏印象，但看您的表情，初次见面我就扫您的兴了。”  
“你既然会对我讲这个故事，就一定是知道这个故事的结局的。最后那个国度灭亡了。”  
“您怕灭亡吗？”先寇布抱起一只公羊掂了掂重量，又把它放了下来。  
“谁又不怕死亡呢？”  
“那我换一种问法。您怕牺牲吗？他人不一定能获得幸福，您却要灭亡。就算您的牺牲有用，未来的幸福也与您无关了。”  
“你像是在试图说服我。但既然你能来找我，不是说明你已经下定决心了吗？”牧羊人的黑眼睛望向先寇布，短暂的眼神交错后先寇布笑了起来。  
“您比他们话语里描绘的更睿智，也更幽默。这让我很意外。”  
“我还以为你会因为我的貌不惊人而失望呢。不过我们似乎没有这种顾虑，站在我旁边的年轻人就可以弥补这一切。”牧羊人把头转向了莱因哈特，他向莱因哈特露出了一个意义不明的微笑。  
等等，这是要干什么？  
突然被眼神聚焦的年轻人的脸腾地一下红了，牧羊人轻佻的言辞让他手足无措。  
不过接下来他就有些生气了。  
“蓝色眼睛的金发美人，原来这就是阁下喜欢的类型？您不会仅仅把他当做和您住在一起并分担日常开销的人吧？”  
莱因哈特握紧了拳头。  
话语里的意思他暂时不想深究，光是先寇布这个人的存在就让他感觉到不安。他抬起头和先寇布对视，对方也丝毫没有保留地看着他。  
如果目光能化作匕首，他一定已经把对方削成碎片了。  
牧羊人忍不住伸手揉了揉头发：“是我玩笑开的太不恰当了，我很抱歉。今天并不是讨论这个问题的好时候。”

先寇布把挑好的五只羊领出了羊圈。他从衣服里掏出一叠羊皮纸和几个银币，交到牧羊人手里。  
“那么，下次见。”先寇布绅士十足地行了个礼，转身走了。  
莱因哈特还站在门外看着先寇布的背影，黑发的牧羊人已经回到了小屋中。  
盛满羊奶的桶空了一半，牧羊人把面包盘子推到一边，开始看那一叠羊皮纸上的内容。  
“你和先寇布话里有话。他是你的下属吗？”莱因哈特在他背后关上门，略微用力，把门闩推了进去。  
“而且听他的意思，你们似乎遇到了不小的麻烦？”  
“我没记错的话，他的前一任是个叫拉普的人。他死了吗？”  
牧羊人翻看羊皮纸页的动作停顿了一下。  
“他死了。”  
“你准备离开这里吗？”  
“我说不好。”牧羊人终于看完了那几页纸，他站起身走到火炉边，把它们扔了进去。  
火舌把纸的边缘烫得发黑发卷，终于整个吞噬掉了。  
“你显然并不仅仅是个牧羊人。这里与其说是个放羊的好地方，不如说是绝佳的藏匿地点。”莱因哈特步步紧逼。  
“你招惹了什么人吗？又或者，是因为你在从事的工作。”  
“怎么？你害怕了？”牧羊人在火炉边搓了搓双手。天还是有些冷，刚才牧羊人出去了一趟，脸颊冻得有点发红，却更显得他的眼睛亮晶晶的。  
“要害怕的不是你吗？也许追杀你的人很快就能找到你的位置了。到那时候，你还能像现在一样悠闲地吃奶酪吗？”  
“说实话，这一次，我并没有想着逃。至少是现在还没有。人的逃避是有限度的，我不可能永远躲藏，也不可能无休无止地逃亡。那样太累了，我需要有个家。当然，假如这里暂且称得上家的话。这样一想，莱因哈特，你已经是我的家人了。”  
谁和你是家人？  
——这句话几乎脱口而出的瞬间，莱因哈特才意识到了一些别的事——其实就在不久前，他们才刚刚……  
这……莱因哈特紧紧咬着牙，眼睛里仿佛能喷出火星子，牧羊人看着他的这幅样子，憋不住笑了：“怎么不甘心了？难道是因为免费的原因？”  
他又做出了很苦恼的模样：“但是很抱歉，我可没有钱给你，因为……唔……”  
气急败坏的莱因哈特猛地向前跨了两步，一只手抓住了牧羊人的领子，另一只手捂住他的嘴。  
他可以捂住正在说话的嘴唇，却捂不住能说话的眼睛。眼睛是黑色的，足够包容和埋藏一切。  
一段时间的沉默后，莱因哈特才后知后觉地松开双手。  
手掌还是温暖的，指缝间残留了一点湿润气息。是呼吸凝结的水汽。  
也是那个人活着的证明。  
进也不是，退也不是。  
“我以为，至少你是想吻我的，那样一切都解释得通了，可现在看来并不是这样。”  
莱因哈特这才注意到，他的嘴角沾了一层薄薄的奶皮，看起来仿佛粘上去的小胡子。  
“不是吗……？”莱因哈特喃喃自语。  
金发的，还穿着可笑外套的年轻人再一次抓住了牧羊人的领口，毫不犹豫地吻了下去。  
唾液，嘴唇，躲闪的舌尖，睫毛的轻颤，柔软的黑发，以及逸出胸腔的温热气息。  
被推倒在桌子上，装着奶酪的金属盘子发出的清脆声响传来时，牧羊人才意识到，这并不是个好时机。但是他已经……  
不管是多碍事的衣服，总会有脱下来的方法，就像现在这样。  
“呜……！”


	10. 羊毛

赤裸的躯体带着温度和奶的香气，这是一件不可思议的事情。  
金发的年轻人把牧羊人按在桌子上亲吻，他的手从牧羊人的衣服领口伸进去。  
从锁骨到胸口，光滑的触感，被指腹摩挲的时候还在发抖，他的呼吸撩动了莱因哈特的金发。  
牧羊人用手掌抚摸莱因哈特的脸颊。为了保持平衡，他的另一只手还在桌子上撑着。  
莱因哈特抬起眼睛和他对视。  
金色的眼睫下是冰蓝色的瞳孔。没有犹疑，甚至也没有好奇。如果一定要形容这种感觉，就是本能。  
被这样的瞳孔一点点靠近，牧羊人环住了年轻人的脖子。  
“换个地方？比如去床上？”  
年轻人松开他，把他带到房间唯一的那张床上。  
毯子和枕头被推到一边，莱因哈特的手在他的腰间逡巡，指节碰到肋骨时牧羊人发出轻微的抗议。  
“有点疼。轻一点。”  
他很自然地用小腿勾住莱因哈特的腰部，这阻挡了年轻人的节奏，让心急的索求者皱了一下眉头。  
然后他被不容置疑地按在床头，脱掉衣服，从皮肤到骨骼一起吃掉。

莱因哈特醒来时，他们拥抱在一起，被又硬又厚的羊毛被子包裹着。怀里是温暖的，那人蜜色的光裸肌肤贴着他的胸口，每一次吸气时轻轻离开片刻，下一秒又自然而然贴了上来。刚才那阵混乱造成的汗水干了，取而代之是干爽和柔软。  
莱因哈特的眼睛一眨不眨地盯着牧羊人的后颈。  
因为是侧着睡，牧羊人的后颈落了一点碎发，用手拨开后能看到清晰的牙印。咬的时间稍微有点长，有些发红。阳光透过窗子的缝隙落在他耳尖，能看到几乎透明的绒毛。  
莱因哈特扣在他腰间的手臂微微收紧。  
他突然回想起第一个夜晚的幻境。那时鬼魂隔着一层寝衣躺在他怀里，第二天清晨却又消失不见。再一次见到，就是光秃秃的火刑柱……  
不像现在。  
莱因哈特丝毫不怀疑他刚才做的有点过头，所以他并不抱着对方能很快醒来的打算。相反，他很满足于现在的场景——如果梦里还能做梦的话，牧羊人正在做的应该是个好梦吧。  
但如果已经死了很久，又能做些什么梦呢？  
他会梦见生前的那些人那些事，还是仅仅会梦到这个幻境中的一切？  
白色的羊群，浅褐色的木屋，甚至还有别的人类，无论是莱因哈特自己，还是那个带着笑意的羊贩子，他记得很清楚，那人叫先寇布。  
一想起那个人，莱因哈特心里就浮过一丝说不清道不明的不悦感，他略带烦躁地把先寇布扔在脑后，专心思考怀里还在沉睡的人。  
思考自己在别人眼中的形象，这对青年来说是头一回。  
脑海中浮现出镜子里他自己的脸，金色的卷发和冰蓝色的双眼，抿起的薄薄嘴唇。有点易怒，看上去并不是毫无攻击性的类型。有着这样的外表，更何况还是个驱魔师。  
莱因哈特想起四年前他在学校走廊上遇到的一个逃跑的鬼魂，当时那个鬼魂刚从监禁的玻璃瓶中逃出，它看到眼前的金发男孩，高估了自己的实力，向莱因哈特扑了过来。然后发生了什么呢？  
莱因哈特想起，他把那个鬼魂击败，重新关进瓶中。当学校的教授匆忙跑来，寻找那个危险的鬼魂时，莱因哈特把充满的瓶子递给他。直到现在莱因哈特还记得教授惊讶的神情，想到这里他露出一抹微笑。  
他习惯了胜利，习惯了让别人大吃一惊，或者因嫉妒而恼羞成怒，但那些都是人类。他并不在乎人类的感受，即使他能敏锐地捕捉到——那些渺小的感情对他来说也无关紧要。  
可是对怀中的鬼魂来说呢？他怎么看待这个贸然闯入，摆明了不怀好意的驱魔师呢？在自己之前有过很多像他一样以赏金为目的的人类，通通无功而返，有的甚至成为精神失常的疯子。鬼魂又是怎么对待之前的那些人呢？和对待自己的方式会有区别吗？  
仅仅是假想自己被和其他驱魔师一起相提并论，莱因哈特就感到有些无法忍受——再这么想下去，他差点就要忘了这趟任务的目的：驱逐鬼魂，拿到约定的七千镑。  
只要拿到七千镑，那个男人留下的债务就能被还清了……可是鬼魂会怎么样呢？能像其他鬼魂一样被他捕捉进瓶中吗？还是会消散？  
如果鬼魂消散了，他们就再也见不到对方了吧。  
城堡会再次变得空空荡荡，这个产业的所有者——立典拉德公爵会大摇大摆地来到这里，任凭手下的仆人们改造一切，红色的陈旧地毯被撕碎，当做垃圾扔出去。褪色的墙壁被重新粉刷，就连楼梯上的扶手都会变得焕然一新。一切痕迹都将被抹消，城堡将会以更高的价格被卖出去——新的主人将会到来。就像什么都不曾发生过一样。  
等等，他为什么要这样想？为什么要思考鬼魂是怎么想自己的？  
一种可能性缓缓浮上青年的心头。  
难道他是在乎鬼魂的？

怀里的人换了个睡姿，却丝毫没有要醒来的打算。  
更准确来说，他翻了个身，随着梦中带着鼻音的嘟哝声，牧羊人的脸贴住年轻人的胸口。温热而柔软，呼吸打在莱因哈特赤裸的皮肤上。  
才过了没多久，他的嘴唇就有些肿胀了，嘴角有一道清晰的牙印，微微发红；眼角还挂着一丝不显眼的泪痕——莱因哈特没想到他居然会这么敏感。虽然处于年轻人的目光注视下，睡梦中的牧羊人却并不知道这些，他的手臂不由自主地靠近莱因哈特的皮肤，像是在摄取温暖。  
莱因哈特枕着屈起的手臂，忍不住伸出手指。指腹轻轻刮了牧羊人的眉心，然后是鼻梁和脸颊，最后隔着只有一层羊皮纸的距离，在嘴唇上方逗留。  
羊毛一样柔软，泉水一样湿润。  
牧羊人突然睁开了眼睛。  
“莱因哈特。”  
年轻人猛地收回手臂。

先寇布来过的当天下午，牧羊人开始整理东西——当他拖出床下的书箱并打开时，莱因哈特才发现他居然有这样丰富的收藏，这对于一个隐居的牧羊人来说简直是难以想象的。  
牧羊人半跪在地上，一册册取出书籍，逐一翻开。灯光下的书页是泛黄的。莱因哈特试图看清书页上的内容，却惊奇地发现那些文字是他从未见过的。  
明明他和牧羊人说的是同一种语言。  
“上面写的什么？”莱因哈特坐在床边，望着牧羊人的额发。  
“一些知识。不过肯定不是牧羊相关的知识。”  
“看来是你用来从事真正工作的知识了。怎么样，书里的知识正确吗？”  
“你并不相信这些书。”  
“我没理由无条件信任他人的话语，更何况是我无法看懂的文字。凡是文字，都是经过刻意的构思才写下的。我不追求文字，我只需要真实。”  
“你说得有道理。”牧羊人合上了手里的书，把它放在一旁，又拿起下一本。  
莱因哈特捡起牧羊人之前看过的那本。封皮是深色有点年头的牛皮，旁边是生锈的金属扣。莱因哈特翻开一页，想再看看那些奇怪的文字，试图从中获得一些蛛丝马迹——究竟属于什么时代，被何人所书写，讲的又是什么内容，然而下一秒他就因为落到眼中的一切而惊愕到不能自已：书是空白的。一页页翻过去，每一面都是空白的，淡黄的纸张仍然昭示着书籍的沧桑，本该记录内容的部分空无一物。莱因哈特睁大眼睛，试图看出墨迹残留的痕迹。  
无数个猜想在青年脑海中飞过，但没有一个成形，莱因哈特把目光从眼前的书本上移开，余光瞟在了牧羊人身上。见鬼，他仍然能看到牧羊人手里的书上是奇怪的符号。牧羊人丝毫没有意识到年轻人的关注，他在以相同的速度翻阅纸张。  
“你要这样看一整晚吗？”莱因哈特从床上站起来，走到牧羊人身后。  
“不，其实我打算在日落前烧掉它们。”  
虽然心里满是疑问，但莱因哈特并不打算问出来，因为他突然有了怀疑——牧羊人到底知不知道莱因哈特看不懂书上的文字？很可能牧羊人知道，这样的安排是刻意的。  
牧羊人没有理会莱因哈特异常的沉默，他抱起已经看过的几本书，走到炉灶边，顺着火舌把书放了进去。火焰先是变暗，过了一会儿又重新变亮，火焰顺着书页攀援而上，空气里渐渐有了皮革烧焦后的糊味。  
牧羊人开始咳嗽。莱因哈特打开窗户，外面应该是下午两三点左右，正是太阳最高的时候，风沾上了阳光的热度，牧草的气味和花的香气一起灌进鼻腔。  
一派自然的气息。  
莱因哈特突然想起一件重要的事。  
“你今天是不是忘记放羊了？”

本以为自己会被要求代替牧羊人去放羊的莱因哈特没想到，他的任务居然是烧书。  
“你不再看了吗？”  
莱因哈特提出疑问。  
牧羊人对他微笑一下，摇头离开了，走的时候轻轻关上了小屋的门。  
留下莱因哈特一个人在房间里。  
年轻人取出箱子里的书，试图找出更多的信息，但书页仍是空白的。  
他弯下腰，把书箱拖到壁炉边。  
起身后莱因哈特去窗边看了一眼，牧羊人仍在他的视野里。  
不知为什么，这样的背影忍不住让他多看了一会儿。他看到牧羊人走着，羊就在他的身旁，一会儿散开，一会儿又重新聚拢。一只小羊靠近牧羊人的脚边，牧羊人把它抱了起来。  
莱因哈特看着那个人在羊群的簇拥下渐渐走远，这才回到炉子边。  
之前扔进去的几本书已经差不多被烧尽了，莱因哈特用铁的拨火棍子把它们推到一旁。  
等着他的还有一大箱书。

傍晚时分，书籍被烧的烟雾散去已有一段时间，小屋的宁静再次被打破。  
但此刻进来的人不是意料之中的牧羊人，而是先寇布。  
此刻先寇布的脸上却不再有了清晨时的玩味，他的眉头紧蹙着，锐利的双眼迅速环视了整个房间，然后确定了牧羊人并不在这里的事实。  
莱因哈特从桌边的椅子上站了起来，他看到先寇布的腰间别了一把斧子。  
斧子的刃是明亮的。  
“他不在这里，如果您在找他的话。”  
先寇布的眼神并没有因为看到莱因哈特而有丝毫的解脱，莱因哈特注意到他握紧了拳头。  
“他不能继续待在这里了，追捕的人快到了，他今晚必须走。”  
“下山吗？  
“嗯，走山后面那条路。”  
“他一个人走？”  
“不，你带着他。马上天黑了，他看不清下山的路。”  
莱因哈特猛地回头，他在屋角看到了未燃的火把——他能非常确定的是，那只火把之前并不在这里。  
“那你呢？为什么不是你陪他？”莱因哈特的眼神觑向先寇布腰间的斧头，意有所指地询问。  
“我从山前面的路下山，那里通往外面。有一段路只能走一个人。追捕者来到时，我会守在那里。”  
先寇布的身材并不算非常魁梧，却也十分结实有力了。莱因哈特并没有见过他是如何挥动手中的斧头的。他只能想象一部分。  
“你只见过他一次，你们甚至都没有深谈过，这值得吗？”  
“你和他睡觉了吧？”先寇布的嘴唇抿了一下，他如预料之中地看到了年轻人脸庞上的怒意，“我们只见过一次，相处也并不愉快，我让你带他下山，你选择相信我，这值得吗？”  
“不要找他找得太久。”扔下这句话后，先寇布转身走了出去。

窗外的天空变成了橘红色，莱因哈特用炉子里最后的火焰点燃了火炬。油沾了火，猝然亮起，照亮了莱因哈特的脸颊。  
他并不知道此刻牧羊人在哪里。  
刚才他用布巾包裹了一些干酪，和水壶一起系在腰上，火炬再次在房间里晃了一圈。该带的都已带上，莱因哈特转身离开。  
他有一种预感，他再也不会回到这里，但他始终没有回头。

为什么牧羊人到现在还没有回来？  
莱因哈特一边走，一边努力寻找牧羊人的身影。当天边的暖色彻底消失，头顶开始有星辰点缀时，他还没有看到牧羊人，羊群也消失不见了。  
难道是逃走了？  
早晨的时候那人还对他说过不会逃走，没想到这么快就食言了？  
他独自一人在无边的旷野里擎着火把，他要找的那个人却早已离开。  
这不公平。

莱因哈特发现不远处有一条溪流。  
溪流大概并不深，水漫过两边的牧草，流淌着发出声音。  
羊群能趟过这条溪流吗？还有向前寻找的必要吗？  
他脚上的的皮靴长短刚好，足够他跨过溪流而不打湿衣服。  
从水中漫步又何尝不是一种诱惑。  
他开始有点相信牧羊人能在河对岸被找到了。

理智告诉莱因哈特，草原上是不可能有巨石的。  
但当他趟过不深的溪流后，面前赫然出现了一人多高的巨石。  
莱因哈特擎高手中的火炬。  
巨石是深灰色的，表面还有棱角，像是被用巨斧从山巅劈下来的。  
巨石怎么会出现在这种地方？  
周围一圈的泥土被压得深陷下去，藤蔓植物沿着巨石边缘爬了一圈。  
莱因哈特绕到了巨石的另一边，抬头时他才发现，巨石上躺着一个人。  
是牧羊人。

被莱因哈特叫醒时，牧羊人迷迷糊糊的，他嘟囔着还要再睡一会儿，却被年轻人拉住胳膊。  
“先寇布刚才来过。”  
当莱因哈特说出这句话时，牧羊人彻底清醒了，他腾地坐起来。  
“他在哪儿？”  
“他说他去正面下山唯一的路上挡那群人了。他要找你的时候你不在。”  
说出这句话后，莱因哈特感觉到牧羊人的眼神骤然暗了下去，这让他心里有些说不出的难过，但他丝毫没有忘记先寇布托付过他什么。  
“先寇布让我带你下山。那些人就要追来了。”  
牧羊人低头沉默了一会儿，然后又抬头。  
“即使我想遵从你们的意思，也已经办不到了。”  
他把手放在大腿上，又抬起手，给莱因哈特看。  
满手是血。

年轻人震惊地半天没能说出话，一瞬间他脑海里闪过很多问题，但最终他只问了一句。  
“你的羊呢？”  
牧羊人的使命不就是牧羊吗？下午阳光最好的时候他带着羊离开了，找到他的时候却只剩下牧羊人。  
“不在了，”牧羊人摇了摇头，“我让它们离开了。”  
“那你的腿？”  
“和羊无关，羊在河的那一边。我只是过河的时候累了，躺在石头上睡了一觉，没想到醒来时已经天黑了。我这才发现，我的腿……”  
莱因哈特一手擎着火把照亮，另一只手撕开伤口表面的布料。血还在不停地流出来，看不清伤口的形状。  
“我答应过先寇布，必须带你走。如果留在这里，你会死的。”  
莱因哈特把火炬塞到牧羊人手里，从衣服上撕下了一长条布料，绑紧了伤口处。  
血渐渐止住了。  
“能站起来吗？”  
牧羊人歉疚地摇了摇头。  
“能动吗？”  
牧羊人用手臂撑着身体，在巨石上向前移动了一点。  
“那好，爬到我的背上。”  
莱因哈特背对着牧羊人发出催促，牧羊人终于迟疑地贴住他的后背。莱因哈特用手臂托住牧羊人的腿，承着两个人的重量站了起来。  
牧羊人搂住他的脖子，他们脸颊贴着脸颊。  
“莱因哈特，我很抱歉，我从没走过下山的路。所以只能靠你自己摸索。我希望一根火炬够用，毕竟没有更多的了。”

莱因哈特甚至不知道该怎样爬上这座山，就要被迫下山了。  
直觉让他沿着溪流向下走。  
如果一直沿着溪流走，他们会进入一片树林，然而他并不知道那片树林里有什么。  
“你醒着吗？”莱因哈特对近在咫尺的人说话。  
回应他的是一声浓重的鼻音。  
“我想知道，流血是什么感觉。很痛吗？”  
莱因哈特感觉到牧羊人的手指揪了一下自己的领子。  
“如果非要形容这种感觉，就像……自己变得越来越轻吧。你走着只能看路，但我能看到天空。今晚的天空很好，所有星星都能看得清清楚楚。我能看到双子座和猎户座。”  
“你居然也认得它们。”  
“我很小的时候，有人教我认过，还给我讲了关于星座的故事。现在回想起来，这些故事固然有不可思议之处，但星座总归来说还是人们对自己生活的投影。就比如现在，你看双子座，像不像两个人靠在一起？”  
莱因哈特慢下了步伐，抬头望向天空。深色的天空上横亘着一条银河，银河的不远处，最显眼的几颗星星就是双子座。  
那些星星忽亮忽暗的，仿佛在呼吸。  
年轻人突然意识到，自己之前可能想错了。  
也许那些星辰真的活着。

这座山并不陡峭，相反地，莱因哈特甚至觉得它称得上平缓。他们沿着溪流走了一段时间，进入了树林。  
树叶遮挡了头顶的星光，四周变得昏暗起来，唯一的光源是牧羊人手中的火炬。莱因哈特的双手有些酸了，他没有回头，只能听见牧羊人呼吸的声音。声音不大，却很均匀。  
“能听到我说话吗？”  
“嗯？”  
“山下还有人等你吗？还是说只有我们两个？”  
“应该还有不少人吧。他们在等我，期待着我们能转移到另一片地方，这样我就能再躲藏一段时间。”  
“我记得你说你厌倦了躲藏？”  
“我曾经猜想过，如果只为自己一人活着会是怎样的情景。可是我想不出来。”  
牧羊人说话的时候，莱因哈特感觉到托着牧羊人大腿的手心变得有些湿滑，可能是又有血流出来了。  
他想找个地方把牧羊人放下来，重新包扎伤口，但下一秒他就听到树林外的草原上有声音。  
“炉膛里灰还是热的，他们肯定还没跑远！”  
“守卫的人可真是勇猛啊，不过既然他死了，我们要抓的那个人根本就不足为惧。”  
“您看，前面有树林，他会不会就在里面？”  
“进去搜！”  
牧羊人猛地把火炬扔到不远处的溪流里，火焰瞬间淬灭了。  
“把我放下吧，你先走。他们的目标只有我，他们并不知道你的存在。你没必要牵扯进这些恩怨里，你不属于这里。”牧羊人挣扎着要从莱因哈特的背上跳下来，莱因哈特却抓紧了他的身体。  
“我早已和这里分不开了。我答应过先寇布，要代替他保护你。”莱因哈特尽量把声音压到最低，却仍然掩饰不住颤抖。  
“先寇布已经死了！”  
“我尊重他的死亡，即使我们只见过两面。我能看出来，其实你们早就通过某种方式认识了，不是吗？”  
牧羊人无话可说。  
“我会带你下山，直到把你送到等你的人那里。”莱因哈特一边这么说着，一边背着牧羊人继续向前走。  
牧羊人，也可以称他为鬼魂，沉默地环住金发的年轻人。  
他们在黑暗的树林里无声地前行。莱因哈特尽量和溪流保持着距离，他知道一定会有人沿着溪流的方向寻找，他也很幸运，走了很远都没有被追捕的人发现。  
那些嘈杂的声音渐渐远去，他们重新回到了相对安全的状态。

“你还醒着吗？”  
莱因哈特踩着腐殖质和四散的落叶，穿行在光秃秃的树干间，第三次问背后的人。  
这一次他等了好久，却没能得到回答。


	11. 星夜兼程

树林中一片寂静，莱因哈特只能听见自己的心跳声。  
牧羊人趴在他肩头的触感十分鲜明，但即使他回头，也看不到对方是否还清醒。  
他很努力地侧耳听了一会儿，才能确定对方仍在呼吸，虽然很微弱。  
莱因哈特在前方不远处停下脚步，他把牧羊人放在地上。牧羊人的身体向前倾倒，莱因哈特用肩膀支撑着他。  
年轻人把牧羊人的伤口重新包扎了一次。他摸到腰上悬挂的水壶，拔出塞子，把瓶口放在对方唇边，试图让已经失去意识的人喝一点，但牧羊人一直没有醒来，他有些无计可施。  
莱因哈特看不到牧羊人的表情，他唯一清楚的是，不能再这么继续流血了。  
他含了一大口水，用手指捏住牧羊人的两颊，把水渡了进去。  
牧羊人并没有拒绝这个吻，又或是因为不能，直到莱因哈特确保他把水全都咽了下去。  
他们只休息了很短的一段时间，就重新出发了。  
将要走出树林时，莱因哈特看到了枝叶缝隙间的天空，月亮已经升起。  
这情景给年轻人的心底增加了一丝宽慰，但下一秒，头顶的乌鸦被人类经过时踩断树枝的声音惊醒，发出一串突兀的叫声，拍打着翅膀飞走了。  
莱因哈特吓了一跳。

离开树林后不久，莱因哈特重新找到了溪流。夜空晴朗得没有一丝云，星辰在月亮的映衬下黯然失色。月光在大地上铺开，青年沿着溪流一路向下，再没有遇到任何阻碍。  
没有人类，也没有动物，他在荒芜的草原上跋涉，另一个人却还睡着。  
莱因哈特在脑海中想象此刻他的靴子该是什么样子，先是沾满了羊毛，然后趟过溪流，不一会儿在树林中，几乎全部陷入泥土里，现在又踩过了大片草原，表面是破碎的植物汁液。  
火炬已经熄灭，落进溪流里，被冲到了更下游。如果他想看清周遭的一切，只能等天亮的时候。  
莱因哈特想起了他上学时在报纸上看过的一首叙事诗。  
父亲抱着生病的孩子在森林里穿行，凶恶的魔王隐藏在黑暗里，引诱脆弱的孩子滑进深渊，父亲在寒冷的风里一刻不停地呼唤孩子，魔王却藏在风里，用欲望和巧妙的图景诱骗。最终父亲没能回到家，孩子死在他的怀里。  
诗中最后的场景浮现在年轻人心头，让他陡然一惊。  
然后他才意识到，此刻的他也并没有活在现实里。  
这里是鬼魂的梦境。他行走在鬼魂的梦中。  
鬼魂早已经死了，死在过去。  
他不可能救得了他。

这个念头浮起的瞬间，眼前的天空现出一道鱼肚白，朝霞在山的尽头出现，先是暖的淡粉色，很快又变为瑰色。没过多久，太阳磨磨蹭蹭地露出了一点金边，然后以快到不可思议的速度把自己托了起来。莱因哈特甚至敢肯定这一过程不超过十几秒，他愣了一小会儿，才意识到阳光已经强烈到让他无法直视的程度。  
与此同时，背后的重量突然消失了。  
莱因哈特的手臂是空的，牧羊人不见了。  
惊愕中的莱因哈特把手在阳光下摊开，他的双手空空如也，没有牧羊人的血，也没有握过火炬后留下的黑灰——唯一清晰可见的是手掌上深刻的纹路。细密的汗水分布在掌纹边，像揉碎的星光。  
莱因哈特觉得自己像是个沐浴在阳光里的初生婴儿，这一切发生在世间的任何一件事之前。  
胸腔里突然有种壅塞感，他想呐喊。  
但他的声音终究没有发出，因为下一秒他就跌回了现实里。  
现实是，幻境的支撑消失了，他跌倒在伊谢尔伦城堡外的泥泞里，城堡外的雨还没停。

年轻人趴在泥浆里，雨水源源不断地打在他的脸颊上，头发上和身上。  
莱因哈特用很短的时间反应过来自己身处何处，然后他感觉到一股怒意顺着他的脊梁骨攀沿而上，冲到了脑海里。  
鬼魂……这家伙……真他妈的见鬼了！  
金发的，或者金发被打湿的，想从泥水里爬起来却滑了一下的年轻人恶狠狠地抓住手边的枯草，终于费了些力气，站了起来，但很可惜，之前他穿的很好的长靴陷入泥地里，无论如何都拔不出来。  
他要报复！他要把那个赚取他同情心，实则捉弄他的鬼魂抓住，他要让那个反复无常又滑不溜手，一而再再而三惹恼自己的家伙尝尝他的厉害！他等不及了，他现在就办！  
莱因哈特顾不得自己现在的狼狈状况了。一只脚穿着靴子，一只脚没穿，高低不平让他走起路跌跌撞撞，他索性把另一只靴子也拔下来扔掉。他要回城堡，现在就要回去！  
年轻人开始向着几百米外的城堡进发，雨太大了，几乎遮住他的全部视线，他只能隐约看到污涂涂的城堡石墙，每当他试图抹去脸上的雨水时，更多的雨水会顺着手掌的缝隙灌进他嘴里，他只能放弃这方面的尝试。  
当他终于走近城堡的石墙时，他发现不远处居然有一处缝隙，顶部有突出物遮挡，刚好足够他避一会儿雨。莱因哈特走了进去。脚下没有雨水，甚至称得上干爽，累极了的年轻人扶着厚重的砖石喘息。  
他是个生性喜好整洁的人，跌倒在泥水里早已超过他容忍的上限，被迫走过漫长的雨地更让他耗尽了耐心，可是现在他太累了，从幻境里的夜晚到现在，他甚至没有一秒合上过眼睛，他想休息一下。  
雨里没有风，没有恐惧，虽然潮湿，却也没那么冷。莱因哈特换了个舒服的席地而坐的姿势，背靠着爬满干枯藤蔓的石砖。  
眼皮越来越沉，意识有些模糊不清。  
不如合上眼睛休息一小会儿？  
他一边这么想着，一边歪头睡着了。

当他终于醒来时，雨停了。  
虽然外面还是有些冷，但他终归能离开藏身的地方了。  
身上的泥水干了，他感觉好了很多。  
莱因哈特准备站起来，但他意识到此刻站起来并不是个很好的选择。  
因为他的腿被另一个生物占用了。  
一个黑色头发，穿着对小孩来说过于奢华的外衣的小男孩正枕着他的腿睡觉。男孩呼吸的时候小小的身体一起一伏，长长的眼睫蝴蝶一样扑闪着，就是不睁开。  
这小孩睡得太香了，连叫他起来都像是某种罪过。  
等一下？大眼睛？黑色头发？  
莱因哈特的嘴角再次抽搐起来。  
这家伙，就是鬼魂小时候的样子吧。  
一想到这点，莱因哈特又开始气不打一处来。  
装天真对于计较前嫌的年轻人来说根本没有任何用处，莱因哈特用手揪住小孩的后颈，不顾小孩睡梦里的徒劳挣扎，强行把他拽了起来。  
“不要装睡！你给我醒来！”

被莱因哈特强行拉起来时，小孩还懵懵懂懂的，直到和莱因哈特大眼瞪小眼，小孩才突然惊醒过来。他试图扭动因为被揪住衣领而动弹不得的脖子，未果后委屈巴巴地看着面前金发湿成一绺一绺的青年。  
如果平时的莱因哈特看见此刻自己的模样，这位在仪表和气质方面一向追求完美的青年一定会感到惊讶，不过此时的他却顾不了那么多了。他一定要找面前的这家伙问个清楚。  
“你到底在搞什么鬼！扮成小孩子有任何意义吗？捉弄人的把戏可以到此为止了吧！”  
莱因哈特用他能想象到的最严厉的口吻对小孩说话，他百分之百确认，这小孩就是整蛊的鬼魂。  
黑发的小男孩先是睁大眼睛看着莱因哈特，在莱因哈特发出严厉的审问后却红了双眼，小小的鼻翼颤抖了起来。  
“莱……莱因……我没有扮成小孩子……”  
小孩的声音越来越小，娇嫩的嘴唇颤抖着，开始有晶莹的泪水在眼眶里打转，有一瞬间莱因哈特觉得他会哭出来，但小孩最终还是没有哭。  
莱因哈特松开了抓着小孩衣领的手。无论是小孩还是快哭出来的小孩对他来说都是陌生的，他没经历过这种状况，有些无所适从。  
“莱因不要生气了好不好……”小孩的眼睫上还沾着泪珠，却努力挤出笑容，“你说过要和我去城堡的，现在走好不好？”  
小孩牵起莱因哈特的手，他的另一只手指向城堡大门的方向。  
“我们快一点好不好，太晚了大门就要关上了。”

大门关上？  
莱因哈特猛地站起身，刚才坐了太久，他有点晕眩，但他很快发现面前的景色和自己睡着前有很大的区别。  
原本光秃秃的荒原上多了树木，枯萎的草此刻也变得翠绿，甚至还有远方零散的牧群。莱因哈特的视线转向城堡大门的方向……  
城堡一改破旧衰败的模样，看起来雄伟而崭新。莱因哈特注意到了来来往往的人，有站岗的士兵，也有驾着马车送货的仆人，甚至还有挽着衣袖提着桶，往来汲水的女仆，他们都穿着奇特的服装。之前破旧不堪的城堡大门此刻也被打开了，这里的城堡是有吊桥的——这和他记忆中的景象有很大不同。  
直到此时，莱因哈特才能基本确定，他并没有身处现实中。这里是新的幻境，他正站在幻境中的城堡外。  
眼前的一切对他来说熟悉又陌生。  
小孩太矮了，他的手只能够到莱因哈特小臂的高度。莱因哈特感觉自己的袖子被一股小小的力道轻轻拽住，但是他反而不想挣开了。  
这种感觉并不算太坏。

年轻人牵着小孩的手来到城堡外。  
这里原本应该是草皮的延伸，但来往人群日复一日的踩踏让这里变得光秃秃的，泥土和棱角分明的石块被暴露出来。在天气晴好的情况下，车轮的碾轧会让这里尘土飞扬，但不久之前才下过雨，泥土还是松软潮湿的，莱因哈特注意到马蹄上的泥和女仆被泥水弄脏的裙摆。  
美貌的年轻男人总是更容易受到关注的，一名路过的年轻女仆看到了站在路边牵着黑发小孩的莱因哈特，她把手里的重物放在一边，下意识推了推白色的头巾，露出一点栗色的发丝。  
“您站在这里做什么？”  
莱因哈特还没想好回答的语句，小孩就先他一步开口了。  
“我受邀参加今晚的宴会，他是我的朋友。我给你看邀请函。”  
小孩挣脱了莱因哈特的手，他在繁复的外衣口袋里翻找了一会儿，取出一封拆开的信。  
女仆没接过那封信，她看了一眼信封上的火漆印。  
“我不认字，但既然您的信上有老爷的印章，您也知道今晚有宴会，您一定是老爷的朋友。老爷就在城堡里等着，我带您和您的朋友进去吧。”

女仆将他们带到城堡大厅的门口就鞠躬离开了，莱因哈特点头向她致谢。他牵住小孩的手，迈步走了进去。  
再次走进城堡的大厅带给莱因哈特的感觉与之前截然不同。当莱因哈特看着现实中的残破景象时，曾经试图想象这里昔日的辉煌模样，但此刻当他真正走进幻境里的城堡时，眼前的情景还是让他暂时失去了言语的能力。  
穿着昂贵布料，喷洒香水的男人和女人手挽着手，有说有笑地从他面前走过。来来往往的仆人们把新做好的菜肴用银盘盛着，端到大厅中央的长桌上。乐师们坐在大厅的角落处，将略有点嘈杂的大厅用音乐声填满。  
一切都过于喧闹和热烈了，这让莱因哈特生出了一点不真实感，他忍不住抬头看了一眼。  
上方的穹顶的形状与他记忆中的没什么区别，水晶吊灯上的白色蜡烛却发出耀眼到让人难以直视的光，浅黄色的光汇聚在一起，照亮了穹顶的壁画。在壁画里，他看到了波涛汹涌的海洋，生着双翼的飞马和握紧权杖的女神，女神的另一只手里捧着本打开的书。书的封皮上似乎有几个字，但烛光让他有些心烦意乱，他看不清写了什么。  
视线回到大厅时，莱因哈特意识到有人正在某处看着他。  
他有点烦躁地四处张望，终于和远处的一双眼睛对上。  
视线对上的瞬间，他与小孩交握的手猛地收紧。  
这太不可思议了……  
年轻人视线的尽头有几层台阶，台阶上是装饰繁复的椅子，有人正捧着酒杯，靠坐在那把椅子上。  
莱因哈特做梦都能回忆起那个人的模样，因为这是他这次任务的目标，他准备消灭的对象——是鬼魂的脸。

同一个幻境中怎么会有两个相同的人存在？  
虽然莱因哈特早就在心里对自己说过，这是鬼魂的世界，在这个世界无论发生什么都是有可能的，但他还是忍不住在与远处的鬼魂对视几秒后低头看身旁的小孩。  
小孩却没有显示出任何不同寻常的迹象，莱因哈特低头看他时他抬头向莱因哈特微笑。  
没过多久就有一名神情严肃，管家似的人物走到他们身边，询问来客的身份，并要求他们出示刚才给女仆看过的邀请函。  
管家看完了那封邀请函，把信交回小孩手中。  
“我是姆莱。主人曾我和提起过您，关于您父亲的事我感到十分抱歉，希望您袭爵后一切安好。我对您和您的朋友今晚驾临表示由衷的欢迎。您的这位朋友我该怎么称呼？”  
“莱因哈特。”  
莱因哈特注意到，这位名叫姆莱的管家对小孩的态度温和而友善，但看向自己时神情却变得严肃很多，这让他有些不舒服，不过仍在可承受范围内，为了避免进一步引起对方的注意，莱因哈特用最短的语言进行了自我介绍。  
姆莱紧皱的眉头稍微舒缓了一点。“欢迎您的到来，莱因哈特先生。这边请。”


	12. 画像

莱因哈特有一种奇妙的感觉：他和这场宴会格格不入。衣着华丽的贵族老爷们端着酒杯互相问候，年轻的男人和女人们嘴角各自挂着笑意，眉目传情。这些人仿佛劣质油画中的个体，他们说，他们笑，他们行走，他们饮酒，他们嘴唇的颜色和衣着一般鲜亮，但却因为缺少真实感而让人产生隔膜。  
直到不久前他还和黑发的小孩一同行走，但自称姆莱的管家以一种奇妙的疏离将他和小孩分开，管家的话语也让他无法拒绝：“主人要见这个孩子，而并非和这孩子一起来的客人。”小孩在听到这句话后歉疚地看了看莱因哈特，然后乖巧地牵住了老管家的手，和对方一道离开。  
只剩他一个人站在完全陌生的人群里。  
莱因哈特独自站了没多会儿，开始有宾客注意到他。一个年轻男人停在他面前，用的是上下打量的目光。  
“嗨，你这家伙，你以为今晚是化妆舞会吗？”  
男人的视线落到了莱因哈特的金发上。和莱因哈特被雨水弄湿的金发不同，他的头发被精心烫过，还打了发油，梳成了光滑蓬松的棕红色小卷。这让他两条短眉毛下的绿色眼珠更显得生气勃勃。  
直到此刻莱因哈特才终于有空注意他自己的形象——平心而论，此刻他的模样确实和这里格格不入。他还穿着幻境外的衣服，那身被泥水弄脏，已经看不出颜色的衣裳。  
男人捕捉到了莱因哈特的窘迫，他吹了个轻松的口哨。  
“如果你想引起在场宾客们的注意，那我想只要你多在这里傻站一阵子，就能达到目的了。但我猜你应该志不在此？跟我过来换套衣服。”  
在莱因哈特跟上他之前，他回头向莱因哈特笑了一下。  
“忘和你说了，我叫波布兰。奥利佛·波布兰，可不要记错了哦。”

他们离开大厅，上了二楼。这条路对于莱因哈特来说再熟悉不过了——这是前往现实中他休息的卧室的必经之路。  
当波布兰驻足在走廊熟悉的位置，熟悉的红色木门前时，莱因哈特的猜想被再一次验证了。  
名叫波布兰的男人拧开了门把手，房间内的景象倒映在莱因哈特眼中。  
这是个有点凌乱的房间。带着幔帐的床被摆放在中央，床对面是被木板被压得有点变形的书柜，不过波布兰并没给他留时间仔细辨认那些书。他被推到衣柜前，波布兰拉开了柜门。  
“这些衣服的主人是不会介意的，你从里面选一套。喏，这是梳子和发胶，镜子在柜门内侧，用完记得关上。还有，记得处理一下你的头发！”  
门被从外关上，但脚步声并没有响起，波布兰还在门外。  
也许他正在站在门外偷听？或许他只是单纯在等莱因哈特出来？  
莱因哈特从衣柜里找出他看着最顺眼的一套衣服，搁在覆盖床面的幔帐上。他的眼神再次移向了书柜那边。所有书都被羊皮包裹着，没有任何烫金或墨水的书名标识。  
难道说这里和前一个幻境一样，都无法辨认文字吗？莱因哈特想取看看，证实他的猜想，但波布兰的声音再次在门外响起：“如果你不会穿，或者需要帮忙，可以叫我进来！”  
“谢谢，暂时不需要！”  
莱因哈特只能放弃了这个想法，他脱掉身上被泥水浸湿的衣物，用干净的毛巾擦拭身体，换上了款式古朴的亚麻布衬衫和白色长裤。  
这身衣服对他来说有点紧，不过还在合理范围内。但接下来的衣服就稍显麻烦了。用金线绣出纹样的白底外衣和红色坠着装饰品的坎肩都要一一套上，还有一条腰带。莱因哈特并不清楚该怎么给腰带打结，他把这个麻烦的工作放到一边，开始处理头发。在这么短的时间内清洗并烫卷肯定是不可能的，他用毛巾擦干雨水，拿木梳子将结在一起的金发彻底梳通。这时他发现手边有一条红色的丝绸发带。  
莱因哈特将金发挽起，用发带绑了个漂亮的结。在镜子前再三检查后，他向门外的波布兰打了招呼：“其他的我都准备好了，您能教我怎么给腰带打结吗？”

“您真是……”  
波布兰走进房间时莱因哈特还对着镜子，他的手刚从发带上放下，这让莱因哈特和莱因哈特在镜中的倒影一同映入波布兰眼中。  
“……您这样让我不禁怀疑主人邀请您来这场宴会的真实目的，您不会是他瞒着我们在外面找的情人吧？”  
波布兰说完这句话，挑了挑眉毛，绿眼睛透着些俏皮的光。莱因哈特看着那人衣服下隐隐约约的肌肉，忍不住捏了捏拳头，计算自己和这人对战时获得胜利的可能性。  
得出可能性不大的结论后，莱因哈特只能侧身让波布兰走近，容忍对方帮自己打那个复杂的活结，他还用余光瞟了一眼对方夸张的橙色毛领子——看起来像是水貂的，或者是松鼠皮？  
一个猜想浮上莱因哈特的心头，他也张口说出了自己的疑问：“这个房间，衣柜和里面的衣服，都是城堡主人的吗？您为什么会带我来这个房间？”  
“这我就不知道了，”波布兰做完手里的工作，回到走廊上等着莱因哈特，莱因哈特注意到他的手里多了一串银色的钥匙，看到莱因哈特衣冠楚楚地走出来，他眨了一下眼睛，“也许是我心血来潮，也许是城堡里真的只有这间房里有你合适的衣服，谁知道呢？”  
“可是这衣服并不非常合身……”  
莱因哈特的话被上锁时钥匙转动的金属声打断，波布兰没有接他的话，转过身把钥匙塞进外套的兜里。“您现在可以回到大厅了，那是属于你的地方。我真是受够了这身滑稽的衣服了，还有很多漂亮女人在等我。我们就此别过吧！”  
他保持着笑容，背对莱因哈特离开，一只手放在腰际的兜里，另一只手却向下指着，仿佛在说，楼下有什么。

楼下有什么？  
莱因哈特的脑海中突然浮现出城堡的结构，他清楚记得现实世界中他探寻过楼下的结构，是实心的，应该由砖石构成，敲击后只有沉重的砰砰声，但是按照波布兰的意思……？  
他现在当然不能大费周章地掀开毛毯，再用力敲击地面，会被人听见动静的，不过这并不代表他没有别的方法。  
莱因哈特半跪下来，掏出了胸前的金色挂坠。挂坠在昏暗的环境中发出微光，他把金色链子一端压在地板上，挂坠贴在耳边，这样就能听见楼下的声响。  
沉默中首先传来的是粗重的呼吸声，像是来自于一个中年人和一个年轻人。  
居然有人！  
莱因哈特摒住呼吸。  
那些声音源源不断地传入莱因哈特耳中。  
“东西你拿好了吗？”  
“嗯。”  
“目标找准了吗？”  
“嗯。”  
“我们只有这一次机会。那个人宴会后就要离开了。我已经把一半钱交给你母亲了，只要你完成了安排的任务，无论你是死了还是活着，你母亲都能拿到另一半钱。”  
“……”  
“好，那我走了。”  
暗道里响起了衣物毛料摩擦的声响，然后是其中一个人从更深的楼梯处离开的脚步声。  
逐渐变小，直至消失不见。  
另一个人——看来是年轻人的呼吸声还在，但是有些急促，像是在努力安抚复杂的心绪。  
莱因哈特听见了水声：那个人倒了杯液体，一饮而尽。紧接着他又倒了一杯，但这次并没有像刚才那杯一样喝掉。年轻人把那杯液体放在金属盘子上，推开门走了出去。  
门在年轻人身后被关上了，随着门的关闭，密室里的声音也消失了。  
莱因哈特在反复确认下方再没有声音后收回挂坠站了起来。  
“东西”。  
“目标”。  
“那个人宴会后就要离开了”。  
他们是想杀什么人吗？  
既然目标会离开，说明暗杀的对象并非作为城堡主人的鬼魂，而是做客于此，在他怀中醒来的幼年的……  
该死！那个叫姆莱的管家已经把那孩子带走了！

莱因哈特走进大厅时，人群向他投来钦羡的眼光。摇着羽毛扇子附耳交谈的贵族女人们停止了话题，纷纷把目光锁定在在金发青年身上，拿着酒杯的男贵族之间的恭维声也瞬间小了很多。  
即使在美人汇聚的地方，这样的相貌和气度也是难得一见的。  
大厅顿时安静了下来，人们似乎在等着这位不知名的新来者说点什么，但莱因哈特什么都没有说，他径直从人群中穿行而过，走向大厅的另一端。  
人群的尽头是主人的座位，主人并不在。但莱因哈特没有失望，他要找的人就在这里。  
主人的座位旁边是一个深色的高脚凳，黑发的男孩正坐在上面。他外衣上的领结被解开放在一边，手中抱了一个剥开的橘子。  
“莱因！”  
男孩看到莱因哈特走过来，并没有起身的意思，他笑眯眯的，顽皮地摇晃着两条悬空的小腿，撕下一瓣橘子向莱因哈特伸出手。  
“你要吃橘子吗？”  
得到否定的回答后，男孩嘟了嘟嘴，准备自己把那瓣橘子吃掉，但莱因哈特阻止了他，不容置疑地把橘子抢过来。  
“橘子是谁给你的？你已经吃了吗？”  
如果莱因哈特的面前有镜子，他一定会被此刻自己的目光的温度吓到。很明显，男孩被他吓到了。  
“还没吃……是……是一位先生给我的，他说没有菠萝，就只能将就让我吃据橘子了……不过，菠萝是什么啊？”  
看样子孩子并不知道菠萝是什么，但莱因哈特直接忽略了他的问题。  
“什么样的人？”  
“灰色头发，个子高高的，脸上有雀斑。”  
男孩环顾四周，失望地发现那个人已经不在这里了。  
“有喝过东西吗？”  
“喝过一杯果汁……也是他给我的，他说小孩子就该喝甜甜的饮料……”  
男孩的目光躲闪中带了一些委屈，他并不明白为什么换了一身衣服的莱因哈特又开始对他疾言厉色。  
但既然莱因哈特这么做，一定有他的原因吧。  
莱因哈特把橘子扔掉了。  
“现在有感觉不舒服吗？比如头疼，头晕和恶心。”  
“没……”  
莱因哈特把小孩从凳子上抱了下来，紧紧抓住孩子的手。  
“从现在开始，你什么也不要吃，什么也不要喝，当然我也会这样。”

“这么严格吗？”  
身后响起再熟悉不过的声音，莱因哈特猛地回过头。  
果然是他。  
是鬼魂。  
“小孩子应该被好好的对待，让他们吃喜欢吃的，看喜欢看的书，舒舒服服地呆着……”  
此刻的鬼魂穿着莱因哈特所能想象到的最华丽的服装——从金线织成的衬衣，到点缀着珍珠和宝石的外套，再到金红色的披风以及皮毛制成的领子，看起来厚重又华丽，唯一的缺点是不舒服。  
莱因哈特见过他披着白色床单，见过他蒙着黑色斗篷，也见过他穿着诗人和牧羊人的服装，唯独没见过现在这种。  
此刻的他们衣冠楚楚，却有些喘不过气。  
“您扎着发带的样子很好看。”  
鬼魂端着银色的酒杯，从莱因哈特的身旁走过，他将披风轻轻撩起，坐在金色的座位上，他的眼光掠过莱因哈特的金发和脸庞，又在形状优美的嘴唇上停留了片刻，这才状似不经意地离开。  
“如你所见，我是这场宴会的主人。照顾不周之处，还请您多多谅解。”  
他喝了一口酒，向莱因哈特摆出邀请的姿势，但莱因哈特没有理他。  
“我要把这孩子带走，这里并不适合他。”  
“哦？那你呢？你适合这里吗？我倒是注意到，你换完衣服走进来时，半个大厅的女士都在看你呢。”  
“唔，当然还有一些男人。”  
这话里隐约的讽刺和玩味激怒了莱因哈特，他牵着孩子的那只手猛地攥紧，孩子发出不适的抽气声。  
莱因哈特听到了，但他并没有说抱歉。他带着孩子转身离开。  
很奇怪，来的时候一路畅通无阻，走的时候却困难重重。不断有人经意或不经意挡在他向外走的道路上，人群一会儿汇聚，一会儿又散开，他们花了很长时间才走到大厅的门口。  
但此刻他才意识到，他们出不去了。  
大门消失了，取而代之的是一幅巨大的油画像，画像中间的人带着宝石王冠，穿着华丽的服装，手握金色权杖，但唯独没有脸庞。  
他想，此刻的当务之急是带着孩子从这个鬼地方出去。

莱因哈特拉住一个经过的端盘子侍者，询问大厅有没有别的出口。  
“没有，大人。这里本就没有出口。”  
侍者的态度恭顺而倨傲，让莱因哈特的心里又添了一丝焦躁。莱因哈特放开侍者，走到画像前仔细观察。  
画布上的油料在光下微微发亮，画像主人公披风上的花纹反复，每一笔都清晰可见。莱因哈特抬起头，重新审视那张空无一物的脸，一无所获后转身准备离开。但他的脚步顿住了，他发现画像的角落多了一位穿着天鹅绒外衣的侍者。  
画中侍者保持着板正恭敬的姿势，眼神却是令人心中一凛的空洞冷漠。  
莱因哈特猛地回头，刚才的那个侍者已经不见了。  
怎么会这样？难道说……？  
就在这时，莱因哈特感觉到右手手心被轻轻挠了一下，是小孩。  
他刚想出声询问，却意识到了些什么，他俯下身把孩子抱了起来，孩子温暖的脸颊贴在他的耳边，小手攀上莱因哈特的脖子。  
“从刚才开始，每个和莱因说过话的人都会回到画里，出不来了。”  
莱因哈特点点头表示他知道。  
画像的出现像是一个开关，让他不能轻易询问或是找离开的方法。  
又或者说，画像本身是个……？  
莱因哈特后退了几步，从远处看那幅诡异的画像，主人公周围还留有大片的深色背景，像是刻意留出的空间，难道说最终这个大厅中的所有人都会消失，然后出现在画像里吗？那么他怀中的孩子呢？还有他自己呢？作为外来者，他会被困在幻境中的画像里，再也出不去吗？  
莱因哈特还陷在思索中，身后温婉的女声响起。  
“既然您来了，就请参加我们的宴会吧，食物精心准备了很久呢。莱因哈特先生。”


	13. 最后一次晚餐

一位衣着华丽，身材姣好的金发女性站在莱因哈特身后，她的妆容精致，嘴角带着笑意，眼神里却埋藏着一种难以言说的情绪。  
是抵触？是恐惧？还是忧虑？  
她走到莱因哈特身边，伸手想把莱因哈特怀里的孩子接过去。  
莱因哈特下意识想拒绝，但他下一秒就忌惮地闭上了嘴。  
小孩开口了，打破了尴尬的局面。  
“好久不见！菲列特利加姐姐~”  
他们早就认识？  
被称为菲列特利加的女性亲昵地捏了捏小孩的脸颊。  
莱因哈特和菲列特利加的僵持暂时告一段落了。  
既然出不去的话，也许留在这里观察是现在最好的选择。但是关于那个杀人的阴谋他仍然一头雾水，悬挂在门口的画像就像一个巨大的倒计时——他有种隐隐的预感，最终这场宴会里的所有人都会出现在那幅画面里——因为这里除了他以外，没有真正的活人。  
那些美酒，食物，华丽的衣服，男男女女之间的调情，成年人对孩子的亲昵，都是假的。  
只有他是真的，他要找到他要的答案。

一字排开的长桌从城堡这头延伸到了那头，白色的桌布上缀满了金色流苏。餐具都是银制的，肉和酒的香味钻进鼻腔里。  
孩子已经饿了很久，这些香味让他一直在吸鼻子。  
他太小了，如果和别人一样坐下，根本就没法够到桌面，菲列特利加安排他站在椅子上。  
但他不能吃东西。莱因哈特告诉过他不能吃东西，虽然他并不明白这是为什么，但他只能忍着。  
也许策划杀掉孩子的人会在酒和食物里下毒。杀死这么大的孩子，只需要能塞满指甲缝的那么点毒药就够了。又或者，他们还能使用别的手段。比如让头顶的吊灯落下来，或者是状似不经意的碰撞。  
莱因哈特抬起头，他们座位的正上方就是吊灯。  
吊灯的上方是金属链子，链子末端被钉子固定在石质天花板上，玻璃罩中是数不清的白色蜡烛，火苗越烧越旺，根本没有变弱的迹象，甚至还有汇聚在一起的趋势。  
周围的宾客们的心思却只在吃和玩乐上。对面的魁梧男人正抱着一整只烤鹅啃，因为酗酒过度而发紫的嘴唇上沾满了酱汁，还有些油沾在胡须上。他旁边的红发女人正一杯接一杯地给自己倒酒，鼻梁和脸颊都变得又红又胀。  
莱因哈特一边警惕地注意着周围，一边忍不住在内心计算对面的男人吃下了多少食物：一整只烤鹅，半扇猪排，七八个松露面包，一盘鹅肝，半条橄榄烤鲑鱼，以及十几缸酒。  
每吃完一份后男人会用满是汗毛的手背抹抹嘴，再伸手去抓下一道菜。  
这景象完全让人没有胃口。

莱因哈特的余光移向了长桌的尽头，城堡的主人就坐在那里。  
他并不喝酒，相比起饕餮的宾客们，坐在主席上的他倒显得有些落寞。菲列特利加坐在他旁边，城堡主人偶尔会偏过头和她对话，但两人之间的每次交流都不会持续太久。  
这个叫菲列特利加的是他的什么人？为什么看他的眼神充满关心？  
情人？  
亲戚？  
或者，是妻子？  
他们坐得那样近，就连菲列特利加的金发都能看得清清楚楚吧。  
不知为什么，当菲列特利加可能是他的妻子的这个想法出现在莱因哈特心里时，他莫名的有些难受。  
等等，他为什么要纠结于这种事？  
莱因哈特赌气地把头转向旁边的小孩，小孩也转头看向他。  
四目对视，小孩露出了一个微笑。  
莱因哈特也忍不住回了他一个微笑。  
“您笑起来很好看。”小孩对他说。  
莱因哈特的笑容僵住了。  
“其实莱因本来就很好看，笑起来更好看。”  
小孩以为莱因哈特不高兴了，忙不迭地补充了一句。  
莱因哈特有些哭笑不得了。  
这算是夸我吗？

对面的男人打了个响亮的嗝，看样子他终于吃饱了。  
银色的餐盘在他身边被叠成两摞，酒杯里的酒洒出来很多，就那样留在餐桌上，红色的液体不断蔓延，气味醺鼻。  
不止他一个人这样，在场的几乎所有宾客在酒足饭饱后都露出了这样的醉态。有些人趴在餐桌上睡着了，而有些人甚至只是靠在椅背上，就陷入了沉睡。  
鼾声响起。男人和女人们同时打鼾，声音逐渐汇集起来，构成了一种具有节奏的声响。  
越来越响，越来越整齐，也越来越聒噪。  
难以忍受的聒噪，连胸腔里的心跳都要被弄乱了。  
如果这样的声音一直持续，那么头顶上的吊灯……  
莱因哈特猛地抱起身旁的孩子离开座位。  
紧随而来的是一声巨响。  
房顶的铁链断了，吊灯从六七米高处落下，砸在了对面刚刚还大吃一顿的男人和酗酒的女人头上。  
到处都是碎裂的玻璃和烟尘。  
烟尘散去，是鲜红色的血。  
和破碎的餐桌。  
玻璃渣，尘土以及被砸烂的吃剩食物混在一起。  
这样可怕的场面本该让宾客们四散奔逃，但宾客们却毫无反应。  
直到此刻莱因哈特才知道究竟有几个人还醒着。  
他自己，小孩，菲列特利加，管家姆莱，以及，坐在最角落的宫廷画师。  
他之前从没注意过那个宫廷画师，但直到现在他才发现，从一开始，宫廷画师就坐在这个大厅里唯一的酒桶旁边，他的手边放着一杯水，他用笔尖蘸了杯中的液体后送到酒桶前，酒液从他的笔端流过。  
他对莱因哈特露出了一个挑衅的微笑。  
莱因哈特突然意识到，大门口的那幅画就是他画的。  
每一个今晚喝过酒的人都不能幸免。

沉睡着的宾客们一个接一个消失，油画里的角色逐渐增加。画面开始变得拥挤。  
那么城堡的主人呢？他会怎么样呢？  
莱因哈特在在不怀好意的宫廷画师和城堡主人之间短暂地抉择了一秒，然后抱进怀里的孩子，飞奔向城堡主人的方向。  
他突然意识到他在恐惧。  
即使他知道怀里的孩子也是他，又不完全是他。  
他不能忍受任何一方的消失。  
气喘吁吁地跑到城堡主人的旁边时，他才意识到他来晚了。  
城堡的主人已经陷入了沉睡，他舒舒服服地趴在餐桌上，面前的食物几乎没有动，酒杯却是空的。  
他在微笑，似乎是做了什么难得一遇的好梦。  
哪有什么好梦！你快醒来！  
就算你喝了酒，我也要让你醒来！只要你赶在画家把你画上画布前醒来，你就可以和我一起逃出去了！  
莱因哈特用手推他，他有了一丝醒的迹象，却像是被睡魔攫住了，仍然睁不开眼皮。  
孩子就站在旁边看着这一切。  
莱因哈特越来越用力地推他，终于忍不住大喊了起来。  
“快醒来！你快醒来！”

让莱因哈特惊喜的是，城堡的主人终于缓缓睁开了眼睛，悠悠醒转。  
“啊，原来是你啊……就不能让我再多睡一会儿吗？”  
“你喝酒了对不对？快吐出来！”  
莱因哈特一边这么说着，一边伸手去按他的腹部。  
但城堡的主人阻止了他。  
“不不不，你别紧张，我不是因为喝酒才睡着的。我太困了。”  
莱因哈特看了一眼空的酒杯。  
“那不是酒，是橘子汁。我早己经戒酒了。”  
莱因哈特的心此刻才放了下来，然而他马上就意识到自己犯了一个无法挽回的致命错误。  
他对他说话了。  
他不能说话的……

莱因哈特还处在震惊后的失语中，城堡的主人却说话了。  
“因为太紧张才一时脱口了吗？”  
“这不是你的错。如果刚才我醒着，你就不会这样忙中出错了。”  
城堡的主人一边这么对莱因哈特说着，一边温和地伸手抚摸孩子的头顶。  
“他很喜欢你，也很信任你。你没有喝那些酒，也没有吃那些食物。你也没有放任他吃，这保护了他。你和那些人不一样。”  
那些人……？  
莱因哈特皱起眉头，一个有点可怕的猜想出现在他脑海里。  
“你知道为什么宴会里会出现这么多人吗？他们都是被困在幻境里，再也出不来的人。从第一次受意志驱使，喝下那杯酒开始，他们就注定再也无法逃离，一次又一次喝下，就像你刚才看到的那样……”  
“是你……”  
莱因哈特忍不住喃喃出声。  
“不，不是我。向酒里下毒的人不是我，把他们困在幻境里的人也不是我。我只是把幻境不加掩饰地展现在你面前。”  
“至于那幅画像，”城堡主人回头望向油彩绚丽的画像，画像上的面孔在逐渐增加，直到快要被填满，“我不知道。从我有意识开始，我就看不到那幅画像的脸。我知道我的面孔最终会被放在中央，但是最无奈的一点是，我忘了自己长什么样。”  
“就像你也忘了自己叫什么一样吗？”  
城堡的主人点了点头，露出无奈的神色，莱因哈特在其中看到了迷茫和悲伤。  
他也是个无家可归的人啊。  
“我忘了自己长什么样，我没有过去，也没有未来。但请你保护好他。”城堡的主人把孩子的手递到莱因哈特的手中。“他还这样小，欲望一词对他来说还没有别样的含义。”  
“请问我该怎……？”  
“遵从你的心意。”  
这句话音刚落，城堡的主人就从他眼前消失了，取而代之的是，大门口的油画中央出现了一张脸庞——是他再熟悉不过的鬼魂的模样。  
画中人的唇角微弯，像是在对他微笑。  
一簇火苗从油画的底部升起，越烧越旺，直到吞噬了整幅画面。  
燃烧的青色烟雾散去，城堡的出口终于显现在他们面前。  
那里有光。  
莱因哈特正要带孩子离开，突然想起了什么似的回头。  
作恶的画家与画像一起消失了，但菲列特利加和姆莱还在，他们用复杂的神情看着自己。莱因哈特本以为他们会说些什么，但他们什么都没说。  
莱因哈特这才打定了主意，牵着小孩的手，转身从城堡离开。  
每向前迈进一步，不远处的光源就越明亮一分。  
他忍不住加快速度，再快一点，再快一点。  
视线可及处，光源的尽头不是黑夜，他看不到那边究竟有什么，但是他就是这样打定了主意，一直向前走，直到……  
直到他的手里变空。  
孩子挣脱了他的手。  
莱因哈特试图转身回去寻找，一股更大的力量却将他推着向前。  
他回不去了。  
莱因哈特睁眼时，发现自己被推回了现实中。

梦境总是离奇又不讲道理，反倒衬得现实有些平淡无奇。  
但梦境不就是现实的随意组合吗？兴许其中还有一些巧妙的逻辑关系。  
莱因哈特站在城堡的出口，面对着眼前的黑夜，良久没有缓过来。  
“莱因哈特。”  
鬼魂叫了他的名字。  
莱因哈特转过身。  
果然没有那个孩子。  
“你说你要把那个孩子托付给我的。我还以为你是他。”  
“我可以是他，也可以不是他。”  
“他在哪儿？”  
“我不知道。”  
莱因哈特一时有点语塞，他有些失望地回到大厅中央的沙发上。  
情景如旧，之前的喧嚣像是假的。音乐，美食，宾客，光鲜亮丽的一切统统消失了。  
鬼魂轻飘飘地跟着莱因哈特，不声不响地坐在他身旁。  
“说起来，孩子的事情倒可以先放在一边，我以为现在对你来说最重要的任务是，找出我身上的谜团。你的合同上是这么说的吧，那可是一大笔钱呢。”  
“怎么样，你有头绪了吗？”  
鬼魂露出既说不上是期待，又说不上是担忧的表情。  
莱因哈特看着他，摇了摇头。  
“我想到了很多奇怪的点，但是没法将它们完整地串起来。”  
“第一个幻境里，你被送上了火刑柱。人们认为你是巫师。”  
“第二个幻境里，我们被安排了一场虚假的婚礼。”  
“是你承认我们结婚了的。”鬼魂适时补充。  
莱因哈特瞪了他一眼，有点脸红，他轻轻咳嗽了一声，继续说下去。  
“第三个幻境里，你躲藏在山上，被追杀，叫先寇布的人用生命保护了你，可是不知为什么，你还是没能逃掉。”  
“然后是第四个幻境，一场虚情假意又暗藏杀机的宴会……”  
“这些不同的事件不可能完完整整发生在生前的你一个人身上，你不可能既是巫师，又是诗人，也是牧羊人，还是个城堡主。你只可能是其中一个。所以我所要做的就是从这些看似孤立的场景里提取出有价值的信息。但是你没穿衣服，只裹着床单，这让我看不出你生前的身份……”  
“为什么别人的名字你都没有提，却唯独想起了先寇布？他对你来说有什么特别吗？还是说你察觉到他和我的关系有什么特别的地方了吗？”  
“没有！”莱因哈特有点恼羞成怒的回应。“请你不要打断我的思路。”

火光映照着莱因哈特的脸颊，倒影反射在他的眼瞳里，落入鬼魂的眼底。  
莱因哈特突然想起了什么，他将手伸向包裹鬼魂的床单。  
“你干什么……”  
鬼魂有点羞恼又有点好笑地嘟囔了一声，终于还是任凭莱因哈特解开了床单。  
赤裸苍白的身体落入年轻人眼中。  
鬼魂的脖颈没有一丝伤痕，也没有任何勒痕，不像是窒息造成的死亡。  
胸口和腹部也都是光洁完好的。胳膊也是。莱因哈特仔细看了他的胳膊和手掌，尤其是掌心，还是一无所获地松开。  
但是当他分开鬼魂的腿时，他的眼瞳跳了一下。  
他想，他发现那个伤痕了。  
藏得那样隐蔽，恰好在大腿内侧，小到很容易就会被忽略。  
不像刀伤，倒像是箭一类的武器造成的。  
莱因哈特在他大腿的另一边也找到了伤口。  
看样子是个贯穿伤。一定很疼吧。  
莱因哈特回想起，第三个幻境里，就算他再努力包扎，牧羊人的血仍是止不住。就是这个伤口造成的吧。  
可惜当时天色太暗了，他什么都看不到。  
年轻人白皙的手指抚上那个伤口，鬼魂的腿抖了一下。  
“疼？”  
莱因哈特看向他的眼睛。  
“也不是疼，就是烫……而且还有种奇怪的……你把手放开。”鬼魂忍不住推莱因哈特的肩膀。  
年轻人这才松开了手。  
他本以为这个伤口早就愈合了，但现在看起来并不是。  
刚才按压过伤口的指腹处，留下了一点淡淡的红。  
他一开始居然没有发现。


	14. 墓园

莱因哈特的眉头微微皱了一下，但是鬼魂并没有发现。  
“你这……随便扒人衣服的习惯……”  
鬼魂有些不好意思地合上了被莱因哈特放开的腿，用床单把自己包住。看到莱因哈特没什么反应，他给自己换了个舒服一点的姿势——抱膝坐在沙发上。  
像个小孩子，看来是有些害羞了。  
莱因哈特试着用温和的语气和他说话。  
“你知道自己有这个伤口吗？”  
鬼魂摇了摇头。  
“不记得了……也许我真的死于这个伤口？我们是牧羊人的那个幻境里，我一直在流血，我想也许这件事真的发生过吧。”  
“你当时还告诉我，小时候有人教你认星座。”  
“是啊，可是那个人的声音和长相我全都记不得了，那些星座却从来都没变过。”  
鬼魂的眼睛看向莱因哈特，是纯净的黑色。  
“我睡着的时候你害怕吗？那样的夜晚，被人追杀，只有你一个人醒着。就算那样你还是没放下我。你明知道幻境里的我会死，你救不了我。”  
莱因哈特没有回答，但鬼魂从他眼中看到了答案。  
他就算再有野心，终究也只是个普通的人类啊，这样年轻且充满活力，在幻境中失去同行的人怎么会不害怕呢？  
死亡真是一件没有办法的事。  
我已经死了，连记忆都散成碎片，灵魂被困在陌生的地方。  
你还活着，有温度，有情感。即使现在没有等你的人，以后你还是会遇到的。  
而我会一直被困在这个城堡里，和你来之前没什么区别。时间对我来说已经失去了意义，或长或短都没有关系。  
说不定这个城堡会一直存在到世界毁灭？  
那至少让大厅里的沙发变得舒服一点啊。当然现在还不算特别差。  
他给自己换了个更舒服的姿势——靠着莱因哈特的腿躺下。  
莱因哈特的温度让他安心，这一点他深有体会。  
莫名的困意袭来。  
已经很久都没有过这样的感觉了呢。又熟悉又陌生，然而他并不抗拒。  
鬼魂合上了眼睛。

那些红色，会是血吗……？  
刚才鬼魂并没有发现莱因哈特手指上的红色，莱因哈特也不想让他发现。  
现在这些液体已经干涸了。  
金发的青年将染了红色的手指凑近鼻尖，没有什么气味。他试着探出舌尖舔了一下。  
微微的咸。  
是血的味道。  
鬼魂怎么会有血？  
如果真的像鬼魂之前所说的，他的肉体消亡了，那么就不会出现这种情况了。  
除非他在撒谎。  
苍白的脸庞，没有血色的嘴唇，和黑色的眼珠，黑而柔软的头发。他曾经有过幻境中那样真实的温度和呼吸，但是如今这些都已不复存在了。  
最有可能的是，鬼魂死后，他的尸体被藏在城堡的某个地方。  
只要自己能找到，这些谜团就能解开了。  
但今天是第五夜，他快要没有时间了。  
会在哪里呢？  
城堡里的场景从他眼前飞速掠过。会是空荡荡的露台吗？还是被冷风灌入的卧室？或者就是在大厅里？  
不，不对，如果是这些地方的话，只怕尸体早已变成白骨了吧。  
最有可能保存尸体的是黑暗潮湿的地方。  
难道是地下？  
莱因哈特想起第四个幻境里，波布兰带他换衣服的时候，楼下那个传出声音的密室。  
也许就是那里？或者除了那里以外，城堡还有别的密室。  
他必须得过去看看。  
“你还醒着吗？”  
莱因哈特试着叫醒鬼魂，但是沉睡的鬼魂没理他。  
“我要回一趟房间。”  
虽然鬼魂已经披了床单，但在这种温度下睡觉的话还是会冷吧。莱因哈特脱下外衣盖在鬼魂身上。确定对方还在沉睡后，他才轻轻站起来，向着楼梯的方向走。

大厅里的光离他越来越远。  
莱因哈特顺着台阶而上，在走廊的起始重新点亮了他胸前的挂坠。  
相似的场景，同样寒冷的夜风。地板的石头仍然坚硬，与鞋底接触时能听到清晰的声响。  
他要找到那个入口。但是究竟在哪里？  
他回到了上次听到声音的地方，重新把链子贴在地板上，但这次他什么也没有听到。  
也对，这里除他以外已经没有第二个人类了。  
在四周寻找了半天，莱因哈特并没有发现任何不寻常的地方，他站起身继续向前。  
卧室就在走廊的尽头，他转身走了进去。  
说来好笑，他曾以为他会把这里当作这五天的卧室，但因为幻境的存在，他只在这里呆过两个晚上。用柜子门板挡住的窗依旧在灌风，床铺依然陈旧。  
如果幻境里的场景是真实的，这里曾经是鬼魂的卧室吧。  
他记得幻境里的房间有个很大的书柜，满满当当全是书，还有衣柜，放的是城堡主人的衣服。书柜早已不见了，那些书也没了去向，至于衣柜——第一个晚上就被他用锯子破坏了。  
他曾经想看一眼那些书，可是波布兰没给他时间。  
也许答案就在书上？可是他是牧羊人的那个幻境里，他看不懂书上的字。  
难道说只要进入幻境就不能看懂幻境中的文字吗？  
不，他想起第二夜，他是国王，鬼魂是诗人。鬼魂给他留了写过字的瓦片，那时他明明能看懂的——  
难道说鬼魂能决定幻境中的他是否能看懂文字？  
那么如果他要在今夜找到对方的名字，就绝不能留在幻境里。  
他必须找到现实中尸体的所在地。但密室的入口似乎不在房间里。  
莱因哈特走了出去，仔细观察走廊里的环境。  
地面没有一丝缝隙，墙壁上也没什么破绽，可是头顶上……  
莱因哈特把光源朝向头顶，他有了发现——他再次看到了幻境里大厅穹顶壁画中的女神。  
虽然画像的颜色已经暗淡，但他可以确认与他之前看到的是同一个人物。  
只不过此时的女神不再被海浪围绕，也没有了飞马，但她手中的书仍然在。  
莱因哈特记得之前看到书的时候，书是打开的。  
现在却合上了。  
他记得之前的书上有字，可是现在没有。  
如果把光源聚在一点呢？  
莱因哈特轻轻搓着手里的挂坠。挂坠投射出的光越来越小，也越来越亮，直到在画像的书脊上汇聚成一个小点。  
走廊尽头由石头垒成的墙壁轰然打开，一条通向地下的楼梯出现在莱因哈特眼前。

阶梯是盘旋的，莱因哈特向下走了很久。  
靠近走廊的地方还能听到风声，越往下走，周遭越安静，只剩下他的脚步声回荡。  
终于站在平地上已经是很久之后了。  
莱因哈特举起手中的光源，环绕四周。这里是个黑色的墓园。  
看来他猜对了。  
墓园很大，一眼望不到尽头。  
这里不只属于一位死者，他走过的两旁都是黑色的墓碑。墓碑的主人们安静地沉睡在地下。墓碑的材质并不相同，陈旧程度也不同，大部分墓碑表面都有花纹和图案，但是形制有很大的不同。莱因哈特甚至觉得其中一块墓碑已经存在上千年了。但不知为什么，所有的墓碑上都没有名字，本该有名字的地方是被凿掉的痕迹。  
途经几十个墓碑，无一例外。  
就算曾有人向他们敬献过鲜花，鲜花也早已腐朽了。  
他们是谁？为何长眠于此？为什么不曾有姓名留下？  
历史书上从未出现过这个地方。  
难道是不值得记述吗？还是说，他们曾经存在过，以某种形式延续，却被另一股势力消灭，就连他们的存在过的痕迹也被从史书上抹去。  
这么一来，鬼魂没有记忆这件事就解释的通了——他越想想起自己是谁，就越迷茫。最终他的灵魂就这样被困在这里，无法离开。  
但是这么多墓碑，哪一个才是他的呢？  
他也和其他的人一样，被埋葬然后凿去姓名吗？  
还是说，他的墓碑上根本就没有姓名？  
也许这个思路是对的。  
莱因哈特开始刻意寻找没有凿痕的墓碑。  
就在他快要放弃时，他找到了。  
在走道最深处，也是黑色的墓碑，没有花纹，更没有姓名，就那样安静地躺在他面前。  
这就是他的墓碑？  
和他并不像啊。  
莱因哈特的手指轻轻贴上墓碑。  
冰凉而光滑。  
这时莱因哈特才发现，墓碑脚下开了一簇白色的小花。  
这里居然有花，而且是五瓣的小花。

花茎细细的，是不健康的浅绿色。没有香气。  
这里没有阳光，也没有水，更没有蝴蝶的光临。花怎么会开在这种地方呢？  
难道是他？  
就像这花一样被深埋地下。  
莱因哈特想触碰那簇小花，但手指刚伸出去又缩了回来。  
太洁白也太脆弱了，他怕弄伤它们。  
莱因哈特就这样静静看了一会儿，突然感觉背后有视线投来。  
明明还没有回头，他却猜到了背后是谁。  
他选择回头。  
鬼魂用白色的床单包裹着自己，孤零零站在不远处。

“你常来这里吗？”  
莱因哈特问他。  
鬼魂摇了摇头。  
“不，是第一次来……我第一次知道城堡里居然有这样的地方。”  
鬼魂缓缓走近，床单划过地面，不染一丝尘埃。  
鬼魂停在了光秃秃的黑色墓碑前。  
“我长眠在这里吗？”  
“是。”虽然没有文字，也没有任何证明，但莱因哈特就是能确信这一点。  
“这花很美啊。是我吗？”  
“我还以为你是在这里醒来的。”  
“我完全不认识这里，也不记得这里。我是在大厅里醒来的，当时是个黄昏，我发现自己躺在地毯上，坐起来的时候我意识到自己没穿衣服，想找人帮我。”  
“然后呢？”  
“我才发现周围没有人，是一个人都没有的死寂……这个城堡我似乎认识，但又完全没有头绪。”  
“那时你已经不记得你是谁了吗？”  
“是……但当时最让我难以接受的是我已经死去的事实。醒来后我在大厅里的沙发上呆了好久，又去了卧室，在那里我找到了身上的这条床单。我还在想为什么我从来不渴，从来不饿。其实最开始已经隐隐约约有了猜想，但没想到那居然是真的……”  
“当你发现自己死了，为什么不离开城堡呢？”  
“其实我想过离开，但是我没地方去。当时还是秋天，傍晚的时候我从窗口向外看，想找我能去的地方，却发现一个都找不到。我也见过鸟短暂的歇息在窗上，但它们也有自己的家要回，很快就飞走了。”  
“我能去哪里呢？”  
鬼魂露出了无奈的笑容。他在墓碑上坐下，又用床单在上面擦了擦以表尊重。他示意莱因哈特也坐上来。  
莱因哈特犹豫了一下，坐在他旁边。听他说话。  
“其实到现在我都不清楚，为什么我会在城堡的大厅里醒来。你推测我死在那里，那里真的是我死去的地方吗？”  
“你是一次对人讲这些话吗？”  
“说实话，除了你之外我没见过可以正常交流的人类了。我醒来之后第一次见到人类是大约半年后？”  
“他们很怕你？”  
“是啊。他们是一些工人。应该是工人，拿着我完全不认识的工具，穿的衣服样式也很奇特。当时我还没有习惯不再作为人类生活，所以我很自然地想找他们说话。但他们逃走了。”  
“后来又来了一批装修工人。我已经尽量避免碰到他们了，可是还是碰巧遇到了。”  
“他们还是很害怕？”  
“是啊，他们又逃走了。在这之后不久，来了第一个驱魔师。是个不刮胡子的干瘪老头。”  
“他进入你的幻境了？”  
“啊没有。他拿了一个驱魔的法器，我记得是个灯。”  
“然后呢？”  
“没有然后了。他似乎想用灯灼伤我，但不知道为什么他自己被灼伤了。然后他逃走了。”  
“他因为你受伤了，但你并不是故意的？”  
“你这么说倒让我有些愧疚了，但确实是这样。明明我没有主动反抗他们，他们却纷纷弄伤了自己。有的是一直摔跤，有的是被自己的绳索绑住，还有的是被挂在了空中……”  
“挂在空中的那个最后被放下来了吗？”  
“他的助手把他取下来了。当时他奄奄一息只剩半条命了。我当时还在想，如果他真的死了的话，是不是就会从此和我作伴了。但想想还是不合适，我宁愿一个人。”  
“所以在此之前你从未给任何驱魔师展示过你的幻境吗？”  
“是的……”  
鬼魂刚想继续向下说，却发现自己说漏嘴了。  
莱因哈特会不高兴自己骗他吗？  
他停住声音，转头看向莱因哈特，莱因哈特也在看着他。  
“我记得第一个晚上你告诉我你把前一个驱魔师吓跑了，我还以为你也邀请了他进入你的梦境，但现在看来似乎只有我？”  
为什么偏偏是我？  
我在学校里的成绩确实很不错，但不管怎么样都只是个刚毕业的学生。虽然驱魔实习的课程完成的很不错，但和你这样强大的鬼魂比起来差的不是一点半点。  
难道我有任何特别之处吗？  
莱因哈特露出了困惑的神情，眉头也微微皱了起来。  
不知为什么，鬼魂有种想抚平他眉头的冲动，但他忍住了。  
为什么呢？因为你是年轻人？因为你对我并没有强烈的敌意？因为你是唯一一个能和我心灵相通的人？  
还是说，仅仅因为你长得美？  
莱因哈特肯定知道自己长得很美，但是他并不在乎。  
而且他似乎有点怒气，为了不惹怒他，还是岔开话题比较好。

鬼魂把手撑在墓碑上，低头看了看白色的花，赤裸的足从花旁掠过。  
“到这里，你应该对我生前的身份有了大概的猜测吧？”  
“这里是你的家族墓地吧。其他人的名字都被凿掉，只有你的墓碑最新，甚至都不曾刻上名字。你是最后一位被葬在这里的吧。”  
“但是我突然有个问题。你的祖先们呢？为什么他们的鬼魂不在这儿呢？”  
“我不知道……从我醒来到现在，只有我。”  
“不好意思我扯远了，但是我想说的是，你生前应该是个地位显赫的人，看城堡的豪华程度，你至少是位公爵吧，或者是国王？但是因为某种原因，你意外死亡了，而且生前大腿受过箭伤。”  
“那么你的死因可以说是显而易见了——这里曾经发生过一场政变。”  
“这样想的话，幻境里的场景就可以解释清了。第一个幻境里你被烧死，而城堡的大厅里留下了燃烧的痕迹。第二夜是一场隐藏在联姻下的宫廷阴谋，虽然你把故事移到了古希腊的背景里，事情的本质却没有什么区别。至于第三个幻境里，你躲藏起来，却被出卖和追杀。而刚刚结束的那个幻境里，你和城堡里的宾客一起消失在画里，而后画被烧掉——推翻你的继任者，把你的名字从史书里完全抹去，你存在过的痕迹和你的记忆一起消失了。”  
“到这里，你死亡的来龙去脉已经清晰了，不是吗？”  
“谢谢你给出的答案，我也完全赞同你的观点。可是直到现在我最想知道的一点是——“  
“我是谁？”


	15. 家

你的名字是什么？  
荒原上的野草没有名字，窗外掠过的飞鸟也没有名字，它们即使没有名字也能按自己的方式活下去。  
可是人不行。  
从生到死，从开始拥有名字的这一刻起，人就被名字束缚——一条看不见的线决定了始终。  
就连变成鬼魂都无法逃脱这样的命运呢。  
为什么人非得有名字呢？  
鬼魂看了看脚边的花，又回头看了看墓碑。  
年轻人读懂了他的意思。  
“你这是暗示我掘开墓碑找尸体吗？我还没有那么恶趣味到做盗墓贼的梦。更何况，墓碑上都没有信息，墓碑下又怎么会有呢？”  
“明明是最后一晚了，你好像并不积极。城堡现在的主人许诺给你的酬劳并不少吧？”

他好像很期待我找到他的名字？  
如果鬼魂完全没有任何线索，不应该是现在的表现。又或者他有，而且他知道他有，但他已经失去了寻找真相的动力。  
或者说，他其实在享受和我周旋的过程？  
第一夜状似不经意撞进怀中的体温，第二夜写着顽皮话语的瓦片，第三夜残留在他掌心的吻，以及，第四夜睡梦中的微笑。  
空荡荡的城堡里，鬼魂已独自徘徊了数百年。  
他早已习惯了这样的孤独吗……  
那我的到来算什么？  
一个藏在心底的答案呼之欲出。  
“我说……”莱因哈特和鬼魂并肩坐着，他的下半句被咽回了肚子里。  
但鬼魂偏偏明白了他的意思，苍白的手试探着向金发青年伸出，下一秒就被攥紧。  
鬼魂闭上了眼睛。  
唇贴着唇。  
他们坐在黑暗的地底，在冰冷的墓碑上轻轻接吻。  
明明感受不到对方的呼吸和体温，却知道与自己紧贴的是灵魂。  
一个是活人，另一个却死了几百年。

这个吻终于结束时，鬼魂的手搭着莱因哈特的肩膀，他看进莱因哈特的眼中。  
“我忍不住想，如果我生活在你的时代，生活该是怎样。”  
“和你一样戴着礼帽，拿着手杖，喝着下午茶？还是在午后悠闲的钓鱼？”  
“但我又想了想，其实我最想见到的是你小时候的样子。你介意让我看到吗？”  
莱因哈特摇了摇头表示不介意。  
脑海中浮现出幼时呆过的那条街道，那些高高矮矮的房屋，轻声唤他回家的姐姐，以及走在他前方不远处的红发少年。  
刺目的红发让他的心脏猛地一痛。莱因哈特闭上了眼睛。  
睁眼时周围的场景已经变了。  
他的双脚踩在泥土的道路上，四周嘈杂，工人，小商贩，车夫和妓女们推搡着走过。  
他回到了熟悉的地方。  
身旁是和他一样穿着体面服装的鬼魂。  
居然在不经意间开启了第五个幻境吗？最让人意想不到的是，这居然不是鬼魂的梦境，而是他自己的。  
右手边是熟悉的面包店，老板看到莱因哈特时冲他挥了挥手。  
“是缪杰尔先生！您要买面包吗？”  
和当年颐指气使的样子截然不同。  
路过的妓女撞了一下莱因哈特的肩膀，呛人的脂粉味钻入鼻腔。  
莱因哈特沉默地避开。  
“这里是你的家？”鬼魂小声问他。  
“不，这里是主干道。我家还要再向前走一段。”  
为了避免走散，鬼魂挽住了莱因哈特的胳膊。  
他们避开了拥挤的人群，停在一间矮房门口。  
莱因哈特犹豫了几秒，走上前敲门。  
“咚咚咚。”  
没有人回应。  
莱因哈特又敲了一次，也是无人应答。  
他试着推那扇门，稍微用了一些力，门打开了。  
就如他预料的那样，房间空无一人。  
床还保持着没收拾的模样，被子和枕头堆在一侧，遍布裂痕的桦木桌子上放着一瓶打开后就没喝几口的酒。  
壁炉是灭的。  
“这是你家吧。”鬼魂试探着问莱因哈特。  
“那我坐下了。”  
得到肯定的答复后，鬼魂拉开椅子坐在桌前。  
“你出生在这里吗？”  
“不，小时候搬来的。当时家里欠了一笔赌债，只能把原来的房子卖掉。”  
“你家曾经的条件还不差？”  
“祖上算个贵族？不过到我，父亲这里，已经继承不到任何东西了。”  
“啊，我想起来了，怪不得你的名字中间有个‘冯’字。”  
“你说到你父亲的时候停顿了一下，你很讨厌他？”  
“这酒瓶就是他留下的。”莱因哈特看了一眼面前的酒瓶。开瓶的时间太久了，酒味已经散去。  
“那你母亲？你有兄弟姐妹吗？”  
“母亲在我还不记事的时候就去世了。她是个平民的女儿。那个男人年轻时候的长相算得上出众，又有贵族的姓氏，她爱上了他。但就是这段婚姻把她逼入了绝境。我还有个姐姐，比我大五岁，但是姐姐已经不在了……”  
“我很抱歉……”鬼魂试图安慰莱因哈特，却说不出话。  
沉默良久后他换了个话题。  
“你父亲打你吗？”  
“小时候打过。后来我也打他，他就不敢打我了。他畏惧强硬的人，他是个懦夫。我在认识周遭世界之前学会的第一件事就是蔑视懦夫。”  
“你很勇敢。”  
“后来你是怎么离开家的呢？从这样的环境里脱离并不是一件容易的事吧？”  
“吉尔菲艾斯。”  
莱因哈特说出了这个名字。他露出了痛苦的表情，这些都落在了鬼魂眼中。  
“他是我的好友。曾经我和他密不可分，但现在我们天各一方。”  
“我猜和你姐姐有关？”  
“对……”莱因哈特开始下意识摩挲胸口的挂坠。  
“是我的错……我当初应该保守那个秘密的，可是我太急于和那个男人决裂了。”  
“你姐姐爱吉尔菲艾斯吗？还是说他们本就相爱？”  
“吉尔菲艾斯是我们的邻居。说是邻居，其实住的还是有一段距离的。我和他岁数一样。我六七岁的时候就和他认识了，当时他家刚刚搬来，我和街上的小混混打架时他帮了我，后来我们经常一起玩。最开始我们只是单纯的好友，直到某天我突然发现，他喜欢我姐姐，”  
“我姐姐是很温柔内敛的人，她从没说过她爱不爱吉尔菲艾斯，但我能看出来。”  
“我们一天天长大。当时我一直相信，等吉尔菲艾斯长大了，他会娶我姐姐。”  
“我猜是因为你父亲？”  
“对。他欠的赌债太多了。十岁那年，债主闯进了我家，说没有钱的话就要卖掉姐姐。”  
“你父亲没有阻拦？”  
“他在犹豫，但我愤怒中说的话反而成了压死骆驼的最后一根稻草。”  
“我说不行，我说姐姐爱着吉尔菲艾斯，为了姐姐的幸福，绝不能卖掉她。”  
“现在回想起来，十岁的我还是太天真了，天真到以为那个男人会心软。”  
“你父亲是怎么回应的？”  
“他当时冷笑着告诉我，既然如此，说明她是个成熟女人了，卖给谁不是一样的卖，与其未来贱卖给平民的儿子，不如现在就卖个好价钱。”  
“这不是你的错……”鬼魂喃喃地安慰莱因哈特。  
“我恨那个软弱无能的自己。姐姐被从我眼前带走，我试图咬和抓那些人，却被轻蔑地推开。最后我被关在房门里。”  
“你姐姐就是那时候去世的吗？”  
“几天以后我就听到消息，就在被带走的路上，姐姐发生了车祸。她和带走她的那几个债主被一辆疾驰而过的马车撞到，没有一个人活下来……”  
“这就是我的家。”莱因哈特露出了说不出是痛苦还是苦恼的表情。  
幸福的家庭是相似的，不幸的家庭却各有各的不幸。

“走吧。”  
这里再没什么可留恋的了。  
莱因哈特站起身，准备离开。  
但他的动作停住了。他听见门外传来说话的声音。  
“谢谢您，回见！”  
温柔而甜美，比云雀的声音还悦耳，是他的姐姐，安妮罗杰。  
莱因哈特还愣在那里，片刻间少女已经推门进来了。  
金发少女手里的罐子落在地上，发出声响。  
她完全没想到房子里居然有人会来，而且还是完全不认识的两个成年男人。他们衣冠楚楚，和自己完全不一样。  
“大人……”少女有点害怕地一步步后退，她的手指捏着门边，能看出她很害怕。  
“别怕，我们不是来讨债的！”莱因哈特忍不住脱口解释。  
“那你们是谁？”  
“我们……”  
“姑娘，很抱歉打扰，让你受惊了。我想问问，你认不认识莱因哈特？我是他的朋友。”  
莱因哈特还在犹豫怎样开口才不会让姐姐误会，鬼魂已经在旁边为他打圆场了。  
鬼魂的表情和声音很柔和，他的长相也毫无攻击性，少女的提防少了一些。  
“莱因哈特，他是我弟弟，只有十岁，是个善良的小孩子，请问你们找他……？”  
“我没有别的意思，就是想看他在不在。他有一次跑了特别远，我和他认识了，他约我今天在他家里见面，所以我们未经您同意，很莽撞地进来了。”  
“我一整天都没有见到那孩子。他早上就去吉尔菲艾斯家了。真是个不讲信用的小孩子，明明和您约好了，却跑去见别的朋友。我这就去叫他回来。”  
“请不要……”莱因哈特叫住了少女。“您做您的事就好，我们可以等他。”  
为了避免吓到少女，他向少女挤出了一个笑容。  
少女似乎察觉到了他笑容的不寻常，抬头和莱因哈特对视。  
黑色的礼帽下是耀眼的金发和碧蓝的双眼，眼神中的光彩是她熟悉的，但又有些微妙的不同。  
这个人长得真像莱因哈特啊。  
如果莱因哈特长大了，会变成这样吗？  
少女捡起刚刚落地的罐子。她一边这么想着，一边回到屋子的角落，那里有台缝纫机，缝纫机旁放着一件还没缝好袖子的衬衣。  
“请原谅我招待不周，但我还有工作要做。今天要缝的衣服还没有完成，很抱歉。”  
说话间少女已经踩动了缝纫机的踏板，针升起落下时发出有规律的声响。少女似乎完全投入到了工作中，莱因哈特只能从背后远远望她的身影。  
就如他记忆中的一样，少女穿着浆洗干净的灰色长裙，她的长发被扎成辫子，垂落在腰间，纤细的双手灵活地操作着机器。  
她肯定还是有点紧张，没有唱歌。从前那个男人出去喝酒，只有她和莱因哈特在家的时候，她会给莱因哈特唱歌。有小孩子的童谣，有古老的传奇，还有一些爱情歌。  
他差点忘了，他最爱的那首歌就是关于爱情的。

泉水汇入河流，河流汇入大海  
泉水的精灵顺流而下，爱上了孤独的打鱼人  
她问打鱼人，你的家在哪儿  
打鱼人没有说话  
鲸鱼跃出水面，海上一轮圆月  
精灵在波浪中吻着他

莱因哈特的梦中曾经无数次出现过诗中的画面。梦中的他站在摇摇晃晃的船上，没有帆也没有桨，月光像薄纱一样落下，前方不远处是唱歌的精灵，船竟能随着他的心意而动，沿着精灵的方向缓缓前行。  
而当熟悉的场景在眼前出现，熟悉的人坐在他面前，即使耳边只有缝纫机的声响，他也已经万分满足了。  
多希望时光就这样缓缓流淌下去。  
莱因哈特在桌边坐着，忽然感觉到了困倦。  
不是睡意，而是从骨骼中心向外发散的困倦。  
九年前，从姐姐去世的那一刻起，他就告诉自己，他没有家了。姐姐永远离开了，作恶的酒鬼还沉醉在梦里，吉尔菲艾斯远在天边，他只剩自己了。自那以后，平静安稳的生活再与他无缘，心灵被浸泡在万年的冰水里，寒冷而空洞。  
他记得姐姐离开前拥抱了他，告诉他，一定要好好活下去。  
怎样才算好好活下去？  
是离开那个男人，去更广阔的世界寻找机会？是就读于最好的中学和最好的驱魔师学校？是永远保持年级首席的位置？是战胜所有困难，一直一直向前？贫穷，寒冷，周遭人的嫉妒和蔑视他都可以无视，大大小小的坎坷他都能迈过，可是这又能怎么样呢？  
他曾赖以维生的温暖已经不在了。  
故乡没人等他。  
他怎样才能好好活下去？  
如果时光慢一点，再慢一点，定格在这一刻。眼前模模糊糊是姐姐的背影，耳畔是有规律的机器声响……如果这一刻变成永远，该有多好……

就在莱因哈特快要睡着时，一阵急促的敲门声打破了暂时的平静。  
“安妮罗杰姐姐，是我，吉克。”  
是吉尔菲艾斯，但不知为什么他的声音气喘吁吁的。  
莱因哈特瞬间清醒。  
少女听见门外熟悉的声音，赶忙站起来上前开门，但门打开后，外面却只有一个孩子的身影。  
“莱因哈特呢……？”  
少女担心地发出疑问。  
红发男孩露出焦急的神色。  
“刚刚我们还在一起，他说去厨房拿点吃的，我留在客厅等他，他却突然消失了。”  
“我找遍了家里，没能找到，我又去问了邻居们，邻居也说没有看到。”  
“怎么会……？”  
少女的声音惊疑不定，下一秒她的视线跟随着吉尔菲艾斯，转移到了屋内的两位陌生人身上。  
她看向衣冠楚楚的黑发鬼魂，神色中有了怀疑。  
“大人您说过，您今天和莱因哈特约了见面。但就是在见到您之前，莱因哈特不见了。此前我从没见过您，我和莱因哈特朝夕相处，也从没听他说过有您这样的朋友。请问您是否对我们隐瞒了什么？还是说，莱因哈特在您这里？”  
我没有……  
莱因哈特后退了一步，试图解释至目前为止他们除了进入这个房间外什么都没有做。  
但紧接而来的猜想就让他失去了语言。  
该不会，这个幻境中本就存在的莱因哈特因为他的到来而消失了——或者说是被他取代了。他出现的瞬间，那个金发男孩就消失了。  
这想法让莱因哈特感到不寒而栗，他探寻地看向鬼魂的眼睛，鬼魂却闭上眼睛摇了摇头——  
“很抱歉，我不知道。”


	16. 赌场

“安妮罗杰姐姐不要担心，”少女还在惊疑不定时，吉尔菲艾斯站了出来，“我们一起去找莱因哈特吧。城市并不大，十岁大的男孩不可能凭空消失的，只要有了线索，我们就能找到他。”  
“您说呢，金发的先生。”吉尔菲艾斯望向莱因哈特。  
被称作金发的先生时，莱因哈特的眼睛亮了一下。  
这是他熟悉的红发男孩，温柔而坚定。  
莱因哈特答应了男孩的请求。  
他们离开了破旧的小屋，回到人来人往的大街上。莱因哈特和鬼魂站在一起，将少女护在身后，吉尔菲艾斯拦住路过的人，询问他们有没有看到一个十岁左右，和自己差不多高的金发小男孩，但路人们纷纷摇头，表示从没见过。  
莱因哈特看着红发男孩寻找自己的模样，心里蓦然流过一股暖流。  
他在牵挂我，我还是他的男孩。  
但悲哀和歉疚感又随之而来——他要找的那个孩子已经不在了。随着我的到来，他消失了。  
明明知道这样的寻找只是徒劳，但莱因哈特不忍心阻止他，告诉红发男孩真相。  
如果小小的吉尔菲艾斯发现自己生活的世界是假的，他的朋友因为闯入者的到来消失了，一定会无比痛苦吧。  
说不定那个年幼的莱因哈特还在。说不定他只是因为某种原因暂时离开。  
正在莱因哈特思绪交错时，吉尔菲艾斯又拦住了一名穿着斗篷，身量中等的路人，这次路人却给出了明确的答案。  
“金发的小男孩？像你这么高？啊我有印象！他不在大路上的，半个小时前我见他去了赌场的方向。”  
“赌场？”  
吉尔菲艾斯的声音里流露出不可思议。  
“是啊，我亲眼见的，他就从我旁边走过去的，我当时还想着这孩子这么小我要不要拦住他，他却很快走远了。是个长得非常漂亮的孩子，我这辈子都没见过这么漂亮的孩子。”  
如果只是提到了金发，那有可能是另外一个人，但如果是金发的美貌男孩，应该就是十岁的莱因哈特没错了。  
看来这个幻境中真的有幼年的自己。他长什么样呢？他会怎么看待我的存在呢？此刻的他心境又如何呢？  
所有的问题盘旋在心里，最后却只剩下一个疑问——他怎么会去那个地方？  
他那么恨那个男人，除了家之外绝不会和那个男人有任何交集，又怎么会主动去赌场呢？  
疑问爬满莱因哈特的心头，无论如何，他觉得自己应该过去看看。  
但是迈步之前他才想起一件重要的事。  
姐姐绝不能去赌场，吉尔菲艾斯也不行，他们会被那些债主发现的。  
“吉尔菲艾斯，你把安妮罗杰带回去。既然我和我的朋友本就要见莱因哈特，我们也知道他的去向，我们就能找到他。”  
也许是莱因哈特的目光充满坚定，也许是从莱因哈特脸上看到了熟悉的影子，又或是担心身旁安妮罗杰的安全，小小的吉尔菲艾斯点了点头，向莱因哈特告别。  
“我们相信您，大人，安妮罗杰姐姐也相信您，请您务必把莱因哈特带回来。那我们先回去了！”  
吉尔菲艾斯向莱因哈特露出了信任的笑容，挽着安妮罗杰的胳膊转身离开。  
金发少女和红发男孩的背影落进莱因哈特眼中，渐行渐远。  
从现在开始，就真的只剩下他和身旁的鬼魂了。

上一次去赌场还是十三年前的冬天。  
六岁的小莱因哈特被醉醺醺的男人带去了赌场。  
“我不要去。”倔强的男孩发出拒绝。  
但是男人的力量太大了，他被男人抓住后颈。  
“我喝醉了，会在那里睡着的，你得把我领回来。”  
“我不领你回来你就会死在那里吗？”  
“你这小鬼就这么盼着我死吗？我死了对你有什么好处？”  
当然有好处，因为你一无是处。  
但莱因哈特只能在心里这样对自己说。  
记忆中通向赌场的路又远又冷，风雪交加，曲曲折折。他被男人拽着前行，但他无时无刻不想挣脱逃走，可是男人抓得那样紧，紧到让他疼痛的程度。  
男人掀开棉质帘子，进入了一个被积雪挡住一半，从外表看毫不起眼的屋子。  
屋里却拥挤不堪，是截然不同的模样。  
金发的男孩感到眩晕，想逃走，拥挤的人潮却挡住了他回去的路。  
富商，马夫，嫖客，妓女，甚至还有穿着华丽的贵族。来自各地，不论身份的男男女女聚集在一起，他们的目标却如此简单——赌博。偶尔有人低头，但也不会注意到衣衫褴褛的小莱因哈特，他太幼小，也太微不足道了。被俯视的耻辱感像蛰伏的毒蛇一般藏在莱因哈特心中，时不时噬咬他，让他感到痛楚。  
而现在，他却要回到记忆中的这个地方，在人潮里寻找那个愤怒恐惧的男孩。当然，他也明白，他一定会遇到那个男人——十多年来他从未称呼过那人为父亲。

莱因哈特进入了赌场，鬼魂走在他身旁。  
看门的老头上下打量了他们一番，确认他们的穿着价值不菲后露出满意而不怀好意的笑容。  
“祝你们好运，先生。”  
鬼魂想给那个人回一个笑容，莱因哈特却径直拉着他向前走。  
“这里只有筹码，没有善意。”莱因哈特提醒鬼魂。  
“我们不是在寻找幼年的你吗，说不定他能给出什么线索呢。”  
“别相信这里的任何人。”莱因哈特非常笃定地给出判断，“他们的目的只有一个，把你引向赌桌。”  
“你父亲肯定在里面吧。也许小小的你就在他旁边？我们可以领你走。”  
“我恐怕他不会愿意的。”莱因哈特苦笑了一下。  
赌场内部的陈设十分华丽，而庸俗。彩色的挂毯被拼在一起，有来自波斯的，也有来自土耳其的，还有一块像是来自印度的。赌场内部的空间并不大，但花色不同的地毯阻挡了他们的视野，把建筑内部分出形状各不相同的小空间。没有窗户，油灯的光线昏暗，火焰随着人群的叫声抖动。  
所有的事物都是陌生的，华丽而腐朽，他像是走在深渊边上。  
他不喜欢这里。  
尽快找到要找的人然后打道回府是最好的选择。  
莱因哈特有些想回去了，他掀开面前的毯子。但当他看清面前的情景时，他愣住了。  
几米长的橡木牌桌，牌桌上蒙着刻了花纹的牛皮。大约十个人围坐在牌桌前，牌桌上散落着一些扑克牌。他们应该已经玩了很久了，桌上堆着如山的筹码。  
这些对于莱因哈特来说都无关紧要，但牌桌中央坐着的那个衣着邋遢，神情疲倦的金发男人，他即使死了也不会忘掉。  
塞巴斯蒂安·冯·缪杰尔。  
他医学上的父亲，世俗所说的亲人。  
也是他此生最憎恨的人。

莱因哈特看到了男人，但是男人没有看到他。  
男人虽然疲倦，但全部的注意力都集中在牌桌上，他紧蹙的眉头和下垂的嘴角说明这局并不顺利。  
“还下注吗，塞巴？”  
旁边的赌徒在自己面前加了一摞筹码，而后转向金发男人的方向，用亲昵的口吻称呼他。  
金发男人的手指神经质地捏着两张牌，无法下决定。  
“塞巴是在担心输钱吗？不用担心呀，玩这种事情本来就是有输有赢的。你刚才就输了一点，这次你集中注意，再把所有的钱赢回来不就好了？”  
“我们本来就是朋友，我那么信任你，你落寞失意的时候只有我陪着你。只有我是真心实意对你的。”  
“怎么样？要不要再加些？”  
金发男人似乎把这些话听了进去，又似乎没有。他烦躁地思索了片刻，反复看了看手里的牌，最终靠回椅背上，放弃似的叹了口气。  
“加吧。”  
面前的最后一摞筹码被推了出去。  
他推出筹码的时候，莱因哈特本想阻拦他，质问他，但一种难以名状的眩晕感让他说不出话。  
等他彻底清醒过来时，面前的牌局已经结束了。  
不出所料，那个男人输了。  
多么熟悉的结局。

牌桌上的其他人站了起来。  
不知什么时候，小小的空间里挤进了一堆人，但这些人丝毫没有参与牌局的意思。  
他们是观战者？还是说，是那个男人的债主？  
最坏的猜想闪过，莱因哈特的心头一紧。紧接而来的情景证明他的猜想是对的。  
一个魁梧的男人走上前，揪起了死狗一样瘫在桌子上的金发男人，做出准备出拳的姿势。  
“真遗憾呢，你又没赢。欠我们的钱什么时候还？”  
领子被揪得太紧，呼吸困难，金发男人站了起来，刚才劝他加筹码的赌徒也跟着站起来。  
“消消气消消气，塞巴斯蒂安是诚实的好人，怎么说也是贵族的后裔，没必要对他动粗。”  
赌徒冲魁梧男人挤眉弄眼，示意他把塞巴斯蒂安放开。男人见状松开了手。  
周围的人见势呼呼啦啦聚到一起，把金发男人围在中间。  
金发男人呆呆望着眼前的牌局。  
“居然又输了，我没有钱了……”他小声嗫嚅着，“我彻底破产了……”  
“什么都没了……”  
他用双手捂住脸，逃避灯光和面前的一切。  
“什么叫‘什么都没了’？开动你的脑筋想想，塞巴斯蒂安，你并非一无所有。你娶过老婆，你家里还有两个孩子。虽然你的小儿子脾气古怪，可你的女儿是个美人啊。”  
又是刚才的赌徒。他果然在打姐姐的主意。  
莱因哈特捏紧拳头。此刻的他什么也顾不得了。  
“谁敢！”  
莱因哈特的声音惊动了在场的所有人。身材高挑的金发年轻男人走到牌局前。  
“你们谁敢打安妮罗杰小姐的主意，尽可以试试！”

“你是什么人？”  
赌徒盯着莱因哈特发出疑问。但是当看清莱因哈特的衣着时，他露出了猥琐的笑容。  
“哦我明白了，你是个富家公子，看上塞巴斯蒂安的女儿了对不对？”  
“既然你看上了缪杰尔家的女儿，那请问你愿不愿意替塞巴斯蒂安先生付赌债呢？”  
“付了的话，他肯定会感激涕零，立刻把女儿送给你呢。”  
“你说对不对，我的好塞巴？”  
直到此刻，莱因哈特才第一次与牌桌前的那个男人对视。  
视线接触的瞬间，他的内心却没有预想中的愤怒和憎恨，只有无奈。  
这个邋遢，蠢笨，毫无活力，沉迷于酒精和赌博，仿佛下一秒就会倒地死掉的男人就是他的父亲。  
他曾经无数次仰望过他，憎恨过他，那个男人的存在是他心中的一座大山，压得他无法喘气，午夜梦回时只有无力和空虚。  
然而现在他才真真切切意识到，对方只是个普通的糟糕男人。  
“先生……”  
拥有和他一样的金发的中年男人发出无助的请求。  
所有奔涌的感情瞬间归于平静。  
他鄙夷他的父亲。  
男人求助的神情无比卑微。  
莱因哈特垂下了眼睛。  
“缪杰尔先生这是默认了吗？那这刚好！”  
“不知名的先生，五百镑对你来说不是什么大数目吧，也许你随身就带了这么多？”

直到此刻莱因哈特才意识到他真正的困境是什么——他没有钱。  
一分都没有。  
莱因哈特愣了片刻。  
原本谄笑的赌徒好像明白了莱因哈特的处境，立刻换了一副嘴脸。  
“我还以为你是个前来营救心上人的富家子呢，原来是个痴心妄想，只会穿漂亮衣服的穷鬼。”  
下一秒他看到了莱因哈特胸前的挂坠。  
“你这挂坠是金的？似乎值点钱。手里暂时没钱的话你可以先把挂坠抵押了。”  
莱因哈特下意识攥紧挂坠。  
别的都不算什么重要东西，唯独这个挂坠……  
“你们不用打他挂坠的主意。我有钱。”  
原本一直站在莱因哈特身旁的鬼魂说话了。  
“我还有五十镑。能暂时支付一点。”  
“先生，五十镑哪里够啊？就算你给了这五十镑，还有剩下的四百五十镑呢。除非你把这些钱都给了。”  
“剩下的晚一点再给你……”  
“不行。塞巴斯蒂安每次都说过段时间再给，但是你看他给了吗？最开始是几便士，后来是几先令，再后来是几镑，几十镑，几百镑。这是最后的期限，如果不够，塞巴斯蒂安只能用她的女儿抵债了。”  
“当然，也不是彻底没有回转的余地。还有最后一种办法。这位英雄救美的金发先生可以拿着这五十镑，代替塞巴斯蒂安赌一次。如果他赢了，所有的账一笔勾销。而如果他输了，缪杰尔先生的女儿就……不用我多说了吧，你们考虑一下。”

也许他们可以现在逃走，去找姐姐和吉尔，把他们带去安全的地方。  
但此刻他们被一群人围着，单靠打斗没有胜利的可能。  
要是赌一把呢？  
“你会玩牌吗？”  
鬼魂看向莱因哈特。  
如果莱因哈特不会的话，今晚的一切就到此为止了。同样的命运，同样的结局，什么都不能被改变。  
但如果他会呢？  
他有可能扭转迄今为止的颓势吗？  
不赌的话，姐姐会被抢走。  
赌的话，要么是姐姐被抢走，要么是他赢得牌局，赚回钱抵消赌债。  
万一呢？  
假如世上真有奇迹。  
他曾经无数次渴望在梦中与姐姐，与吉尔菲艾斯重逢，然而在这个幻境中多年的梦想或许能成真。  
有没有可能再进一步，他能救下姐姐，看姐姐和吉尔菲艾斯平安长大，看他们结婚，有孩子，过平凡的日子。这一切他不需要参与，只要看着就好。  
他舍不得这一切。  
“怎么样，先生，你会打牌吗？会的话就来吧，只是一个游戏而已。”面前的赌徒又开始说话。  
他当然会打牌。  
十多年的梦里从没有出现过姐姐，只有无尽的牌局。  
游戏规则早已烂熟于心。发牌，下注，摸牌，看牌，出牌。这些事情他在年少时的梦中重复了无数遍，每次赢牌后却突然醒来，面前仍是空荡荡的黑夜。  
他明明那样厌恶玩牌的父亲，却每每在梦中重复这一切。  
也许那些梦是预言——赢牌意味着一切痛苦的了结。  
他太渴望那个终结了。  
“我来。”  
多年后回头看时，莱因哈特会发现他在梦境中下了此生最大胆的决定。


	17. 父亲

一众观战者，包括债主，鬼魂和塞巴斯蒂安·冯·缪杰尔都站在对面不远处。  
莱因哈特在缪杰尔之前的位置落座。从决定加入牌局开始，他就保持着面沉如水的状态，仅剩的五十镑被换成筹码放在面前。莱因哈特的视线从筹码上轻轻掠过。  
从现在开始，他的心将会暂时隔绝除输赢之外的所有东西。无论是钱，还是任何人与事。  
开局非常顺利。  
让人眼花缭乱的洗牌结束后，和周围所有人一样，莱因哈特的面前摆了两张牌。牌背面的花纹复杂，是纠缠在一起的黑和白。  
生与死，输与赢。  
“有人下注吗？”主持者大声提问。  
右手边第一个人先是沉默，犹豫片刻后推出了面前的筹码。  
莱因哈特面无表情地重复了前一个人的动作。  
所有人下注结束后，莱因哈特翻开属于自己的牌。  
黑桃K和黑桃A，两个连在一起的大数。  
实在是幸运。莱因哈特的心猛跳一下，但他仍然维持着面无表情的状态，把牌缓缓扣回桌上。他用余光打量周围的人，有人摩挲着牌微笑，也有人紧蹙眉头，看来每个人开局拿到的牌是确有好坏之分的。  
他屏住呼吸看着牌桌中心摊开的三张公共牌。  
红桃K，黑桃Q，以及黑桃J。  
实在是太巧，他恰好有K和A，如果下张公共牌是黑桃10，他就可以凑成同样花色的10，J，Q，K和A，那么这局他就赢定了。  
但是形势瞬息万变，他远远没到可以得意的地步。永远不要假设下一张被翻开的牌是什么。  
莱因哈特想抚摸胸前的挂坠，但他忍住了。再忍忍，牌局上的任何表情和小动作都会暴露自己的性格和心境。既然求胜，而且是求大胜，他就一定要稳住。  
“有人加注吗？”主持人又开始提问，这次他的声音在莱因哈特耳中却多了一些别的意味。  
像是嘲讽，也像是催促。  
他好像很急？  
奇怪，主持人明明不参与牌局，这局无论结果如何都该和他毫无关系才是。实在是奇怪。  
莱因哈特右手边的人再一次加注，但这一次莱因哈特选择不再加注。  
第四张牌还没有被翻开，他手中的筹码并不多，他不愿冒险。  
以及，现在加注太早会被注意到。不能让别人发现他拿的是好牌还是烂牌，他只能选择最稳妥的方式。  
第二轮加注结束，和所有人一样，莱因哈特看着第四张公共牌被翻开。  
红桃Q。  
真是完美的对称，红桃Q与红桃K对黑桃Q与黑桃J。  
也许在场的某个人已经拿到了红桃A和红桃J，或是红桃10，而在这局牌中，红桃是注定大于黑桃的。  
但是为什么会这么巧？  
是真的巧合，还是这牌局是被精心设计过的？难道他错怪了老缪杰尔，缪杰尔是被赌徒们算计骗去钱财的？  
疑问盘旋在心头不能落下。  
与此同时第三轮加注开始了。这次右边的人兴高采烈地再次加注，并把赌注加到最高。  
决胜的情形已经非常明显了，这是一场红桃与黑桃间的较量，为什么他还是这样毫不畏惧的加注？他不怕输吗？  
每输一局，失去的就是全部身家，他应该明白这一点的，但他为什么还这样坚定呢？因为他确信红桃一定会赢过黑桃吗？  
还是说他作弊了？难道对于自己来说，这局是必败的吗？  
然而莱因哈特以上的思考仅仅持续了几秒，短到看不出他的任何想法。  
“加注。”莱因哈特用平淡的口吻说出这个词，并像旁边的人一样，把仅剩的筹码推了出去。  
到现在这个地步，已经没有任何犹豫的余地了。  
心灵原本是充满色彩的，在筹码全部推出后反而变空了。甚至有点说不出来的轻松。  
原来赌徒倾尽全部后是这样的感受吗。他好像能体会到一点老缪杰尔的感觉了。  
因为真实世界的空虚和无聊选择去赌博，能获得的唯有胜负揭晓前短暂的快感，但即使是这样短暂的快感都足以让他颤抖了。  
这样的颤抖持续到最后一张公共牌在他的面前被揭开。  
黑桃10。  
他赢了。

赢了！  
在臆想中，莱因哈特的胸腔里发出震耳欲聋的声响，然而现实中的他仍是按兵不动。  
他赢了，五百镑的赌债能被偿还了，姐姐得救了，吉尔菲艾斯不会失意离开了，那些痛苦的日子可以统统远去了。  
穷困，孤独，每个寒冷的夜都像是有了补偿。  
他曾经看过一段文字，说生命中所有的馈赠早已在暗中标好了价格，如果能让失去的幸福重新圆满，无论付出多大的代价他都愿意！  
他再一次证明了他是胜利者，而那个男人是懦夫。他拥有挽回一切的力量。  
莱因哈特冷眼看着右边的人，那人垂头丧气地摊开手中的牌。  
不出莱因哈特所料，红桃10和红桃J。  
真是可惜，如果最后一张公共牌是红桃A，那他就赢定了。可惜没有如果。  
终于轮到莱因哈特了。  
他手中的牌是黑桃K和黑桃A，和五张公共牌里的三张恰好可以组成完美的顺子，黑桃10，黑桃J，黑桃Q，黑桃K，以及，黑桃A。  
只要摊开牌，你就赢了。  
莱因哈特这样对自己说。  
然而一种奇怪的感觉残留在心里，说不清道不明。  
摊牌的前一瞬间，莱因哈特的视线第一次离开了牌局，他没有看向老缪杰尔，也没有看向债主们，他的目光投向了不远处的鬼魂。  
然而鬼魂没有看他，鬼魂在笑。  
尽管嘴角刻意掩藏着笑意，眼中的光却是遮盖不了的。这是彻底的愉悦和满足，也是胜利前夕的得意。  
他为什么会笑？  
笑自己绷着脸一本正经的模样过于可笑？  
还是说，因为自己将要取得牌局的胜利而开心？  
可是这场游戏和他有什么关系？救的又不是鬼魂的姐姐。  
等等。  
这真的是一场胜利吗？

原本狂喜而颤抖的心情瞬间冷却下来，莱因哈特突然认清了此刻他的真正处境。  
这里不是现实，现实中一切早已发生，无法更改：男人输了赌局，姐姐死了，吉尔菲艾斯远走他乡，此后那个男人彻底沉沦在贫穷与酒精里。  
他曾以为这里是他自己的梦境，然而现在看来他错了，这个幻境从始至终都不属于他，这里仍然是鬼魂编制的幻境，是约定的第五个梦境。梦境里的每一分每一秒，每一个场景，每一个人物，每一张牌的牌面，都不是他所能控制的。  
就连面前的几张公共牌都是刻意为他选择的。  
他本以为这是一场救回姐姐的游戏，手中的牌是他操纵的对象，但现在看来他错了，他才是被扑克牌操纵的人。  
这个幻境从一开始就不存在幼年莱因哈特。  
来赌场的路上，穿着斗篷的人说金发男孩跑去了赌场的方向；债主把手伸向他胸前的挂坠；鬼魂刻意提到的仅剩的五十镑钱。  
这个幻境明明是由鬼魂控制的，他本可以拿出数不尽的钱，又何止那五十镑呢？  
所有的怀疑都指向了唯一的答案——是鬼魂模仿莱因哈特的回忆制造了这个幻境，而这个幻境的唯一目的就是把自己领到赌桌上。  
这个曾经葬送了他父亲的地方，被刻意设计，即将在鬼魂的梦境中再一次吞噬他。  
设计这个陷阱并不难，只需要一些救回亲人的压力，以及一张黑桃K和黑桃A就能办到。  
如果刚才的他欣喜若狂，打出这两张牌，他当然会赢牌。但在牌局中胜利意味着梦境彻底失去控制，他将再也出不去了。  
被敌人拱手相让的胜利不是胜利，而是陷阱。  
在鬼魂的梦境里，有且只有唯一的国王——是那块黑色墓碑的主人。

“喂，你这家伙，为什么还不出牌！输了就是输了，有什么好遮掩的！”  
赌桌上的一圈人开始催促莱因哈特。

“我输了。”  
莱因哈特站起身离开了牌桌。


	18. 名字

“我输了。”  
莱因哈特再次重复。  
周围的赌徒们大叫着站了起来，开始指责莱因哈特。  
但莱因哈特的注意力并没有放在那些人身上。唇角微微开启，他的目光掠过牌桌，投向了不远处。  
冰蓝色的眼睛直视着鬼魂。  
“从一开始，这局游戏的输赢就不是我能决定的。你赢了。”  
“你太聪明了，你知道我最大的弱点是什么——是我最屈辱，最痛苦而不堪回首的往事。只要埋在心里的刺还在，我就永远不可能真正平等地与你对话。”  
莱因哈特绕过面前的人群，走到塞巴斯蒂安·冯·缪杰尔的面前。  
“我是莱因哈特，你的儿子。”  
“莱因哈特……”  
面前的的男人缓缓念出这个意为勇气的名字。  
如果不是酗酒导致的佝偻，他的体型本该和莱因哈特差不多的，他的眼睛原本也是蓝色的，现在却是浑浊的灰，脸颊上有了深深浅浅的皱纹，金发也暗淡无光，斑驳稀疏。  
之前鄙夷和憎恨的感觉不知什么时候消失了。  
莱因哈特闭上眼睛又很快睁开，人生中第一次，他意识到自己在用平静且毫无悲喜的语气与面前的男人对话。  
“你的生活是一片泥潭，你没能从泥潭里走出来，你越陷越深，直到被完全吞没。我曾恨过你，嫌弃过你，你是我的弱点，是我无法回避的过去，也会在未来继续作为我的一部分存在。”  
“我尝试逃避你，拼命努力，试图证明我和你完全不同，可是这条路是走不通的，人注定无法改变自己的过去。”  
“为了躲避生活的苦难和压力，你选择逃避，把真实的生活寄托于虚幻的外物上，但你命运的主动权从不在你手上。你不把命运的主动权掌握在自己手上，又如何能寄希望于他人呢？”  
“我不会成为你。过去不会，现在不会，未来也不会。永远都不会。”  
男人仰望着成年的儿子，毫无血色的嘴唇颤动了片刻，像是要说什么，最终他什么都没说出来。  
生活的本质就是认清生活。  
莱因哈特沉默片刻，转身从他面前走过，在鬼魂面前停下。  
“很抱歉我没领你的情。我要的不是美梦，也不是施舍，而是一场公平的胜利。”  
“你编织的第五个幻境可以到此为止了吧。”

幻境消失了。  
纷繁的装饰，花花绿绿的挂毯，摇曳的灯光，四周嘈杂的人群，记忆中的那个男人，所有的一切都以肉眼可见的速度模糊扭曲。  
一切归于平静时，莱因哈特才睁开眼睛。  
又是熟悉的场景，正如他与鬼魂初见的那夜。  
陈旧的沙发，深红的地毯，不远处的壁炉，以及，面前的鬼魂。  
这次鬼魂却没有像最初见面时那样只裹着床单，他穿了看起来就很暖和的棉睡衣。他不知道从哪里找到一副金属眼镜戴上，看起来不像鬼魂，倒像是和莱因哈特同时代的人物。  
但也仅仅是像而已。  
生与死之间相隔的不仅是几个世纪。  
鬼魂坐在距他不远处的沙发上，露出嘲弄的微笑。  
“应你的要求，第五个梦境结束了。很可惜，驱魔师先生，你还是没能发现我的真名。”  
“但即使没有成功，你仍然从有限的信息中获知了我的死因，甚至发现了我的墓碑。不管我是否真的葬在那里，我对你还是感激的。”  
“但正如你刚才在梦境中告诉我的，你输了。真是可惜啊，你虽然走得比之前所有人都远，却无可辩驳地成为了又一名失败者。”  
鬼魂从沙发上起身，缓缓接近金发的青年，俯身在莱因哈特耳边说话。他的声音轻轻的，像泉水从卵石上流过。  
“我怎么觉得，我开始有点喜欢你了呢。”

青年的脸庞却没有一丝松动。既不像懊悔，也不是迷茫。  
更像是无喜无悲。  
鬼魂抿起唇角，平视青年。他起身后退了两步，而后转身。  
“那么，驱魔师莱因哈特·冯·缪杰尔先生，虽然你还不曾知道我的姓名，但我们之间的交集就到此为止了。”  
他正要消失在夜色里。  
“不，你错了。”身后突然传来青年的声音。  
鬼魂下意识回头。  
青年还是以那样高傲的姿势坐着，他的眼神中却不再有思索，而是看清一切后的透彻。  
“你错了，鬼魂先生。幻境里我确实输了，我没能赢得牌局的胜利，没能救出姐姐，更没能挽回吉尔菲艾斯。但是幻境中赌局的输赢并不代表我们之间的输赢。”  
“如果你像对待从前的那些驱魔师一样对待我，或是在幻境中隐藏了你灵魂深处的秘密，你就能继续和从前一样安然呆在这座城堡里，继续你的游荡了。但是你太心急，也太投入了，你犯了前四个晚上根本不会犯的错误，这只是一个很小的错误，但现在再试图弥补已经来不及了。”  
“我？犯错误？作为没有记忆的鬼魂，我还能泛出什么错误吗？”鬼魂的笑容在眼镜的衬托下反倒显得有些僵硬。  
“第五个幻境中，你的布局可以说是天衣无缝了。你利用我想救下姐姐的弱点，编织了那些场景，还用你手里的五十镑作为诱饵，诱导我一步步走进赌场，走上赌桌。当那局结束，我在虚假的幻境中用你给的牌获得胜利时，你的目的就达到了——我会被困在你的幻境里，再也出不去，永远成为你的一部分。”  
“你不是已经走出来了吗？我承认我确实想过用那个幻境困住你，但你识破了那是骗局。是你救了你自己。我不是没有遗憾，但我想，现在再谈论这些已经没什么用了吧。”  
“对你来说，之前的五个夜晚只不过是一场场游戏吧。我可以理解你想找人一起玩游戏的心情，也明白你为什么会有那样的举动，但游戏毕竟只是游戏，幻境也终究不是真实，可是你太过投入，甚至混淆了两者之间的界限。”  
莱因哈特的手搭在沙发的扶手上，在昏暗的火光中，鬼魂看到他的手指微微攥紧。  
“可是你太得意了，也太自信了，你欢快而毫无负担地进行着这场游戏，在生与死之间游走，为我设下一个又一个陷阱，让我的情绪随着你的幻境起伏。然而我想你渐渐忽略了我们之间最本质的关系——我们是敌人，和敌人做游戏，每分每秒都是在刀尖上跳舞，随时有失去生命的危险。对我来说最大的危险是被困在你的梦境里，而对你来说，最大的危险莫过于我发现你的真名。”  
“你不在乎我发现你生前的身份和地位，甚至是死因，这些都没有关系，你是一名国王，死于一场阴谋，死后你的归属是一块无名的纯黑色墓碑，篡位者从史书上抹去了你的名字，而你也渐渐忘了你的名字，所以你变得强大，变得自信，你自以为毫无弱点，藏得天衣无缝。”  
“但是你错了，世间的任何事情，就算是城堡外消失无踪的飞鸟，就算是深埋的阴谋和再难见天日的真姓名，都是有迹可循的。你的秘密如果不在这座城堡里，也不在你的墓碑上，就只会在你的幻境里，但你过于得意忘形，以至于你自己都无法发现它藏在哪里。”  
“但请你记住，无论任何时候，都不要玩弄你的感情和内心，更不要把它摊开在你的敌人面前任凭挑拣。当然，我现在再向你提醒这些，已经晚了。”  
“你……”  
“你曾经刻意在幻境中隐藏文字的内容，只留下你想让我看到的，这点你做得很好，所有的书页都变成了空白，前几个夜晚，我确实什么都没能发现。”  
“然而在最后的幻境里，你给了我一张正面画着国王的黑桃K。我曾以为这是牌局里能拿到的最好的一张牌，但直到刚才我才意识到，这张牌不仅仅能让我在幻境的牌局中取胜，更能在现实中给你致命的一击。虽然在幻境中它只是再普通不过的一张黑桃K，但如果我没有猜错，当回到现实时，这张牌上就会显现你的名字。”  
“而我，把这张牌带回了现实中。”  
莱因哈特冰蓝色的眼睛望向惊愕的鬼魂，秀美的容颜不带任何情绪，他的思考还没完全结束，眉头微微蹙起，但他紧闭的唇让他隔绝了一切悲喜。  
修长的左手手指探入右边的袖口，抽出一张手掌大小的白色纸片。  
在幻境中，它是能决定牌局胜负的黑桃K，但是在现实中，它是一张写了名字的纸。  
莱因哈特把纸片翻转过来，他终于看清了纸片上写的字。

并不像他想象中的那样复杂而高贵，这是一个非常普通的名字。  
而这个名字属于面前这个在城堡中游荡了数百年的鬼魂。  
“杨文里。”  
莱因哈特念出了声。


	19. 天明

原来这就是鬼魂的名字吗。这个名字属于一位死去几百年的君王。  
“杨文里……”莱因哈特再一次重复。  
念出来很好听。  
鬼魂愣住了。  
这样陌生，在被念出时却又说不出的熟悉，每一个音节都在鬼魂身体里引起巨大的共振。原本雾气一样弥漫在心中，如碎片一般的画面和声音被拼接了起来，有什么东西在从远处向藏在黑暗中的他缓缓接近。  
就仿佛，从遥远记忆尽头缓缓走来的真实的自己。  
一步，又一步，直到近在咫尺。呼吸的声音都能听见。  
鬼魂这才意识到，莱因哈特抓住了他的手腕。  
炽热，而坚决，没有一丝犹豫和松开的可能。  
“不……”  
鬼魂下意识想挣脱人类逃走，却发现自己的魔力在飞速流失。原本他的存在是一张遍布城堡的大网，此刻却像潮水般退却。从城堡上方的天空，到楼上的卧室和窗户，再到城堡地下的坟墓，慢慢消失，最终仅限于城堡的大厅里。  
他无路可退，无处可逃，被囚于方寸之间。  
莱因哈特却将他的手腕越抓越紧。  
几百年来第一次，鬼魂感到害怕。他闭上眼睛后退，试图挣脱莱因哈特，但随之而来的是一个算不上拥抱的拥抱。  
和一个真正的吻。  
人类侧过头吻了他。  
鬼魂睁大了眼睛。  
这个吻并不粗暴。不是志得意满的占有，也不是仇怨得报的泄愤，更不带一丝情欲，就连之前在梦境中毫不安分的唇舌也变得十分克制。  
仅仅是依偎，相贴，和呼吸交错。  
明明他只有冰冷，人类却吻得很认真，直到很久后才放开他。  
短暂的数次喘息后，人类俯身在鬼魂耳边轻轻开口。  
“在这个世界上，如果没有一个人记得你，才是真正的死亡吧。这是几百年来第一次有人叫出你的名字吧。”  
鬼魂用安静的沉默回应他。  
怀抱松开了，人类放开了鬼魂。  
不远处壁炉中的火半明半灭，像是要燃尽了。  
名叫杨的鬼魂却不再后退。他保持着微微仰头的姿势，就那样看着莱因哈特。他眼中似乎有泪，但迟迟落不下来。  
生前的记忆重新回到脑海中，倒让他有些陌生。

他想起来自己是谁，自己是怎么死的了。  
好友拉普死后，国王回到埋葬祖先的城堡，参加虚情假意的和亲宴会，但他没注意到隐藏在暗处的士兵，更没有看透散发着恶心微笑的特留尼西特的阴谋。他喝下下了药的酒，在睡梦中如何都爬不出二楼尽头卧室的床。  
骑士先寇布舍命救了他，让他离开，但他没能成功。  
他的腿中了一箭，血流不止，通向大厅的楼梯那么长，总也走不完。当他终于逃到大厅时，迎面而来的却是一场大火。火舌吞噬了一切，没给他留任何生路。  
从一开始，他就没有坟墓，那块墓碑下是空的，他死亡的地点是大厅。他的肉体早已化为灰烬。  
在孤独和迷惘中苏醒的灵魂无处寄托，只能日复一日游荡在城堡中。  
那些爱与恨都过了几个世纪，当年的国王和贵族早已作古，就连他长眠在地下的祖先们也不知去向。  
唯有他困于这方狭小的囚笼里，不能离开，也不愿离开。时间对他来说失去了概念。  
时间只对活人有意义。  
面前的人类是多么完美啊，他美貌，聪慧，青春年少，坚定而一往无前。他敢爱，也敢恨，更敢于挣脱自己的过去，变成一个更好的人。自己的幻境终究是留不住莱因哈特的，人类值得更广阔的天地，值得幸福而充实的人生。  
想到这里，鬼魂多了一丝莫名的酸楚和不甘心。  
可是不甘心又能怎样呢，他就要消失了。

鬼魂回头看见了大厅墙壁上的小小窗户。窗外的天空显现出浅浅的蓝色。  
天就快亮了。  
第一夜的体温相贴，第二夜青草河边的婚礼，第三夜乳白色的甜甜奶香气，和第四夜的焦急呼唤，所有的这些，他都记得，他享受了关注和温暖，并乐在其中。一开始，他只是把这一切当作游戏，可是从什么时候开始，他忘记了这只是场游戏呢？  
是因为玩得太开心了吗？  
还是说，只是因为是面前的这个人类？  
从此他们就再也不能相见了吗？  
等等，他好像漏掉了什么重要的事情。他本该告诉莱因哈特的……  
声音渐渐发不出来了。  
鬼魂张嘴想说什么，他的身体却变得越来越透明。  
然后在莱因哈特眼前飘散了。  
莱因哈特还站在那里。  
壁炉里的火缓缓熄灭，随之而来的是短暂的黎明前的黑暗。

不知过了多久，清晨的第一缕阳光从窗户落到伊谢尔伦城堡的地面。  
几百年来，阳光第一次毫无保留地照进空荡荡的城堡里。  
人类甚至能看到光柱间漂浮的尘埃。  
荒原的风声再次响起，飞鸟开始了新一天的忙碌。  
天亮了。


	20. 后记

亲爱的吉尔菲艾斯，

距离上次给你写信已有一年之久了，请原谅我这么久没有和你联系。过去的一年里我一直处于有些矛盾的状态中，而整理好心绪花了很长的时间，希望你不要因此生我的气。

这封信里我想向你讲述一下我的近况。首先是债务问题，我拿到了七千镑，并将其中的两千镑用于偿还塞巴斯蒂安·冯·缪杰尔留下的债务，余下的钱我刚开始没想好怎么用，但现在我想明白了。第二个问题是关于我的工作的，在伊谢尔伦城堡的任务其实是我的第一份工作，在此之前很多有驱魔师尝试过，但他们都失败了，因此当我完成任务回到首都时，立典拉德公爵对此感到诧异，然而他最终确认了我的成果并给了我应付的钱，也因为这件事，我在驱魔界有了一些名气。我接到了一些邀请，但我并没有接受，因为我不确定自己是否要在这个行业继续干下去。第三个问题是前两个问题的原因——我收养了一个孩子。我不记得是否曾在信中向你描绘过伊谢尔伦城堡里那个鬼魂的形象，我也不太记得是否给你说过，第四个幻境中我见过幼年的他。而我现在想告诉你的是，我收养的孩子和幼年的他简直太像了。遇到那个孩子是一个令人惊讶的巧合，去年的冬天，刚刚下过雪，当时我在马车上，马车刚刚启动，我在街角遇到了他。他看起来只有六七岁，有着黑色的头发和黑色的眼睛，穿着破旧的衣服，一个人站在路边，像在等人。我一眼就看到了他，我从马车上下来，问他是谁，问他叫什么，但他像是什么都不记得了，我问过来来往往的行人和附近的居民，没有任何人认识他。我收养了他。

虽然很荒谬，但是我有一种离奇的想法，我觉得这个孩子就是他。明明他已经死去了几百年，我也从来没有听说过消散的鬼魂能重新变成人类。这个孩子很像他，但和他又不太一样，城堡中的那些日子里，他对我总是疏离的，直到消失前的最后一刻，但这个孩子很活泼，有各种好笑的想法，我能感觉到他很信任我。

继续之前关于财务的话题，本来我是打算先到乡下置办田产，安静地住一段时间的，但我现在改变想法了，我用一部分钱在城内买了个小房子，那里交通方便，离学校很近，有利于孩子的发展，当然他现在还没到入学的年龄，我正在教他一些简单的知识。除此以外，最近我在学习烹饪，已经有了不小的进展，他很喜欢我做的饭，这一点给了我很大的信心。其实这一年来我经常回想鬼魂消失前的表现，当时他似乎想对我说些什么，但是来不及了。现在回想起来，或许是关于这个孩子的？再想想第四个幻境的结尾，他把幼年的他托付给了我，也许当时他并没有向我说谎。

无论如何，现在的我过得很幸福，有了要照顾的人，也有了需要为之努力的未来。我想明白了一点，对于我来说，人生并非是无尽而疲惫的奔跑，也不是只有一种选择，当然，对他来说也一样。我从不回避幼年岁月带来的折磨和苦难，也从不后悔自己做过的任何选择，人的现在是由过去的无数个自己积累而成的，过去的一切只能回忆，不能回头，但未来永远掌握在自己手中。

感谢你的陪伴与友谊，希望你平安，幸福！

你真诚的，

莱因哈特


End file.
